A la Peaceful Memory
by iTruffie
Summary: Bankotsu died, she grew up. Ten years later he was resurrected to find the same little girl ten years older. She loves him, while he still looks at her as the same six year old girl. Kinda like the series but with a twist, a new char is added. Ban/OC
1. Flashback フラッシュバック

Chapter 1: Flashback

It's been about ten long years since I last saw _them. _It's been so long, that I forgot how he looked like. Well, I wouldn't say I forgot how he looked liked, so long that the only memories I have of him are starting to fade away from my memory. And it really bothered me. Why? Hmph, that's simple. I _love _him.

There were only three things I was absolutely positive of. First, he was -was because he died already ten years ago- the leader of The Band of Seven. Second, his name is Bankotsu. And last but not least, I was in love with him.

And it has been ten years. I am now sixteen years old. You're probably wondering: _"How can a six year old fall in love with an older guy?". _Well technically, I'm not so sure of it myself. Honestly. Maybe it was because he was the first person in the world, besides my mom, to actually stand up for me.

* * *

You see it all happened ten years ago. I was minding my own business playing with my ball until these two guys named Soshi and Kenjiro, major bullies, took my beloved ball and started playing with it themselves! I tried to get the ball from them but those meanies pushed me to the ground and got mud all over my new kimono. I was about to cry, but I didn't.

"Ha ha!! That look suits you since you're such an ugly girl!" Kenjiro said pointing at me.

"You're right!! This ball is _ours_! You'll never get it back!!" Soshi said as he slowly started to walk away, bouncing the ball up and down.

Then, I snapped. Those buffoons have been bullying me for so long that I erupted. I got up from the ground and ran at Soshi. I tackled him to the ground and I started to punch him uncontrollably, but he didn't do anything about it. A mob of other children started to surround us. I mean of course they would, two boys and one helpless girl.

As I continued to punch Soshi, Kenjiro grabbed my hair and pushed me to the ground, again. He held me down as Soshi started punching my entire body. I remember that when he did that I started to cry. Since I was trying to block myself Kenjiro then let go of me and started to _choke _me!!

Then that's when _they _came. The Band of Seven. All seven of them. Even when they came the mob of children paid no attention to them until they yelled out, "HEY!!" I don't know which one of them yelled it out, but it was one of them. I think it was the feminine looking one. I'm not sure. Anyways when he yelled out the entire mob stopped cheering and looked up at them with fear in their curious eyes.

"Jeez. The lord called us here just to stop a little five-year-old fight? What a waste of time." The feminine looking one said. He wore a kimono, which started to make me laugh. A lot.

Everyone's eyes were drawn on me. Literally. Even The Band of Seven's.

"What? Why is she laughing?"

"Is she okay?"

"Those people scare me!!" The children started to whisper.

"Why_ is _she laughing? She almost got herself killed…" The one with the ENOURMOUS halberd said to the one who wore a scarf on his head, probably bald.

"I'm not so sure Big Brother. Maybe it's because of what Jakotsu is wearing. The bald one said looking over at the one who wore a kimono, Jakotsu. Jakotsu pouted.

I got up from the ground and looked them over. The youngest looking one with the huge halberd was probably the most normal looking out of all them from my point of view. I then looked over at the baldy. He had odd eyes….

My attention then caught on to Jakotsu. I giggled softly hoping that no one would hear me. Fortunately no one did. I then looked at the one with messed-up spiky hair. He had these weird claws that reminded me of a cat (I thought that he was trying to be a cat back then). Then I saw the little toad thing. It wore a robe, and I could smell it from where I was standing. I started to cough a bit because it smelled so bad. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth as I coughed.

When I opened them the normal looking one was right in front of me. My eyes widened. I mean I was freaked out here, a guy who was like a couple of feet away from me was now right in front of me!! I didn't even hear him!

"Are you okay?" He asked with a bored expression on his face. This started to get me emotional. I started to cry. I wasn't sad or anything, its just that no one ever asked me, not even my mom, if I was okay after getting bullied.

"Did I say something??" The one with the huge halberd asked pointing at himself.

"I think that those boys hurt her." The bald one said though my eyes were closed. I could already recognize their voices.

"Alrighty then, I see now." The one with the halberd said. I opened my teary eyes to see that he got up and was walking over to Kenjiro and Soshi.

They both started walking backwards and fell, so they crawled backwards. They looked horrified as if their lives were coming to an end as the boy with the halberd walked over to them.

"So, I see that you boys have been bullying this girl." He squatted at their level.

"N-no we weren't!" Kenjiro and Soshi stuttered.

"Well then if you two kids don't want to die, I highly recommend to stop bullying this girl here- hey whats your name?" He asked me.

"Huh? Me?" I swallowed, "Um, Rika Hitsugaya (**A/N** I know what your thinking, Bleach. Lol. I couldn't think of anything else. )." I said wiping my tears.

"Yeah," He turned back to Kenjiro and Soshi, "If you don't stop bullying Rika, you will die…" He said giving them a glare, which made them shudder.

"…AAAAAAAAH!!! MOMMY!!!!" They yelled as they stumbled over each other as they ran for their lives.

I then noticed that the entire mob of children fled when the boy with the halberd threatened Kenjiro and Soshi. The way Kenjiro and Soshi ran desperately was kind of funny, so I laughed a bit.

Now this got their attention. Before I knew it all seven of them were surrounding me.

"Why is she laughing again?" The one with the halberd asked scratching his head with his finger.

"I don't know Big Brother. Sheesh…woman are so complicated…" Jakotsu said, "Brother Bankotsu why don't you ask her what's so funny?" Jakotsu said with a heavy sigh.

Bankotsu hesitated, then shrugged. He was in front of me, again.

"Rika, what is so funny? Unlike the other children who fled you stand here and laugh. Why?" He squatted, reaching my level since I was shorter than he was.

I giggled before my answer, "You people are funny!" I smiled.

The Band of Seven looked at each other, with puzzled expressions on their faces. The toad-like one that smelled unusually bad then said, "What a charming smile that young girl has…" He then eyed me with an expression that made me feel very disturbed.

" Mukotsu, you sickening man, she's too young for _that_." Baldy said.

" I know Renkotsu. When she gets older is what I'm saying." Mukotsu said with a grin.

Renkotsu and Mukotsu kept talking but I was too distracted by my kimono that was covered in mud. I started to get teary eyed once more.

"Gssh?" A thing said. It looked part human, and part machine. One of its eyes were covered with a metallic square. The thing made me wonder about something, how does it pee?

They all stared at me. "Just what we need again!" Jakotsu exclaimed waving his arms all over the place, "She laughs, she cries, she laughs, then she cries!! UGH!! I have had it with this woman!! Big Brother, please, may I end her pain?" Jakotsu begged.

Bankotsu held a hand at Jakotsu telling him to be quiet. He then said, "Rika whats the matter?" He held my chin up, which, for some weird reason, made me stop crying.

"My kimono is all ruined thanks to those stupid meanies…" I said sadly looking at my ruined kimono. "It's all ruined thanks to Kenjiro and Soshi…" I thought of my mother, and imagined how she would punish me this time.

"Why don't we just get her a new one? We have the money so they can make Rika a new kimono." Baldy said.

"If it'll make her to stop crying…" Jakotsu mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Okay then. We'll go to the … uh… place that makes kimonos. Yeah. Okay then." Bankotsu said as he stood up.

We went to order a new kimono for myself. The wannabe cat-like dude slid the door open. The lady at the counter jumped a bit, "H-how may I be of an assistance to y-you?" She stuttered, obviously frightened since The Band of Seven was in her shop, and they can slaughter her anytime. Bakotsu nudged me, "Order it." He whispered. I stepped forward, "I would like to have kimono made for me." I said not meeting her face.

"Okay then sweetie, let's take your measurements. Come over here," She said pointing to a room. She then turned around to the others, "This will only take a few," She smiled frantically. I could have sworn that when I walked into the room that I heard Jakotsu saying, "Can we just leave the girl here? She'll be fine ya know."

I couldn't hear what he said after that but I thought a heard a noise like _smack_. I shrugged the idea off.

When the lady was done measuring me, she asked me what design I would like. "One with blue and green squares! ( **A/N **Shorta like Rin's except the yellow is green and orange is blue)." I said as I slipped into my shoes.

"Okay then, for you're height it will be ready in about a hour so you can wait if you want."

"Okay sure." I said running to the door

As I was about to open the door, it slid open and I slammed into Bankotsu. I fell to ground whining. I rubbed my nose.

"Eh? Oh, are you okay?" He offered me his hand, which I took since it was practically his fault that I fell.

" Way to go Big Brother." Jakotsu said. He was sitting outside the small room with his legs crossed.

"Be quiet Jakotsu… Now how much will the kimono be?" Bankotsu asked the lady.

"Well, since she was very polite and sweet, no cost."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Nope." She nodded her head to the side.

"Okay then, well when will it be ready?"

"It will be ready in fifty minutes."

I tugged onto Bankotsu's pants, "I'll be fine waiting by myself." I said shyly.

"You sure?"

I nodded. He then said, "Okay then have it your way. Oh If you have any problems with those kids Kenjiro and Soshi again, I-" He pointed at him self with his thumb, "-will personally beat them up for you." He gave me a wink which made me made me feel happy.

I felt secured.

**A/N **That's the end of the first chapter hoped you liked it!! Next one will come out some time next week. ;] Please review!


	2. Hanging Out 出てる

Chapter 2: Hanging out

(continued from chapter one, which means that its still the flashback )

The next day I wore my new kimono. It was adorable if I do say so myself. It was below my knees and it fitted me perfectly. It was the perfect shade of blue, sky blue. The green was a light green, which made me feel all warm and soft. The cloth on the outside was very silky. The inside was soft and warm and cozy.

I continued to walk around the village until I saw a road that led to the castle, where the lord lives in. Usually guards were always in that area. I'm guessing that the soldiers live in the castle. I followed the trail until I got to the border. I stood where I was staring at the gate. I then sat down where I was. I sat there staring at it for a couple of minutes for no reason. Then I heard footsteps. I stood up and wiped my kimono, and waited for whatever to come, to come.

" Well that was entertaining!" A familiar voice said.

" It sure was, but it was over much too quickly." That voice I recognized. It was Jakotsu.

_Why are they here?? _I thought in my head.

" Yeah. I like it when they beg for mercy." One of them said. They all laughed at this.

" Is that? Rika?" This voice I did not recognize at all.

" Rika?" This was Bankotsu, "Oh, yes her."

" The girl with the charming smile. She is very cute for her age…" That was that nasty toad, Mukotsu.

" You will never change now will you?" The Baldy, Renkotsu said.

I stood there, frozen. I couldn't move even if I wanted too. My legs were glued to the ground. Then I saw them all. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, and three others whom names I did not know. One of them was the wannabe cat, the other one was the one that didn't have one eye. The last one was a really big guy. Like, really huge, larger than trees, and it didn't seem that he blinked. At all.

"Well if it isn't Rika!" Bankotsu said. For some reason they all seemed different. Happier. Like they just cam back from something that they .I don't know why but I started smiling when I saw him. Like for no apparent reason I started to smile.

"Hey isn't that the kimono we got you?" Renkotsu asked me.

I nodded. "She looks really good in it." Jakotsu said looking at me from head to toe.

I smiled and ran up to Jakotsu hugging him. "GAHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?!" He yelled.

"That was the first time you said something to me that was actually nice." I said with a sad expression that made it seem like I was about to cry.

"Aww. Com'n now, Jakotsu, don't make her sad." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu sighed, " Alright I'm sorry." He said crossing his arms.

" Why don't you hang out with us Rika?" Bankotsu said patting my head with his hand since the other one held his halberd.

"What about her friends?" The wannabe cat said.

My smile faded. "I don't really have any friends…" I said glumly.

"Well you do now!" Bankotsu said rubbing my hair with his fingers. I couldn't help but smile at this, so I practically hugged his leg.

"Aww." Jakotsu whispered elbowing Bankotsu, "Hey, are you blushing? Cause I see a hint of red in your cheeks." Jakotsu said pointing at his left cheek.

"Be quite." He snapped. "Rika can you let go now? I can't walk." Bankotsu said trying to free himself from my super mega hug.

"Really?" I choked out. I couldn't help it I was just so happy that someone was actually being nice to me. I wiped the tears before they managed to come out.

"Yup." He replied.

"Ooh, I smell some love in the air…" The cat joked.

"Oh please Suikotsu, she's like five years old." Renkotsu replied.

"I'm six." I snapped.

They all laughed at my sudden act of anger. I pouted, and stuck my tongue out at them.

* * *

After that day we all started hanging out like one big group of friends. There was this one time when I saw all off them fighting with each other, in a playful way. That was really entertaining. We always spent time together when we could, but they never really told me where they went when they had to leave. They said it was urgent, so I would always wait by a certain tree (Piko Tree) and they would come a few minutes later, like in thirty minutes. When they came back from where ever they went sometimes I would find bloodstains on their clothes. I always asked but they never replied.

Then after three months, they finally told me where they went. They're the advance team.

"Advance team?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

" I don't think we should be telling her this Big Brother…" Renkotsu said in a doubtful tone.

Bankotsu turned to face Renkotsu, "Relax Renkotsu it's about time we told her the truth about ourselves. I mean we practically know everything about Rika. So shouldn't we be fair?" He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I guess you're right…" Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu then turned to face me, "Well Rika, we're the advance team. That means that we're all, you know, the advance team." He said scratching his head.

I nodded my head pretending to understand, but I really had no idea what he was talking about. Bankotsu, though, saw through my act.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked me with a bored tone.

"Not really…" I smiled half-heartedly.

He sighed, "Well," he sat down next to me on the door step, and for some odd reason pulled me closer to him, "Lets just say that we're the team that attacks first before any of the other soldiers do." He moved his free hand a couple of times to show emphasis.

"Oh, I see!" This time I did get it.

He put his arm around my shoulder, which was really muscular that it hurt. "So now you get it? See Renkotsu, I told you see was smart."

Jakotsu laughed, "You've got some competition Renkotsu!!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Wait, but that means that you fight like, a lot of people right?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah…. So?" Bankotsu said.

"But what if Ban-Ban di-"

"Did you just call me 'Ban-Ban'?" Bankotsu interrupted with an are-you-serious look.

"Y-yeah. You don't like it?" I said pouting.

"No, but it sounds like a name for a dog…"

"Anyways, but what if you di-"

Everyone but Bankotsu and I, bursted out laughing. I whined. "BAN-BAN!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jakotsu was literally rolling on the floor laughing. He was laughing so hard he cried. Everyone didn't overreact like Jakotsu did, they just laughed. Bankotsu took his arm off me and I suddenly felt unusually cold. I shivered. I turned my head to find that he was glaring at me.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that your name is really a mouthful so I gave you a nickname. Hee hee." I giggled then put my serious face back on, "Anyways, like I was saying earlier, what if you die?" I mumbled the last part, and everyone stopped laughing.

" I won't die." He said laughing at the thought of it.

" Yeah don't worry Rika we'll be alive for a really long time. We don't die easily." Jakotsu laughed at the thought of it as well. Little did they know, that they did pass away, but I'll get to that part later.

Once again, everyone laughed. Except me. I sighed. I then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jakotsu asked.

"I'm reaaaaally hungry…" At the saying of that my stomach growled. I blushed a bit.

"Gssh." Ginkotsu agreed.

"They are right we haven't eaten yet Big Brother." Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu stood up, "Well lets go eat somewhere." He stretched, "Hey where's Banryu?"

"Banryu?" I tilted my head to side. I really did not know what they were saying.

Thankfully Jakotsu answered my question, "Banryu is Bankotsu's halberd. You know the really big halberd?"

"Oh, yeah that is really big. It's practically taller than… Ban-Ban…" I said realizing my big mistake at saying 'Ban-Ban'.

Of course, Jakotsu laughed again. "Whats so funny? Ban-Ban Ban-Ban Ban-Ban Ban-Ban!!! WHAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY!?!?!?!" I screamed. This was also, a very big mistake. They all laughed at my pity.

"You sound so cute when you say 'Ban-Ban'!!" Jakotsu shrieked in a girlish way.

"Like I said, she is a charming, cute, sweet girl…." Mukotsu said.

Bankotsu did something really unexpected then. "Mukotsu if you do _anything _to cause her pain I swear I am going to hurt you." He practically towered over him with a deadly glare.

"Awww Big Brother is being… Brotherly!!" Jakotsu kept laughing along with the others. He laughed so hard that he started to complain about how his cheeks were hurting.

I hugged Bankotsu to show him my thanks. At this everyone started to say, "Oooh" or "Aww". Mukotsu didn't 'ooh' or 'aww'. He hissed. Bankotsu blushed. I even heard his pulse quickening; this made me let go of him.

"Ahem, so then what are we gonna eat?" Bankotsu asked slowly.

" I don't know. Something that's really good and delicious of course." Jakotsu said. I could tell he was daydreaming by the slight drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. " How bout some fish? Oh, with some rice on the side? Yes… that sounds good." He made a happy face from the thought of the meal.

"Yes that sounds very satisfying." Suikotsu said.

" You want that Rika?" Bankotsu asked fixing his hair.

I nodded, "Sure!"

"Well then, lets go eat some fish~!!" Jakotsu said in a singsong tone. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"This is really good!!" I said plopping some fish into my mouth. I then noticed that I was the only one still eating.

" Hey you gonna finish that?" Bankotsu asked nodding his head towards my food. He was eyeing my food as if it were the last edible thing on the planet.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I pulled my food towards myself. I then heard a very familiar voice out side and turned my head around for just one second to see Kenjiro and Soshi. I shrugged and turned back to my feast to find my food gone. "Eh? EH?!?! Where'd my food go?!?" I said panicking. I looked under the table, turned left and right and saw no trace of my fish. I slumped. "Oh well…"

"Bankotsu took it." Jakotsu laughed. I didn't notice but Bankotsu was munching on something. When I turned to look at his direction he stopped chewing.

"Wime sowwe Wie couldin resist." He said with his mouth full. He then swallowed his food, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He said backing away slowly from my reach.

I straightened up, "It's okay I was starting to get full anyways…" I put my head on the table and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Renkotsu asked.

"I ate so much that I think my stomach is about to explode…" I groaned again.

Bankotsu chuckled, "If you would have given my your food earlier your stomach wouldn't be hurting right now." He said while standing up. "I'm gonna go walk around for a while…. I ate too much too…" He groaned.

Everyone laughed at this I then looked outside to see that it was really dark. "Oh, I have to go. My mom is going to have a panic attack." I stood up and walked outside.

"I'll walk you home. Anyone else wanna come?" Bankotsu asked aloud.

"I'll come with you guys." Jakotsu said wiping his mouth with a cloth.

"I'll pass. I'm just going to go straight to bed." Suikotsu said.

"Same here." Kyokotsu commented.

"I would like too, but after all of a sudden I feel so tired… Don't do anything to her Brother Bankotsu…" Mukotsu groaned.

"Well then I guys its just us three." Jakotsu nodded.

" Yes! He's not coming! WOO!" I exclaimed happily and pointed up at the sky for no reason.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu both laughed. Bankotsu then said, "Why are you so excited? Who's not coming?"

"Nasty Mukotsu. He scares me." I pouted and crossed my arms.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu both laughed lightly. "I thought he did." Jakotsu laughed. Bankotsu laughed a bit. He put his hands on his head and said, "Heh, he won't do anything to you as long as I'm with you."

"He wants to _do _something to me?" I cried. "Why?" I whimpered.

"He thinks you're reaaally cute." Jakotsu pointed out.

I groaned. "Great. I mumbled. "Everyone says that about me." I said.

"Well you are cute Rika." Bankotsu commented.

* * *

Before I knew it we were already at my house.

"_This _is your house?" Jakotsu and Bankotsu both said at the exact same time.

"Yup." I nodded. Their jaws dropped.

"Damn... It's huge." Bankotsu mumbled under his breath.

"Yup. Well I have to go now so I'm going to go, now. Bye bye!" I dashed towards the door and went up the steps. I turned around and waved towards them both. They waved back.

"Bye Rika!" The both yelled back.

I smiled and waved again and slid the door open. My mom was sitting down eating watching the cat.

"Oh hello Rika. Where were you?" She asked. Petting Nezu, our cat.

"Hanging out with my friends." I replied.

* * *

(**A/N **Next chapter coming out tomorrow!! If not, I apologize ahead of time.


	3. Meeting 出会い

Chapter 3: Meeting

(**A/N **still the flashback. Yes it is a long flashback I am aware of that. lol)

I remember that after I told my mom that I had friends, she went idle. She did not believe me at all. She then decided that she wanted to meet them. So I was waiting for Bankotsu and the rest to come so I can tell them that my mom wanted to meet them.

This is going to be interesting… I can just imagine what my mom is going to say when see she' that their way more older than me. I thought to myself as I walked towards the tree that I always met them at after they came back from war (Piko tree). I sighed at the thought.

"That was pathetic. The men weren't even _near _handsome." Jakotsu complained.

"No. It was pathetic cause the soldiers didn't even stand against us. I killed them like that, I didn't even try." Suikotsu said as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes that was a waste of time…" Bankotsu commented, "Well there's Rika!" He exclaimed.

"She seems a bit off… Is there something bothering her? Jakotsu questioned.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Renkotsu replied.

_Well here goes nothing… _I thought as I walked over to them. Bankotsu patted my head, for some reason he always does that. "What's wrong you look down?"

I sighed, "My mom wants to meet you. All of you to put it exact." I said looking at the ground.

"All of us? Seriously?" Jakotsu said. I nodded.

" This is not a good thing. Damn it." Bankotsu said rubbing my hair.

" Can I ask you something? Ban-B- Bankotsu?" I asked. I celebrated in my head since I didn't say 'Ban-Ban'.

" Aww you didn't say 'Ban-Ban'…" Jakotsu whined.

"Why do you always pat my head or play with my hair?" I asked.

Bankotsu suddenly let go of my head, but he twirled my hair. He grinned, "You're hair is really soft… I can't help it." He laughed.

"Soft?" I asked quietly.

"Really? Let me feel it." Jakotsu said pushing Bankotsu over. Jakotsu then played with hair by rubbing it and twirling it just like Bankotsu does. "Woah! It _is _soft!" He exclaimed. "Renkotsu would love to have your hair." Jakotsu joked.

Renkotsu snarled, "Be quiet! I'm doing just fine with no hair." He snapped.

I laughed, soon everyone laughed, but Renkotsu. "So, when does your mom want to meet us?" Bankotsu asked me.

I hesitated, "I think now since she probably isn't sleeping…"

"Well then lets go! After we put our weapons away. I do not want to give her a heart attack." Bankotsu said.

"Yes, we should put them away." Jakotsu commented.

After they put their weapons away, we walked over to my house. "Well we're here…" I said trying to sound excited but I really was a bit nervous.

"Okay then, let's do this." Bankotsu said sounding quite entertained.

" How old is your mom anyways?" Renkotsu asked.

"About twenty-two. Why?"

"Ah so she is still young and beautiful perhaps…" Mukotsu said rubbing his hands together.

"I don't think my mom will ever marry someone like you Mukotsu." I said with my eyes closed.

He whined. "Is it because I'm ugly?" He asked.

"No! It's just that my mom…" _Think Rika think! Say something that won't get him emotional! _I thought to myself. "It's just that my mom loves my dad." I lied. Though he was ugly, I didn't want to say anything rude. I don't like hurting people's feelings at all.

"Stop acting so kind. I'm ugly and you know it." He started to get teary eyed.

"No don't cry!! I really meant it!!" I was about to cry. "You're going to make me sad too…" I choked out. Then I started to cry.

"Rika is too nice." Jakotsu said.

"Aww, Rika don't cry." Bankotsu said squatting at my level. He patted my head. He suddenly stopped which made me turn around to see my mom behind us tapping her foot on the ground. Her arms were crossed and she was giving everyone a glare. Everyone straightened up. Bankotsu gulped, "You said you wanted to meet us all?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"What is going on here?" She asked tapping her foot on the ground faster than before. "I mean, my daughter is crying." She said calmly at Bankotsu pulling me by the arm softly.

"No no no! It wasn't that! It's just that-" Bankotsu said.

"Mukotsu was-" Jakotsu added.

"Making Rika-" Suikotsu joined.

" Feel guilty so she started to cry." Renkotsu finished.

My mom looked at each of them when they spoke with eyes so wary that it made practically made everyone nervous. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked Ginkotsu.

"Gssh?" My mother rolled her eyes then jumped when she saw Kyokotsu, "Wha-what _is _that _thing?_" She asked stepping backwards. "He looks like some kinda rare tree species… I mean green hair and pale-ish skin. Plus he doesn't blink… Does he?" My mom elbowed Jakotsu.

"Not really…. Well I'm not sure I've never really noticed…" Jakotsu replied rubbing his chin.

A sweat drop formed on my mom, "Well then, let's enter the house and talk over with some tea…" My mother said pushing me towards the door.

"You have a really nice house. I mean it." Bankotsu said.

"Flattery will get you no where honey." My mother said bluntly. I heard everyone laugh a bit but Bankotsu.

" Okay then…" Bankotsu mumbled. I laughed and my mother joined in.

When we were in the house and the tea was on the table everyone was silent. Bankotsu looked constipated by the expression on his face. I laughed silently to myself.

"Well, we should start off with our names. My name is Momoko Hitsugaya." She said eyeing Bankotsu.

"What?" He asked.

"What's you're name?" My mom asked.

"My name?" He pointed at himself.

"No. You're father's name." She said sarcastically.

"Oh! My dad's name is-"

" OF COURSE YOU'RE NAME!!!!" My mother yelled at him.

Everyone laughed but my mother and him. "Oh… Ha-ha. Well that was embarrassing… Well my name is Bankotsu and I'm the leader of the Band of Seven…"

My mom spit out her tea. _This is not good… I should've told them to not say that… _I thought to myself biting my lower lip.

"The Band of Seven?!?!" She screamed, "Oh wow. Just when Rika finally befriends someone she befriends mercenaries. This is just lovely. Fantastic. Absolutely wonderful…" She laughed at herself. "Rika, please tell me you are joking. I mean, why _them? _No offense to you boys, but really why them?" I nodded my head to the side twice. "Oh dear god. There has to be some logical explanation to this… I must be dreaming…" She said as she got up. She walked back and forth.

"I think that there's some way we can figure this out…" Bankotsu said.

"You be quiet." She pointed at him with her finger. She kept walking back and forth. She then suddenly stopped, "I have a conclusion to our problem." She said turning around and pointing at the sky, "Rika can hang out with you… people, if you-"

"If we don't do any-" Bankotsu started.

" I'M TALKING HERE!!" She yelled at him. He slumped. " Goodness Bankotsu, has your mother ever taught you _any _manners? Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, Rika will be able to continue hanging out with you men if you treat her kindly with respect. If you people cause her _any _harm in _any_ way, I will personally _murder each one of you brutally_. Got that?" She said looking at all of them.

Bankotsu and the rest looked like someone just took their souls. They looked pale as if they just saw a ghost. Terrified. My mother then started laughing hysterically. Everyone, including me, all looked up at her.

"AHAHAHAH!!!!! I'm joking!!! I'm joking!!! Wow, you guys should have seen the looks on your faces! BWAHAHAH!!!" She laughed uncontrollably.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Jakotsu stuttered.

"I was _pretending_. I was acting like that to scare you guys. Seriously. As if I can kill you people. I mean do you see anything threatening in this house?" She asked.

"No…" Renkotsu replied.

"Exactly. Bankotsu?" My mother asked him.

"Wow. That was good." Bankotsu replied excitedly. My mother laughed.

"But seriously, if you guys do any thing mean to her, or if you make her cry, I will ban you from this house and from ever seeing my daughter again. Okay?" She said smiling.

"Don't worry we won't do anything mean to her…" Mukotsu said eyeing me from head to toe. My mom suddenly got in front of his face and flicked his nose.

"I don't trust this toad. Bankotsu, if this _thing _does something cruel to her, punish him. I don't like the way you eye her with those perverted eyes of yours." She said to Mukotsu.

"Don't worry we won't let Mukotsu harm her in any way." Bankotsu replied.

"Okay then you may leave. Come back anytime to have a drink." She winked at them.

Jakotsu was the first to get up. "Wow, that was a entertaining." He stretched. Everyone started to get up after that. They all headed to the door, I followed them.

"Uh-uh. You, Rika, are going straight to bed." My mother said refraining me from heading out the door. "Mom… Why not?" I whined.

"Don't worry Rika we'll be back tomorrow." Bankotsu smiled at me as he stepped out the door.

"Promise?" I asked as I headed up the stairs.

He winked at me, "Promise."


	4. I'm Sorry ごめんね

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

(Still the flashback but it's the last one so don't worry. So you're probably know what's going to happen D';)

Bankotsu, kept his promise, he came the next day. The others were with him of course. I mean they usually are. He came all happy as always.

"You came!" I smiled.

"Of course I did. I didn't want your mom to get mad. She kinda scares me…" He mumbled the last part.

I giggled, "You're scared of my mom!"

"I am not!" He snapped.

"Admit it Brother you are." Jakotsu said laughing slightly.

"Oh whatever…" He mumbled. He then picked up and placed me on his shoulders.

"Yesss I'm taller… Happy aura happy aura!!" I said louder than I wanted to do.

"Taller?" Bankotsu laughed.

" Rika, you do know that Bankotsu's just carrying you on his shoulder right?" Jakotsu said looking at me.

I looked up at him, and then I suddenly felt sad. "I know…" I mumbled, "Jakotsu you just ruined my happy aura…." I said glumly, "Now it's a depressed aura…"

Everyone laughed at this.

I whined, "Put me down I wanna walk now."

"So you have a 'depressed aura'?" Bankotsu quoted.

"Yes I do… Jakotsu's tall and I'm short." I replied.

"Well have it your way," He put me down, "Well we gotta go to some other war so we'll be back in like, I don't know, 30 minutes." Bankotsu said.

It took me a while to realize that he left me next to the Piko tree. "Okay. You'll come back won't you?" I asked tugging Bankotsu's pants.

He looked down at me and patted my head, little did I know that that was going to be the last time he patted my head. "Of course we'll return." He played twirling my hair in his fingers.

"Yesss… If we don't I wouldn't forgive myself…." Mukotsu said eyeing me in a perverted way. I swear he was probably imagining me naked. I shrugged the thought of it.

"It just feels like, this is the last time I'll see you…" I mumbled looking down at the ground. I was still tugging on his pants.

Bankotsu laughed, "We'll be back don't worry." He said.

Jakotsu joined in, "Is that one of your side effects from the 'depressed aura'?" He laughed.

I let go of his pants. I then pouted.

Bankotsu hugged me, which was an unlikely thing for him to do. "We'll come back I promise." He smiled. That was one of the first times I noticed his eyes. They were a navy blue, which looked as if they told a story of its own. They were bold yet gentle.

Renkotsu, being serious, as always, "We must go now Big Brother."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Bankotsu said. He let me go and then left with the others. They turned around and waved goodbye.

I remember that after that day they didn't come back for a while. I always waited by the Piko tree. One time I saw the Lord's army carrying Bankotsu's sword. I was assuming it was heavy since three men were carrying it. I couldn't help but run over to them and ask where they were.

"Where are Ban-Ban and the others?" I said to the one wearing the black mask. He laughed with the other men and walked away heading to the castle. I didn't know why, but he started laughing, so I walked back to the Piko tree.

Two days passed and they never came back. I always waited by the Piko tree. I loved the Piko tree. It was where I saw Bankotsu and the rest for the first time. I played with one of the branches. It was the third day and they still didn't return. I was still waiting by the Piko tree. I was waiting there for so long that my Mother had to come and get me. It was so dark that I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was crying softly.

"Mommy why are you crying?" I asked. This was the third time I've seen her cry. She only cried when Dad died, and when Nayuki died. She only cried when Nayuki died because she was my best friend. When Nayuki died, I remember that I didn't talk for a very long time. I didn't talk for about two years until my Mother told me that we were moving to the village where I met Bankotsu. We had to move because I didn't talk to anyone, not even my Mother, and my Mother wanted to get a new house so that she could forget the death of my Father. After we moved I slowly started to talk. I remember that day when Nayuki died as if it were yesterday. She died right in front of me.

* * *

"Nayuki come on lets go back to the village! They'll get worried…" I said to her. We were both four, and in the forest.

"I know, I know just let me get that shiny object…" She said as she started to walk towards the shiny object. I whined and looked at village then back to her.

"Seriously let's go!!" I yelled at her. I ran towards her. I tugged her kimono.

"Ha I've got it!!" She said victoriously as she held the shiny object in her hand. I smiled nervously.

"Good then let's go." I said pulling her kimono. We both started to walk until we both heard screeching cry. We both looked at each other and at once we knew it was a demon. I let go of her kimono and we both started running as fast we could. I looked behind me to see if Nayuki was following me, she was. I then saw that the demon was behind her. I screamed, and then she screamed, as she knew it was behind her as well.

The demon flew closer to Nayuki and bit her shoulder as it flew up with her in its mouth. Her black short hair got stained with blood. Her brown eyes were once so gentle and friendly looking, that when I saw the fear in her eyes I see my own reflection. I couldn't help but cry. Nayuki was screaming as she went up higher. The shiny object fell out of her hand as she tried to grab mine, though we were both far away from each other. I climbed a tree and tried to get her hand, but the demon then threw her up in the air and two more demons came flying from both sides. One bit her leg and the other bit her chest. The one that was responsible for getting Nayuki in the air flew closer to ground. It had no intentions of eating me I could tell. Then the demons that were biting her then tore her body in half. I stared at her dead face with tears coming down my cheeks uncontrollably. They then swallowed her body as it started to rain blood. The one that was closer to ground flew away. The blood got all over me. It got on my face and on my clothes. I screamed her name over and over again hoping for her to respond. I knew that deep within my heart that she was dead. The shiny object that fell from her hand is the only memory I have left of her.

* * *

My mother kept crying. I started to cry too. My mother then hugged me tightly as she fell to her knees. I stood there as if I knew why she was crying.

"No…" I mumbled as the tears kept flowing down my cheeks.

"Rika he's DEAD!!" She cried.

"It can't be…" I mumbled quietly. Then I felt something stabbing my heart at the sound of that. I twitched a bit from the pain.

"I'm sorry Rika…" She said to my face. I could see my Mothers face in the darkness. Her light brown eyes were filled with tears. Her dark brown hair was all messed up. "They are all dead. They died three days ago…during the war… They were outnumbered…" She said quietly.

At the sound of that I was able to free myself of her grasp. I slowly walked backwards, trembling. The stabbing got harder and deeper.

"I'm sorry." She cried. I kept walking backwards. "I'm sorry…" She cried. I then ran back to the Piko tree. I fell a couple times but I didn't care. I could still hear my Mother saying, "I'm sorry."

Once I reached the Piko tree, I fell down to my knees and cried. I cried so much that the stabbing reached its ultimate point, it made me pass out.


	5. Rain 雨

Chapter 5: Rain

(This is not the flashback!!! WOOH!!! –Victory dance- before I forget, I do not own the song 'I Miss You' by Avril Lavigne)

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

I sighed at the thought of the flashback. I started to get teary eyed at the end as always. After they died I always waited by the Piko tree. Days passed, the next thing I knew a month passed. Then months passed and a year went by. Before I never it ten years went by and they never returned. For the first six years, I never smiled nor did I laugh. I was always cooped up inside my room, crying softly. I only left my room to eat. My mom just looked at me with a sympathetic look on her face, though she knew not to talk to me.

Basically I didn't really talk to anyone. But it all changed when Kiri moved in the village. She was my neighbor.

* * *

Whenever I went to the Piko tree, Kiri would come out and try to make me laugh, talk, or smile. She never succeeded, until she brought her pet chicken named Pogashi. She told me that it was a really dumb chicken, which it was since it kept running into walls. Then, for the first time in six years, I laughed. At the sound of that my mom came running through the door to see me.

"Rika is finally smiling." She said. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear what it was. She walked over to me and cried softly. Kiri smiled and went back into her house.

After that day I started to spend more time with and we then became best friends. It was because of her that I realized my feelings for…Bankotsu. I told her everything before she came, and at the end of my flashback I started to cry. She patted my head, and wow, no one has done that to me in a long time

"Rika," She started, "You love him don't you?"

"Love? Ban-Ban?" When I said that I could just imagine Jakotsu shrieking happily at the sound of Ban-Ban.

Kiri nodded. "That was the stabbing in your heart…"

I looked down at the ground and nodded.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the Piko tree. It has grown a lot a tremendous amount during the ten years. I love the Piko tree. I saw Bankotsu and the others for the first time on that day so long ago when Kenjiro and Soshi were bullying me. I also befriend Kiri.

"Rika, you tree lover, come on we're going to the village!!" Kiri yelled as she walked slowly to me. I smiled at her. Spending time with Kiri healed the stabbing, but the scar remained on my heart.

"I'm coming." I replied. I said as I jumped off a branch. I ran over to her.

"Rika, why do you always wait bye Piko? I mean They'll never come back no offense really." Kiri said putting her hand on her hip. The wind made her shoulder length light brown hair all tangled. I laughed knowing what she would say. "UGH!! Damn it!! Stupid wing messing up my hair!! AGH!!!!!" She yelled angrily.

_She will never change. _I thought to myself. "Come on Kiri don't blame the wind for messing up your hair." I said to her.

"Sigh. Whatever lets go already I'm aching to leave this place." She said in an annoyed tone. I laughed at her comment and nodded. I walked with her to the ext when suddenly Kenjiro and Soshi's gang appeared in front of us.

"Rika, won't you go out with me?" Kenjiro said with a smirk on his face.

"Rika has no plans to go out with a snobbish pig like you." Kiri snapped. Kenjiro laughed.

"Well then if she won't go out with the snobbish pig how about me?" Soshi said taking off his shirt and showing his muscles. In a weird way I liked Kenjiro and Soshi. I liked them because I was able to meet Bankotsu. Other than that I didn't really care much about them.

Kiri sighed, "Soshi, I do have to say, you are pretty sexy, but really, Rika isn't the dating type of girl. I've known her for four years and she stayed true to the one she loves." Kiri put her hands together and her eyes got all sparkly.

"Loves? Wait, Rika _loves _someone? Who?!?!? That can't be!!" Soshi yelled putting his shirt back on.

"I shall not tell, for it is completely genuine." Kiri said pushing them to the side. She grabbed my arm, "Come on Rika lets get out of here." Kiri pushed one of Kenjiro and Soshi's friends to the ground. I managed to free myself from Kiri and ran to the guy who fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

The guy blushed and nodded. I held out my hand. He took it and I helped him get up. I looked at his pants and they were all dirty.

"Oh… you're pants are all dirty I'm sorry…" I mumbled sadly. I could see Kiri rolling her eyes.

"It's okay." He gulped.

Kiri grabbed my arm, "See? He's okay. Can we go now?" She complained.

"No, wait." I said to Kiri. I then looked at the guy. "I'm Rika." I introduced myself.

"And I am dying to leave. Please?" Kiri whined. I ignored her complaining.

"I'm Haru…" He said scratching his cheek.

I then got an idea of how to repay him for getting his pants dirty. "We're going to the village. Wanna come?" I asked.

Kiri's jaw dropped. "Rika, ARE YOU FOR REAL?!?!" She yelled at me. I kept ignoring her.

Haru nodded slightly. "Great!!" I smiled. Kiri moaned. "Great." She said sarcastically.

I grabbed Haru's hand; he turned a slight shade of pink, and walked with it. He had gray eyes and dark black hair that it almost seemed blue. When we started walking I could hear Kenjiro and the others whispering, 'Aim for the bed' I laughed a bit.

"You have a really musical voice…" He commented.

"Thank you!" I smiled. I could hear Kiri moaning.

She turned to face me, "Rika, does he _have _to come with us?" She asked.

I nodded, "I got his pants dirty." I said softly.

"His mom can wash them." She said moving her hand.

"I can leave if you don't want me here." Haru said bluntly.

I whined. "You are coming with us whether you like it or not. Got it?" I said pointing at his face.

He smiled a crooked smile and held my hand softly, "There is no use in violence, Rika." When he said my name I turned a bit a red. I felt the blood going to my head. I did not comprehend the emotion that rising within me.

"Eh…" I said and took my hand back. He smirked. I took a second look at him. I looked at him from head to toe. He had gray eyes, dark black hair that was up to his chin. He was pretty muscular; I could see why a lot of girls like him. I couldn't help but poke his stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I poked his stomach.

"Woah…"

"Woah what?" Haru asked looking down at me.

"Your stomach is all hard…" I mumbled as I kept poking it.

"Rika, Haru, stop flirting with each other and watch where you're going you big idiots." Kiri said.

We both looked at her and kept walking until we both fell into a pond.

"KYAA!!" I shrieked as I fell on top of Haru who already fell in the pond. I fell right on top of him and we both went underwater. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing in the water. "Wha-" I started until some water entered my mouth. I made a signal to him to say that I was going up, he nodded and we both went up at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh. Kiri laughed a bit as well.

"Well that was fun." Haru said as he got out of the lake, he covered himself, "C-cold…" He shivered. I got out of the water and started to shiver as well.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed. I rubbed my nose. "C-cold…" I shivered. Haru looked at me then took of his shirt. I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. Suddenly, Kiri started laughing for no reason.

"Woah Rika!! Talk about skinny dipping!!" She cried from laughter. I looked at my clothes to realize that my kimono was slipping off and my breasts were about to show. I blushed then hung my head until something hit me. I lifted my head and got the object. It was Haru's shirt. I looked up at him to see that he was shirtless.

"You might wanna put that on." Haru said looking the other direction while he scratched his forehead. He was blushing I could tell.

I fixed my kimono and walked up to him. He turned around to see that I was handing his shirt back to him. "You don't need it?" He asked taking his shirt back. I shook my head, then sneezed and fell to the ground. Haru was next me in less than half a second. Kiri was next to me in half a second.

"Rika!" Kiri yelled out to me.

"Rika whats the matter!?!" Haru was shaking my shoulders.

I sneezed, "I'm so cold… I don't think I can walk. My legs feel like they're frozen…" I sneezed again. Haru then picked me up and placed me on his back. He was carrying me. "Haru what are you doing?" I asked with a weak voice.

"You're sick Rika."

"Your point?"

"I'm going to carry you the rest of the way." He said. It took me a while to realize that he was still shirtless since I was wearing his shirt. I hugged him gently. He was so warm that I wasn't cold anymore.

"You're so warm… I'm going to fall asleep on you…." I mumbled trying to keep my eyes open.

He sighed and kept walking. "Go ahead. I don't mind." He replied. I could see Kiri making a heart with her hands.

"Kiri be quiet…. You know who it is." I said to her with a bit more power in my voice.

" Who? What are you talking about?" Haru asked as he kept walking.

Kiri giggled, "Her one true love." She said, as her eyes were sparkly once more.

"Kiri!!" I whined with my eyes closed. I laid my head on his back.

"I'm just joking. Geez." Kiri said flipping her hair to one side.

"Wait, Rika, you like someone?" Haru asked.

"She doesn't like _anyone,_ well, _but_ she does love someone." Kiri responded.

"Who?" Haru asked. I knew he was going to say this.

Kiri looked at me. Her face just asked the question, 'Do you want me to tell him?' is what it read. I nodded my head a bit. Wow I was going to fall asleep on him.

"Okay then. Do you know who The Band of Seven are?" Kiri asked Haru.

Haru nodded, "Those were the mercenaries' that died ten years ago right? Weren't their names; Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu?" Haru responded.

I twitched at the sound of Bankotsu's name. Kiri just happened to notice. She smiled a sad smile. She then continued, "Well you know the leader right?"

Haru nodded, "You mean Bankotsu right?"

Kiri nodded.

"Yeah he has a really large halberd… and my sister and her friends kept saying how cute he was was…" Haru said. My eyes were closed but my mind was wide alert, so I could still hear them.

"Yeah well, Rika loves him and only him. When he died-"

"She didn't talk for six years nor did she laugh I know." Haru interrupted. This made my eyes open again.

"How did you know about that?" Kiri asked with a puzzled look.

Haru turned a slight shade of pink; "I'll explain it later." He said quietly.

"Well we're here!" Kiri exclaimed happily. She was changing the subject obviously.

"Can you put me down Haru?" I asked him.

"But of course your highness." Haru said placing me back on the ground.

I whacked him softly, "Don't call me that I feel greedy." I laughed.

Haru chuckled, "Greedy? How so?"

"It's just that… yeah you know?" I replied. Haru laughed at this. I took his shirt off my shoulders and handed it back to him. He took it from my hand, "Oh. Thank you." He said as he put it on.

"Well we should get started right?" Kiri said as she skipped in front of both Haru and I. We both looked at each other.

"Get started with what?" Haru asked.

"For the village festival. Duh you buffoon." Kiri said make a dumb face.

"Oh right…" Haru mumbled, "My bad I forgot." He laughed to himself. Kiri sighed and shook her head. "Well, let's go purchase some decorations. Shan't we?" Kiri asked us.

After all of the shopping we did, it started to rain. I had a great time with Haru and Kiri. Haru was so kind and gentle all the time.

"EEEK!!! It's raining!!" Kiri laughed, "We should get back it's starting to get dark!!" She yelled at us.

"Yeah we should!!" Haru yelled back covering his eyes from the rain. He grabbed my hand and we both started running. Kiri was ahead of us.

We kept running around in circles. It then occurred to us that we lost sight of Kiri, which made us lost in the forest. "Damn… Where'd Kiri go?" Haru asked.

"I don't know…" I said looking at our hands. He was holding my hand. I blushed. _We _were holding hands. It was getting darker by the second.

"KIRI!!!!" Haru yelled.

"Kiri!!" I yelled. We kept yelling and there was no answer. It was just Haru and I all alone in the forest late at night, and on top of all that, it was raining.

We then heard a screeching cry. I knew what it was at once. It was the demon that killed Nayuki. I tightened my hold on Haru's hand. He looked down at me and pulled me closer towards his chest. The cry stopped, then we heard another one coming from the opposite side. Haru turned his head around and grimaced. Another cry came from the middle.

"It's going to happen again…" I mumbled.

"What are you talking about Rika?" Haru asked me." I didn't respond, instead I hid my face his in his chest. "Hmm…" He said. We then heard more screeching cries. They were coming from all angles!! I started to cry in Haru's arms. His grip hardened around me.


	6. Raindrops & Teardrops 雨と涙シール

Chapter 6: Raindrops and teardrops

"Damn… Out of all the days why now? Why here? Why when I'm with you?" Haru mumbled. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

"What are you talking about?" I choked out. He snarled, but not to me, to the demons which were probably crowding around us both.

"Rika," He started to say in but a mere soft whisper, "I'm sorry for what you're about to see." He said looking at the ground. I couldn't see his face but I was certain his eyes were closed. I cocked my head to one side. I stopped crying because of the words that came out of his mouth. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"S-sorry? For what?" I asked him.

No answer.

"Haru? Hey, Haru? Haru what are you saying? Your talking nonsense!" I said from frustration. The tears started to form in my eyes, and they slowly escaped.

He somehow was able to see me though it was pitch black. He wiped away my tears. "Don't cry." He told me. He was somehow able to get me in a complete different location, I didn't even notice when we moved. A circle of trees surrounded us.

The demons kept roaring ferociously. Haru grimaced at them as he placed me on a tree branch. "Haru," I started as he let go of my hand. He somehow was on the ground before my eyes. He turned around and smiled, then started walking to the center of the circle that was surrounding by trees. The demons came flying towards him, "HARU!!" I screamed. I tried to jump to the ground from the branch, but I noticed demons coming from behind me. _They can't see me? Or, they don't want me? _ I thought.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a white light. I turned around to see that it was Haru. _What… Is going on here? _I gasped to see a glowing white circle surrounding him. The glow was so bright, that I could see his face; he was looking at the ground. His eyes were closed. The demons stopped what they were doing and looked at him with curiosity in their eyes, as well as me. The light shined brighter. Haru looked up, and opened his eyes, but they weren't gray they were white, like snow. The light then grew too bright that I had to look away from him; I covered my eyes from the light. Suddenly, the glowing stopped.

I opened my eyes and turned to face to see Haru, but instead there was a dragon, a couple of inches away from my face. Its eyes were white. A couple centimeters above them were two long horns. Its whiskers were as long as my hair, and they were a glossy silver that shined in the night. Its scales were on its upper half. They were as black as the night. It had no wings as far as I could tell. It had a cylinder body, long and narrow. Its arms were at the front, the claws were as sharp as its teeth. Its fangs were like knives. The fins went all the way down to its tail. On its head there were long blades of silver fur. The tail was covered with what seemed to be fins.

The dragon looked at me with such kind gentle eyes that it reminded me of Haru… Wait! The dragon _is _Haru!! "Haru," I mumbled, "You're a dragon…" I finished. Tears came rolling down my face. When Haru saw this his face hardened, his eyes grew sad, but they were still gentle. He then turned around and roared. The cry was so painful to my ears that it caused me to fall off the branch. Some demons noticed my fall, and flew to devour me. Haru noticed and unleashed a white beam out of his mouth. The demons were killed before they could even move an inch. Haru roared again, as if threatening the demons. They did not seem to care however. All at once they flew to him, Haru flew up to the sky. He was aligned with the full moon.

The lightening and thunder were useful for me. The lightening made me see, and the thunder blocked out the cries of the demons. Haru, in the sky, was slaughtering every demon that came to him. He used his teeth, his claws and his tail as well. He didn't seem to use the beam. I then felt that something bit my shoulder, it was a demon, but it was not like the others. It was white, with terrifying blue eyes. I let out a cry of pain, and Haru turned to see me. Just by letting his guard down the demons were able to attack him.

"Haru!!" I yelled out. The white demon bit my shoulder harder. I could feel the blood gushing out of my body, but I was somehow alive. Haru was being attacked brutally by the demons, they were biting him everywhere and tearing off his skin. He let out a roar of pain and started to fly around, but the demons just clung on to him by their teeth.

"H-Haru…" My voice was weak, and I started to feel faint. The lightening made me see that Haru was bleeding everywhere. _Haru…. _ I tried to scream, but I had no energy to scream. Haru then let out a beam from his mouth and was somehow able to kill every demon that clung on to him. With this, he flew to the demon that was slowly killing me. The white demon then let go of my shoulder, and flew up to sky and roared. Haru came to me; he was flying crookedly, and crashed a couple of times from the blood loss.

Suddenly, more demons came out of nowhere! Haru had no time to take care of me, so he seemed to teleport to the white demon. He was that fast. The white demon bit Haru in the center of his body and tore out a chunk of meat. Haru did the same to the demon. The smaller demons joined the white demon and started to cut, bite, and slash Haru.

I somehow was able to get to my feet, once I did this I ran wherever my legs took me. Haru would want me to do this. A couple of demons noticed this and they chased me. I screamed for helped. I started to run to the village. _Wait! If I go to the village the demons who are following me will then slaughter them!! _ I thought frantically. I was starting to get tired but my legs wouldn't stop. I kept running. The group of demons caught up to me in no time. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. They started to bite me everywhere. I fell to the ground since I was started to loose too much blood. I couldn't move, for the demons were eating me away. Out of nowhere a white beam slaughtered the demons, their blood fell all over me. I raised my head from the ground to see Haru floating in the air; an endless amount of blood was dripping off his body. He seemed horrified and furious. He then flew over to me. He crashed into a couple of trees, but he still slowly flew to my side. He was able to slaughter all of the demons.

Once by my side he was in his human form. I closed my eyes. I didn't have the strength to open them anymore. "Rika!!" He cried. "Rika!!! Please Rika don't go!!" He cried. He was crying, for I could feel little drops of water on my face. It was raining, but there is a difference between tears, and raindrops. He embraced me into his arms, "Rika!!" He choked out, "Rika please live!!!!" He was then carrying me in his arms, and I could feel wind blowing in my hair, which was covered in blood. He was carrying me as he ran. I didn't know where he was going, but he was probably going to the village. _Haru… _ I thought. "Someone!!! Anyone!!! Help!!" He cried. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little red light in the distance that Haru was heading to. He was running so fast that the blood practically dried on my face. His pace started to slow down, he then collapsed on the ground .He was on top of me, I could see his face, he was giving me a soft smile.

"Over here!! Over here!!" I heard someone call from the distance. Haru and me didn't move an inch. Our eyes were locked on each other's.

"Rika…" His voice was a whisper, "Did I ever tell you…" He paused to flinch from the pain. He then continued, "That the first time I saw you… I lo… loved… y-you…" Pause. My eyes grew wide. "When you first came into…. town twelve years ago, I loved you. From the very first day I saw you…. But, you seemed so sad all the time… I was scared to speak to you…." I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his pulse quickening, and then it slowed. A couple of seconds' later, I felt nothing. _Haru… _ I thought. Tears started to roll down my face. _Haru!! _

"Rika!! Haru!!!" Kiri cried out. She rushed by my side. "Rika!!!" She sobbed. Slowly more men and woman came running from the village.

"Oh my goodness!! They're bleeding!!!" A woman cried. I then realized that it was my mother who came by my side.

"What? Haru seems to have cuts all over his body…" Kiri sobbed.

"Oh my- Hey over here!!! There's a sea of blood and dead demons!!!" A man cried out.

The tears kept rolling down my face. My mother, and Kiri were both sobbing. Some then picked Haru up, I then felt cold.

"Haru seems to be…. _Dead_!!" A man yelled out. It was still raining. "If we get him to the priest in time, he may live!" He continued.

I kept crying as someone lifted me from the ground, they were then carrying me. I couldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes. _Bankotsu… Haru…._ I thought.

It was still raining, and then I blacked out.


	7. His Face 彼の顔

Chapter 7: His face

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, "Where am I?" I asked before I coughed.

"You guys!! Rika finally woke up!!" A girl yelled outside. She slid the door open. It was Kiri. I smiled to see her standing above me. Kiri then ran over to my side and fell to her knees and cried, "Rika!! I thought you were dead when you didn't open you're eyes when Kenjiro was carrying you!!!" She sobbed.

I patted her head, "Rika, I'm all right." I smiled.

Kiri looked up at me with a death glare, "Rika, when we got here, both you and Haru were _dead_!" She yelled.

I gasped, "Haru!! Where is he?!?!" I asked frantically as I sat up. I then felt a bit of pain, "Ow…" I said holding my stomach.

"Relax Rika, he's right next to you. He's sleeping so don't wake him up." Kiri whispered looking over at Haru. I sighed from relief then lied back down.

"Wait, if we were dead, then how are we still alive?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"Well," Kiri started, " When we got you guys here, you were both dead. It seemed that we couldn't do anything to Haru because it was like he died twenty minutes before, but you died when we literally laid you down on the bed." Kiri stopped to clear her throat; she then said, "The shiny object that you now have as a necklace, the stone that reminds you of Nayuki, started to glow in an eerie way…" Kiri paused and rubbed her chin, "It then split into two and entered both your, as in you and Haru's, chests. It was unlike anything I have ever seen before…. When it split into two the wind blew and it was as if it was whispering to us." She said with her finger on her chin.

My eyes narrowed. "Well, what did it 'whisper'?" I quoted on 'whisper'.

"It whispered 'I give my remaining soul to you two' and that's about it. Or something like that." Kiri replied.

My eyes widened. I looked outside the open window. _Nayuki, you gave us your remaining bit of soul left… _I thought. At the thought of it, the wind blew as if Nayuki replied. I smiled. _Wait… but that means that… _I then slowly sat up and touched my chest to see if the necklace was there. "It's not there anymore…" I said sadly.

Kiri then sat up. "That reminds me, after the stone entered your bodies, this _thing _came out of Haru..." Kiri said rummaging through her kimono. "Eh, where is it?" She mumbled to herself. "Ah! Here it is." She said handing me a blood red stone. It was in the shape of a teardrop. I took the stone from her hand and examined it closely. It was beautiful from close up.

"Rika!!" I heard my mother yell out as she ran into the room. She ran to my side and sat down on her knees next to Kiri. She put her hands on my cheek, and then embraced me into her arms. I smiled at her and hugged her back. "Rika!! What? How? What happened to you two?" She started.

"Well, Haru, Kiri and I were all coming back from the other village nearby, Haru and I then lost trace of Kiri. It was raining… and lets see… what happened after that? Oh yeah we then heard a cry, which was a demon, Haru then-" I stopped in midsentence. Haru wouldn't want me to expose the truth that he's a dragon… Right?

"Then?" My mother and Kiri both asked.

I had no choice. I had to lie. "Then, a much larger demon… a… um…rat… demon, yes a rat demon, ate all of the demons that were surrounding us. Once it did it chased after Haru and I and tried to devour us both. Haru then punched through its head and it died and yeah." I lied.

" A rat demon?" They asked. "Wow…"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I laughed. _That wasn't what happened... at all._ I thought looking at Haru. I sighed. He seemed so peaceful. I then thought of something, "Hey when will this wounds heal?" I asked my mother.

My mother blinked. Kiri then took over, "The stone brought you back alive, and it healed all the wounds as well." She smiled.

I smiled back.

"Hey can you guys leave I wanna get some rest." I yawned. My mother and Kiri both looked at each other and nodded. They then got up and left. I sighed. I wasn't tired at all. I just wanted to look at Haru. He looked so peaceful compared to his terrifying dragon form. I scooted myself over to him. I was about to rub his cheek until he mumbled, "Ri…ka…" in his sleep. I refrained my hand. That reminded me…

* * *

"_Did I ever tell you…" He paused to flinch from the pain. He then continued, "That the first time I saw you… I lo… loved… y-you…" Pause. My eyes grew wide. "When you first came into…. town twelve years ago, I loved you. From the very first day I saw you…. But, you seemed so sad all the time… I was scared to speak to you…."_

* * *

I blushed from the thought of it and scooted myself back to my own bed. I laid down and turned around so I wouldn't face him. I then heard Haru sit up. "Mmmm…. Rika? Rika!!" Haru exclaimed. I turned my face towards him to see him sitting up, smiling at me. I turned to my body and sat up.

"Haru…" I said in relief, I then suddenly hugged him. "Haru!!" I sobbed in his arms. I could feel him slowly wrapping his arms around me. I didn't know why I did this.

"Rika… I'm so sorry for yesterday… or the day before yesterday. Well the day I showed you _that _part of me." He said softly.

I looked at his face. He had a painful expression. I put my hand on his left cheek, "Not that. I thought that I was going to loose you." I said. He smiled back.

Then, our faces got extremely close to each other's. Well, his did. We were about to kiss! I pulled back, "I've never kissed a guy before…" I said under my breath. I was looking at his bandages. They had no reason to be there but whatever.

Haru lifted my chin, he smiled, "Your point?"

I smiled in response. His face got closer to mine, I leaned in for the kiss, and then Bankotsu's face popped up into my mind for no apparent reason. _Bankotsu… _I thought.

Haru pulled back. " Bankotsu?" He asked with a gentle expression.

I nodded.

He smiled. "Rika it's okay." He said. He got up and headed for the door.

"Haru…" I mumbled.

He turned around and smiled in response, then left the building.


	8. Tombstone 墓石

( **A/N **Yuti-chan;; lol no Haru can not read her mind lol. hes just a dragon. its just that when you know someone so well you know what there thinking who reads;; well chp 8 is finally up. sry for wait ill tell you guys why it took me so long at end of chp. plz review!! )

Chapter 8: Tombstone

"_Where am I? Am I dreaming? This is a dream isn't it? Great."_

"_Hey Rika!" A voice called from the distance._

_Did someone just call me? I thought. I turned around and gasped._

"_Bankotsu…" I mumbled his name, he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I ran to him, but no matter how much I ran he never got closer. He was still in the distance. "Hey!! Ban-Ban!! Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled at me then turned around. I kept running to him until he finally wasn't in the distance anymore. He was within my reaching range. I stopped to catch my breath. I then grabbed his wrist he turned around and smiled. His entire body then turned into little white circles, and flew into the air. I fell to my knees and cried. "Bankotsu…"_

I suddenly opened my eyes and quickly sat up.

"So. You finally woke up Ms. Sleep-a-lot." I turned to face Kiri who was sitting on the counter. She jumped off and walked over to me. "Were you having some kinda nightmare? You were sweating and shaking."

I looked at the bedspread and nodded.

" It was about Bankotsu wasn't it?" She said.

I looked up at her. "How di-"

"You said his name like three times in your sleep. Well, actually twice but you said Ban-Ban so I guess that makes three…" She interrupted.

I laughed, "Sure that makes three."

Kiri smiled, "Hey do you wanna go visit them?"

"Visit?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"Yeah there tombstone."

"I don't know…."

"C'mon!! It'll be fun!!" Kiri said tugged my arm.

"Kiri…" I mumbled.

She got up and headed for the door, "Meet me here tomorrow okay? You _are _coming whether you like it or not. I'll pull your hair if I have to." She said exiting the room.

I put my hand on my scalp. _Ouch... Tugging on my hair like that. _ I laughed to myself. "Fine. I'll go." I said to myself. I yawned and got up. I stretched my arms and headed for the door. I was about to slide the door open but I heard someone talking about me.

" Damn. Rika is fine as hell." This I knew who it was. Kenjiro.

"You got that right. Man, I can't believe we use to bully her ten years ago. If it wasn't for that she could've been my girlfriend if I treated her kindly… Damn." This was Soshi.

I slid the door open. They both turned to face me, "Hey, Rika. How ya doing?" Soshi asked me turning a bit red.

"How ya feeling?" Kenjiro asked trying to be smug by crossing his arms and leaning on the house.

" I'm fine thank you." I smiled kindly to them. I then walked away.

"So sexy…." They drooled. I closed my eyes and laughed until I hit something.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my head. I opened one of my eyes and saw Haru He was looking down on at me, smirking for some reason.

"Well hello there, Rika." He smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked him pouting.

" Nothing."

" Geez…" I crossed my arms.

" Well then about, er, yesterday, yeah, I'm sorry bout that." Haru said looking away from me. He was starting to turn pink.

_Why do so many guys like me? First was Mukotsu, now there's other people. _I thought. "It's okay." I blushed.

" Oh. So there you are." Kiri said. I stepped aside. She smiled when she saw Haru behind me.

"Girl talk…" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Haru.

" Kiri what are you doing?" I asked her freeing my arm.

" Rika, he is so into you!" She shrieked quietly.

" I know, he even told me." I said quietly.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my goodness!! HE DID?!?! WHEN!?!?" She jumped up and down.

I scratched my cheek and looked away, "On the day the rat demon tried to kill us…"

"Awww that is so romantic…" Kiri put her hands together and her eyes got all sparkly.

" Kiri. You know that…" I started.

She sighed. "Rika, yes I know you love that dead mercenary, but seriously. I mean, I don't know why you just get this through your head." She laughed a bit, "He's DEAD!!! Whoosh gone. Never coming back. He's yesterday dinner. We ate it all, and there's no way to bring it back." She said putting her arm around me.

"Yes there is. You can vomit it out." I said taking her arm off me.

Kiri put her hand on her waist. "Okay, so you're saying that you can vomit Bankotsu back to life?"

I whined. "No. What I'm saying is, is that if you can bring yesterday's food back, I'm sure you can bring Bankotsu back to life. And, you can also make more of yesterdays dinner…"

Kiri laughed, " So you're gonna have sex with Haru, get pregnant, have a boy, and name him Bankotsu? Nice Rika. Nice." Kiri said laughing out loud.

I flushed, "KIRI YOU BIG NASTY WOMAN!!! Ugh!!" I yelled at her. I crossed my arms and blushed like crazy.

Kiri got up. She put both her hands on my shoulder and shook me, " Rika, seriously he's gone with the wind or however you wanna put it."

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm going home. Wanna come?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Sure. Bring Haru with you." She added.

"Kiri…. Fine. I will." I stomped away away from her. I could have sworn I had her saying 'Yesss'.

" Hey Rika wait for me!!" Kiri chased after me.

I didn't even bother waiting for Kiri, instead I grabbed Haru's arm and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked laughing.

"My house. To eat. Then sleep. Well you stay the night if you want." I said to him, still walking. Kiri finally got caught up to us.

" Geez Rika. You made me… Run… How cruel…" She said between breaths.

I laughed at her pain. "That's what you get when you make fun of me. Hmph. C'mon Haru lets make her run some more." I said holding Haru's hand. He looked confused, but did what I told him to do. We both ran, which made Kiri run after us. Haru and I laughed at her pain.

"Rika!! Please for the love of Buddha!!" She complained.

I slowed and turned around. "C'mon Kiri we're waiting." I smiled.

" So if I get up you won't start running? Cause you run really fast." She huffed.

I nodded. Kiri then got up and ran over to us. "See? I told you we wouldn't run away." I grinned. Haru laughed a bit. I then felt that my hand was swinging back and forth. I looked at it. I had completely forgotten that Haru and I were still holding hands.

I blushed, and freed my hand. Haru looked at me and laughed to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. Kiri was wheezing like crazy. For such a skinny girl, she was really out of shape.

" You are so adorable when you blush." He said stroking my cheek. Even though it was dark, he knew I was blushing, for my face felt really hot.

" Rika!" My mother exclaimed happily as she opened the gate to our house. She then frowned, "Haru. What are you doing to my daughter? Touching her like that?" My mother said slapping his hand off my cheek. "Geez Rika, this is probably the second time I've caught you having physical contact with a man. First was Banktosu, who was patting your head, now it's Haru who's touching you in such a perverted way. My goodness. Rika, you certainly have the boys wrapped around your finger."

Haru straightened up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He bowed. My jaw dropped. He had no idea that my mother was just playing around. Like last time, with Bankotsu and the others. She loves scarring people.

" Wow, unlike Bankotsu this one has manners." She pointed at him. "You have my permission to elope with my daughter." She said taking a ship from her drink in one hand.

"MOM!!!" I yelled.

" Rika, I'm joking!! Ahaha. Hey Haru wanna drink?" She asked him elbowing his shoulder. "Wait, I should stop drinking and make dinner for you guys." She said smacking her fist into her palm. She then threw the cup randomly into the air. "Well then, come in come in!!" She escorted.

Haru and Kiri shrugged and went inside. I did the same. _She's drunk…_

"Wow that was some good stuff!!" Kiri exclaimed happily. She gulped down the last bit of her drink.

Haru sighed with satisfaction. "That was rather satisfying if I do say so myself." He rubbed his stomach. I just sat there.

"You guys don't eat like this?" I asked them.

Kiri looked at me with one eye as the other was closed. "Huh?" She then turned to me with both eyes open. "Rika, I eat a meal as huge as this once every year." She said as she laid on the floor. "Man that was de-li-cious."

" What about you Haru?" I asked him.

" I eat a meal like this once every month." He said. "What about you?"

"Mmmm…" I hesitated, "Every day actually…"

Kiri sat up. "EVERY DAY? WOW YOU'RE A PIG!!!" She pointed at me with a finger covered in white rice.

I laughed, "I guess you can say that."

"Well," My mother got up, "It's about time for you children to go to sleep. Are your parents okay with this Haru? About you staying the night?" My mother asked him.

" I don't think so. I think they'll go insane so I'm going to go." Haru got up. "Thank you for the meal Momoko." He bowed.

"No problem kid." My mother smiled.

" Well goodbye Rika, Kiri, and Momoko." He said as he left the house.

" Bye Haru!"

" Later kid!"

"Goodbye Haru." I said. He turned around and smiled. For some reason that reminded me of the last time I saw Bankotsu. I looked at the ground and sighed.

" Well are you people going to sleep or what?" My mother asked us.

" Oh. Yeah. C'mon Kiri." I got up and headed for my room, Kiri followed me.

"Well goodnight Rika." Kiri snuggled in her bed.

"Kiri can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like anyone?"

" Well, like but not love." She replied.

"Really? Who?" I turned around to face her.

"Mmmm…" She hesitated. "Soshi."

"Are you serious? Soshi? Huh." I thought about it for a second. "Kiri-" I was interrupted by a mumble so low, that I couldn't hear what it was saying. _She's sleeping._ I thought. I then rolled over on my side, and fell asleep.

"Rika. C'mon Rika get up lets go to the tombstone." I heard a voice calling from the distance. My eyes slowly opened. There before me was Kiri, already dressed in her kimono.

"It's morning already?" I sat up then yawned. "I have to get dressed…."

"No problem! I already have a special kimono picked for you!" Kiri said throwing me the kimono that smacked my face.

"Kiri… be gentle its barely the morning." I yawned. I got the kimono on my face and unfolded it. It was very beautiful. It was a dark blue with red flowers randomly embroided on it. Its bow was a couple of inches above the bottom. "Kiri is this made correctly? It looks really short…"

"That's how it's suppose to be. It's a new style that I made especially for you." Kiri grinned. "Well put it on!"

"Kiri it's so short!!" I complained. The kimono was a perfect fit, but it was up to my knees. No, it was above my knee, and just below my thigh, or up to my thighs. It was somewhere around that short.

" Kyaaa!! Rika you look, so adorable!!!" Kiri shriekied.

" If you say so…" I replied, "Well where's my sandals?" I asked.

Kiri threw another thing at my face. I wiped it off and held it in my hands. They were unusually long white socks that would be slightly above my knees. Of course I had to put them on for Kiri. I slipped them on each leg then put my sandals on. I could easily stand up. I walked more freely as well.

"Wow I can walk better in this…" I said quite surprised.

Kiri grinned. "Now we need to do your hair…." She grabbed a comb and combed my long dark black hair. "Rika your hair is so soft and long."

"I tend to get that a lot." I laughed.

"Your hair is so dark the it seems to be blue when the sun hits it…. It also goes well with your navy blue eyes, which go well with you light peach skin." She complimented. "There, all done!!"

Kiri then turned me to face a mirror. I looked dazzling. My hair was down and my kimono-like dress went well with the socks. The brown sandals looked nice with the outfit.

"Well then let us leave Rika the magnificent." Kiri grabbed my arm and pushed me out of my room, and out of the house.

"Hey look it's Haru!!" Kiri pointed out. "Hey Haru!!!"

He turned around, Kiri smiled at him. Haru slowly walked over to us. He looked at me from head to toe. "Aren't you cold with that?" He asked looking at my short kimono.

I shook my head, "Not really."

Haru sighed, "Well where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the tombstone that belongs to The Band of Sixes." Kiri answered him with a flip of her hair.

"Seven." I corrected her in a voice so soft she could only hear.

"The Band of Seven." Kiri corrected herself.

Haru luaghed then cleared his throat, "Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure!" Kiri said.

I was too busy looking at the clouds that were moving slowly in the clear sky. I then looked at Kiri, "Lets go!" I said tugging onto her arm. One thing I didn't get was why I had to wear this particular outfit. "Kiri why do I have wear this today?" I asked her.

Kiri grinned evilly. "Revenge…"

I stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Kiri then let go of my arm and started to run towards the village. I stood in place and looked at Haru who was looking back at me. "Why did start running?" I asked him.

"Well yesterday you made her run so I guess she wants you to run after her and feel exhausted like she did." He hypothesized.

"Oh. Well I better start running after her." I sighed. "You coming?" I asked Haru, as I was about to bolt after Kiri.

He shrugged. "I don't really have a choice…"

I laughed and ran to Kiri. Haru was behind me all the time; he didn't appear to be sprinting at all. I looked over my shoulder to see him. Haru looked ahead of me and suddenly yelled out, "Rika watch where you're going!!"

I turned my head around to see that I was about to run into a tree, I tried to stop but it was too late.

-_CRASH!!! -_

"Ow…." I complained. Haru slowly walked over to me, laughing.

"Are you okay?" He held out his hand, which I took. He pulled me up.

"I'm fine…" I replied rubbing my nose.

"Can you still run?"

"I don't think so…." I said glumly.

"You should walk then."

I nodded, "It's a good thing that the village is right over there." I pointed towards a herd of trees.

Haru and I walked passed the trees and before was the village. Kiri was sitting on rock, looking a bit annoyed, "What took you so long?" Her arms were crossed.

"I ran into a tree." I said bluntly.

Kiri laughed. "Figures." She got off the rock and walked over to Haru and I. "Well let's go find that tombstone. I think it's right over there. I heard that it was at the base of some sacred mountain or whatever."

I looked around for anything that resembled a mountain. A couple feet away, I saw a little small mountain. It wasn't big or small, but averaged sized. I started to walk towards it. It wasn't that far really. I then looked around; all that there were was a tombstone that was split into two. There seemed to be little planks of wood around it. One of the halves stood up, while the other was on the ground surrounded by the wood.

"Is this it?" I asked Kiri who walked next to me.

"Huh? WHAT!?! This can't be it. The tombstone was one!! How can it be two?!?! Unless this isn't it… But I heard that it was under a little roof. Or _was_ under one. Hmm. There has to be some shorta logical explanation to this…" Kiri said rubbing her chin. She then turned to me, "I'm sorry Rika. I'm a failure at life…" She sobbed.

I kneeled on the ground next her. I patted her head, "It's okay Kiri." I smiled.

"This is odd." Haru said. I got up and so did Kiri. There was an old man who was walking by us carrying a shovel on his back. "Excuse me!!" Haru yelled at the man. The man stopped in his tracks and faced Haru.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could explain to me why the tombstone of The Band of Seven is split into two." Haru nodded his head towards the tombstone. "If that's it…"

The man's eyes grew wide. He then coughed, "The Band of Seven were mercenaries that wreaked havoc around this area some time ago."

"We all knew that." Kiri said.

" Well, one day the tombstone of the seven man army split into two. There was no lightening on that day either." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" Haru said rubbing his chin.

" That is so amazing. Seriously. I have never been so amazed in my life, I think I'm going to pass out from shock." Kiri said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Kiri! Be nice." I elbowed her.

She groaned.

"Anyways please do continue." I said to the man.

"It's believed that the seven souls escaped." He said.

Kiri put her hand on her hip, and shifted her weight to one leg, "So you're saying that they're zombies or something?" Kiri laughed at the thought of it. She put her arms out and started to walk slowly, "I'm a zombie… oooh." She stopped and laughed so hard she cried.

"Kiri… Geez." I sighed.

"Tell me," Haru started, "How did they look like?"

"Well, there was one who was the size of a small mountain, one who resembled a toad, one who was part machine, one who had claws attached to his hands, one who wore a scarf on his head, one who seemed to appear as a woman, and the leader of the bloodthirsty host. He was the strongest despite his youthful appearance."

This made Kiri stop laughing so hard. "A small mountain, hey did he swing something around? Wasn't his hair green? He didn't blink did he?" Kiri asked the man.

"Yes." The man said.

"Huh, I remember that one day, like a couple of weeks ago. Maybe three weeks ago, I heard these rumors about this enormous guy. Then one day, I was walking around the woods and came across him. He didn't see me, but he was eating demons. He was huge too. He was like some rare kinda tree almost…" Kiri said rubbing her chin.

_Why does everyone one compare him to a tree? _I thought. "Kyoukotsu." I commented. "You saw Kyoukotsu." _Wait that means that Bankotsu is alive too? _I gasped. "Bankotsu…." I whispered. Haru heard me, for he turned his head to face me. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So that big clumsy fool's name was Kyoukotsu huh?" Kiri commented.

"Clumsy? What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well, he kept falling on his butt." She laughed. "It was pretty funny actually." She giggled from the memory. "When he fell, the ground shook. It was like an earthquake was going on."

I sighed and looked at the sky. _Bankotsu, are you really alive? If you are where are you?_

( **A/N ** Wow. Lol you people have no idea how many times I had to watch that one episode with Kyoukotsu and Koga and that other chick Ayame... lol. lot of waiting and buffering. xD

Anyways, it was a good waste of time. I mean, at first I thought that the tombstone thingys roof was still up but then I saw epi 103 [I think its that one] and it turned out that the roof was like, destroyed, so I had to do all this editing and I was like, "AGH". So I didn't type my story for a while. My point is, that the other chapters may be up in a while cause I'll have to watch actual episodes of Inuyasha.

Yeah.... Well cmt and review!! )_  
_


	9. Eternity 永遠

**Chapter 9: Eternity**

"Well, there's no point of being here." Kiri said to us, "We should get back. Pft, souls escaped. Puh-lease." Kiri mumbled the last part.

"Kiri. Really." I moaned.

"Rika, there is no logical way that seven guys who died can be brought back to life. Seriously. I mean the only way they can come back to life is if they were some freaking zombies." Kiri pointed out.

I pouted. "Whatever. Even if they are alive… Oh never mind."

After that we all walked back to our village in silence. I couldn't help but think of what Kiri said; I mean she did have a point. _There is no way they can be alive. If they are it's probably some ghost. Yeah that has to be it. _I kept thinking that over and over in my mind, but whenever I thought of Bankotsu being alive, actually seeing him, made my heart quicken. What if he really was alive, in the bone and flesh?

"What are those guards doing?" Haru asked.

I looked up to see an army of soldiers going to the castle. There was one I recognized; he had a black mask on him. The same one that was with the army of men that was carrying Bankotsu's halberd… I clenched my fists. He was probably the one who was responsible for the execution The Band of Seven.

"Rika? What are you doing? You seem angry…" Kiri said.

I turned to face her. "Oh, it's nothing just a bad thought."

"Bad thought? Rika are thinking of nasty things? Ooh you bad girl." She said running her fingers up my waist.

"Waa stop!!" I giggled.

I then heard a noise that sounded like an explosion. Everyone turned to the castle. It was on fire! Well it wasn't technically on fire there was smoke coming out.

I gasped.

Everyone then started running around frantically. Kiri, Haru and I just stood there. I then saw my Mother pointing at the castle laughing for no reason. "That's what you get you almighty lord!! HA!!" She kicked the ground and ran off laughing. "Rika, what are you doing? Can't you see that the castle is on fire? C'mon let's leave." She said carelessly. She stopped running when she saw us standing there like tomatoes.

Haru laughed, "You sound pretty carefree about the castle being on fire."

"Ugh, darling glad you asked, truth is I can't stand that lord." My Mother said pointing her finger into her mouth and making a gagging noise.

Then at that moment, it is as if I heard Bankotsu's voice. I looked at my Mother and the rest who seemed to be pretty entertained with their conversation. I looked around. There was an endless amount of villagers running around everywhere. They're running away from the castle 'cause there's probably a battle going on. _Maybe it is true. Maybe they really are alive… _I thought. I slowly started to leave Kiri and the others, before I knew it they were out of my sight. I then ran towards the castle. I stopped when I saw a tornado like thing just fly above me. I squinted my eyes to see that there was actually someone in there. I couldn't actually see how the person looked like. I stopped to think. _Why would there be a man in a tornado? Is he trying to kill himself? Geez what a weirdo…_ I thought. I turned to see if Haru and the others were still standing there. I could see them calling out my name. The running of people made it better for me. They wouldn't be able to find me that easily.

I then saw that Haru was looking straight at me. I stood there, starring at him. He was starring at me.

"I'm Sorry…" I mouthed.

Haru looked hurt by my words. He knew that I was going to the castle to see if Bankotsu really is there. He knew that I loved Bankotsu, and not him. He's probably thinking that I'll die somehow by the guards or whatever. Even if I did, I would have died for love. Yes. That's a good way to go.

I gave a soft smile then turned around and continued to run. I then reached the never-ending woods. If I past these trees I would be able to see if Bankotsu is really there. "Yeah, I can do this." I said to myself. I then started to run into the woods. I was running so fast that I fell, a lot. A good thing is that the kimono that Kiri gave me is short so I can run faster. The falling didn't get my kimono dirty at all. It still looked new. I then decided to walk just in case if it would get dirty. I kept walking around and around until I realized I was lost. _Why am I lost just when Bankotsu could be right around the corner?_ I thought. I sighed.

"AAAAAH!!!!" I yelled. I was so frustrated about this. I was so frustrated with this I wanted to cry. I'm lost, and Bankotsu could be alive. And I'm lost, wasting my time walking around in circles like a complete moron. I have walked in this forest millions of times to get to the castle, and yet I get lost on this certain day. I whacked my head.

"I can do this." I said to myself. I kept thinking of Bankotsu, he was my incentive for getting through the woods. I then decided to run straight ahead of me. I kept falling, but I thankfully didn't harm myself.

I ran, and then gasped, the castle. It was right in front of me. I slowed down to a jog, then to a walk. I looked around the castle. It was a bloody hell in here. There was blood everywhere. I started to get a little lightheaded. I kept walking. After all of a sudden I fell over something. This time I did hurt myself.

"Ouch…" I got up to see that I fell over a dead body. It was the man that wore the black mask. He was covered in blood as well as his dead comrades. I covered my mouth to prevent the screaming. I got up at once and calmed myself. I continued walking. I then heard something, as if two swords crashing into each other. I gasped. _Bankotsu has a sword, well halberd actually, but still. Maybe he's… _I started to follow where the crashing of swords were coming from. I heard noises that sounded like little explosions. _ Ginkotsu maybe? _

"WINDSCAR!!" I heard someone yell.

I jumped to the random yelling, and the random choice of words. I've never heard anyone in my life say _windscar_. Whatever that is. I then turned around. I saw a yellow… how do I say this… slash going through a temple? Yes, slash. Or scar. Wait, maybe it's a scar of the wind so it's called windscar. But shouldn't it be transparent? I mean you can't see wind…. Unless- WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS!?!? I HAVE NO TIME TO BE THINKING OF WIND!!

Wait. I was going the wrong way. Wow, I have a bad sense of hearing… All the clanging and banging were coming from the opposite direction of where I was heading. My goodness. Really where did I think I was going? I was going left when the noises came from the right. I laughed. _I'm so stupid… _I thought.

I then went the opposite direction, the _correct _direction you can call it.

"Damn… You put a scar on my Banryu…" I froze. Literally. I didn't move when I heard this voice. It was Bankotsu. God, he had such a sexy voice. Puberty can do a lot of changes to a girls mind. Even if he's complaining about something, he still sounded sexy. Wow. I sound like a complete girl. But there's nothing wrong with it really, I mean, I _am _a girl. And us girls think of stupid things like this, and there i go rambling again...

"Good job Ginkotsu, you saved me." My heart skipped.

"Gsh." This was Ginkotsu! I don't know anyone else who talks by saying 'gsh'. Really, who would say 'gsh'?

I then heard someone snarling as if, they were angry for some reason.

Before I knew it, I was running around the gate to find the entrance. My heart was pounding in my chest. After ten long years I was finally going to be able to see him again. I was so happy. I then stopped when I saw the entrance. I slowly walked through it.

"What the? Hey, who the hell are you?" A boy with red baggy stuff said to me. He had dog-ears, which I found to be adorable and odd at the same time. He had gold eyes that seemed to be rather angry.

Then I saw Bankotsu. He was right in front of me.

He looked angry, and then his face softened.

When I saw him, not only did my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, but I was about to faint. Wow. He is probably one of the best-looking guys I've seen in my life. Tears slowly escaped my eyes, from joy of course. I haven't seen him in what felt to be like an eternity.

"Did I say something?" The dog boy said to the girl who was wearing a green odd skirt. It was very short, about the same length as my kimono.

I then started to cry, sobbing actually. It's quite embarrassing to cry in front of people you don't know. "B-Bankotsu…" I choked out. I ran up to him.

He just blinked.

I caressed his cheek. He didn't disappear into any white circles.

"Bankotsu!" I cried into his arms.

He stabbed his halberd into the ground. He wasn't mad, and to my surprise he didn't kill me. He does love to kill, I am aware of that; I mean he kills men, women and children. "Who are you?" He asked.

I looked up at him with my tears streaming down my face.

He looked like he was in total shock, "Ri…ka? Rika?!" He looked down at me.

I continued to cry.

"Rika what's the matter?" He lifted my chin up with one finger.

"I missed you…" I replied. I could hear the dog boy groaning from behind me.

His eyes widened, and pulled me into arms.

* * *

**(i am so sorry for the wait. next one will be up like after this one or tomorrow!!)**

**(Reveiw and cmt!! :D )**


	10. Resurrected 復活

**Chapter 10: Resurrected **

"Oh, c'mon!" I heard the dog-boy yell out.

I let go of Bankotsu to turn around at the dog-boy. Once I did, the girl next to him who wore the odd green skirt then gasped. "She's so pretty… Wait a minute. Could it be that she's…" She gasped.

"She's really cute…" I looked at her feet to see a little fox-demon with a bushy tail.

Suddenly, at that moment something exploded near her.

The dog boy turned around, "What?" He held his fist up.

"Oh no!" A monk said tightening his grip on his staff.

Just then a cat-like creature saved this girl. It had cream-colored fur. Its paws were black, which were separated by a line of fire. It had black pointy ears with red eyes. Its two tails had a line of fire around them.

She knelt on the ground and aimed an arrow at Baldy, "Renkotsu! You won't get away!" She said to him unleashing her arrow. It turned out that it was a sacred arrow, for it was a bit purple-y at the point of the arrowhead.

The sacred arrow flew towards Renkotsu; it ended up hitting a wall. Renkotsu grunted.

The girl stood up, and was about to get another arrow from her-

"Rika, we're leaving." Bankotsu suddenly popped in front of my face. He grabbed my hand and pushed me on to Ginkotsu who now looked nothing like he did before.

"Eh?" Was all I said? I turned around to see that the dog boy was carrying the girl from a fall. The explosion Ginkgos caused earlier probably made the ground crack or something.

"Well this is inconvenient. He says he needs us to return immediately. If not sooner." I turned around to see Blankets who seemed rather aggravated.

I just stared at him, like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time. **(Yes I got this quote from **_**Breaking Dawn **_**I couldn't help it. I really like it. I find it so… romantic lol xD)**

"See ya!!" He yelled back at the dog boy and the others.

I sighed, and continued to stare at him. Jakotsu then hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Rika!! You're here!! You're older!! You're prettier!!" Jakotsu kept saying other compliments, or at least I think that's what they were.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasped.

"Oh. Sorry." Jakotsu apologized.

"It's okay." I said catching my breath as I turned around.

"Hello Rika." Renkotsu greeted.

"Um… Hi?" I didn't really like Renkotsu. He kinda scared me to be honest.

"Yo." Suikotsu greeted waving his hand.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Oh. I see how it is. You greet them and not me. I see how it is." Bankotsu said. He put his halberd down. He was sniffing, pretending.

I whined. "You don't get a greeting."

"Huh?" He turned around, "Why?"

I took a step closer to him, "Instead-" Another step, "-You get-" Another step closer, "-A hug!" At that I jumped on him and wrapped my arms him like a child would do to a new toy. I tried to squeeze him, but that didn't seem to work. I decided to let go.

"You hug him, and yet you don't let me hug you? How cruel." Jakotsu pouted. He crossed his arms and turned around. "Hmph."

Bankotsu laughed, "Jakotsu you're such a child."

Jakotsu snarled. He turned his face, "Big Brother you are so mean."

_Jakotsu…. Will never change. _I thought. "Where are we going anyways Ban-Ban?" I asked.

Jakotsu didn't shriek; he smiled a girlish smile instead and put his hands together.

"Ah," Bankotsu started, he scratched his head, "We're gonna go see Naruku. He said he needs us to return immediately. Just when we were going to finish off Inuyasha, that bastard…"

_That's right… He's still a mercenary. _I sighed one of those sighs that you exhale when you're sad or something.

"What's wrong?" Jakotsu asked.

I jumped a bit, startled. "Oh nothing! Just thinking of my…um… Mom?" It sounded more like a question than a comment.

I could see Bankotsu shiver from the corner of my eye. "You're Mom is terrifying." He said with no tone in his voice. He turned to eye me, and looked me from head to toe twice.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I covered myself. I then felt that my cheeks were getting hot.

"It's just that you look so _different_."

"In a good way or in a bad way?"

"In a good way." He smirked.

"Rika, I just noticed that you turn red really easily." Jakotsu said looking at my face.

I then covered my face with my hands and hung my head. "Hmm-mm" I muttered.

As usual, everyone laughed, but me.

"Well I'm gonna start walking now." Bankotsu said.

I peeked through a hole I made with my fingers and saw Bankotsu hop off of Ginkotsu. Jakotsu did the same. I decided to remove my hands from covering my face and hopped off as well. Renkotsu and Suikotsu continued to stay on Ginkotsu. I ran slowly, dragging my feet on the ground, my arms were at side and my hands were flopping back a forth.

"We can see it now Bankotsu, Mount Hakurei." Jakotsu pointed out, "Jeez what's with this air? Made me sick the last time we came here too…" He complained.

"It seems to extend further now." Renkotsu pointed out.

"I suspect the sacred barrier has been strengthened. This way, neither Inuyasha nor Koga can come after us." Bankotsu said. I don't even think that he noticed I was next to him. He's still oblivious.

"But it'll be tough for us too, even though we are human." Jakotsu commented.

I had no clue what on earth they were talking about. What do they mean that it'll be tough? "What does being human have to do with anything?" I decided to ask.

Bankotsu stopped, and the others stopped. He looked at me, "Hey when did you get here? Weren't you on Ginkotsu?"

"I hopped off, and then walked over here." I said slowly.

"You didn't walk. You were running slowly dragging your feet on the ground." Renkotsu corrected me.

"Yeah you were running like this." Jakotsu imitated me, he ran slowly, dragging his feet on the ground, his arms were at his sides; his hands were flopping back and forth, like mine.

My eyes narrowed.

"Hey Jakotsu, your pretty good at imitating Rika at the Rika run." Suikotsu said. He was still sitting on Ginkotsu. His legs were crossed.

"So, when I run like that, it's now known as the 'Rika run?'" I asked placing my hand on my hip.

"Yup."

"Ha-ha. I can imagine you running like that." Bankotsu laughed. He, too, imitated me.

Before I knew everyone started imitating me. Except Ginkotsu of course. He was laughing, though it sounded more like a machine releasing gas.

Suikotsu got up. "Oh look at me! I'm pretty little Rika!" He said, talking in a high-pitched voice like I do.

"I don't talk like that." I complained.

"Sure, anyways let's keep going." Bankotsu said, ordering everyone to stop.

Suikotsu sighed and sat down on Ginkotsu again.

Bankotsu then turned around and continued walking, everyone did the same.

"So, as I was saying, being human???" I asked.

"Oh yes, you see we are still alive because of Naraku-"

"Na-who?"

"Naraku," Bankotsu looking at me, "He's the one that gave us the Shikon jewel shards."

"What? I'm sorry; I just have no idea what you're talking about." I sighed.

"Okay, you know the Jewel of the Four Souls? The Shikon Jewel?"

I nodded.

"Well, Naraku brought us- as in all seven of us- back to life by giving me seven sacred jewel shards. I put them in to everyone's body, in their neck since our heads were chopped off if you recall, and well we came back to life. We were resurrected basically. We hold onto the string of life with these jewel shards embedded in our necks."

"So if someone would take them out of your necks you would… die?" I choked out the last word.

"Exactly."

I whined. Just thinking of him dying again broke my heart.

"Wait!" Bankotsu ordered, holding out his arm. "It seems we won't have to go all the way to the base of the mountain." He grinned.

A boy and a girl came out of nowhere; they slowly walked over to us. The boy had light brown eyes, with freckles on his cheek. And his hair was in a very short ponytail. He wore black clothing that was covered up his body. He had two shoulder pads and a green ribbon that tied another pad on his waist.

The girl wore all white. Her skin was white her hair was white her kimono was white. Her eyes were black though. She seemed to be carrying a mirror.

"Bankotsu sir." The boy said.

"Hi Kohaku," Bankotsu greeted walking over to them, "So who's this albino child?"

"She's Kanna." Kohaku replied.

Bankotsu looked at the mirror, and then Jakotsu popped up and stared into it as well.

"What's this?" Jakotsu asked.

Just then, the mirrors reflection changed into a man with a little girl. The man had long silver hair below his…butt I guess you can call it.

"Hey, him again!" Jakotsu pointed out.

"What? Do you know him?" Bankotsu asked. He bent down to get a closer look.

"There's no mistake, he's the one who killed Mukotsu!!"

"It's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." Kohaku said.

"Ah, so he was Inuyasha's older brother…" Jakotsu said to himself.

"Yes I see. So what?" Bankotsu said getting up.

"You are to find him, and kill him too." Kohaku ordered.

"Hey!" Bankotsu grabbed Kohaku by the collar, "You better not tell me you dragged us all the way out just to tell us that!! We were in the middle of destroying Inuyasha!!"

"If you'd had continued fighting, you would have been killed…" Kanna said in a soft voice.

Bankotsu snarled, "What?" What are you talking about kid?"

"Your halberd cannot defeat Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga…" Kanna replied with that same soft voice.

Bankotsu growled. He stabbed Banryu in the ground right in front her, "What? You mean because of this measly scratch on Banryu? Why it hardly even...huh?"

Bankotsu stopped in midsentence because Kanna slid her hand down the scratch. From my point of view, that's a crack not a scratch.

"It can become much stronger…" She said, sliding her small hand across the scratch. She then looked at Renkotsu.

Bankotsu looked toward him too. "Huh?"

"Gsh?" Ginkotsu blinked.

"Ah, now I get it…" Bankotsu said pulling out his sword.

Once again, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey Renkotsu, time to hand them over. Right now."

"What do you mean?" Renkotsu asked.

Bankotsu then threatened Renkotsu by placing his placing his Banryu at his neck, "I knew all along, that you took shikon jewels shards from that girl Kagome and hid them from me. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck." He smiled evilly, "It's your choice."

Just by seeing him do this frightened me; therefore I took a step behind Jakotsu.

Renkotsu lowed Bankotsu's weapon, "Please don't be angry Big Brother, I've been meaning to give them to you all along." He rummaged through his armor and pulled out a tiny little glass jar that contained four purple shards. He threw the jar at Bankotsu who caught it with his free hand.

"Ah, that's a wise decision Renkotsu. You are smart after all. However," Bankotsu cracked the jar in his hand, "Do not make anymore mistakes."

"Understood." Renkotsu hesitated.

"Alright then, Suikotsu,"

"Yeah?"

"And Jakotsu, I want you to go and take care of this, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu ordered.

"Aghhhhhhhh!!" Jakotsu clenched his fist towards Bankotsu.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru not your type?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I keep telling you _Inuyasha _is the one I want!!" He complained.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't think the feeling is mutual. I'll take care of Inuyasha."

Jakotsu sighed and hung his head.

"Now then." Bankotsu opened his free hand that held the jewel shards. He then pressed the jewel shards onto the scratch of his Banryu. It appeared to have red veins on its surface. It even pulsed. "Yeah, this is great." Bankotsu looked at his halberd feeling its strength already.

"I know which direction Inuyasha's coming from." Kohaku said.

"Ninja's sure are clever aren't they?" Bankotsu commented.

Kohaku sighed. "I am not a ninja." And with that he left. Kanna walked then faded away.

"Who am I going with?" I pointed at myself.

"Oh, you're coming with me." Bankotsu replied.


	11. Clash 衝突

**OMG i am like so sorry i haven't uploaded in forever. And because of that, this is a chapter special!! Since i haven't uploaded in like forever. so at the very end of this chp there will be a special things like shoutouts and a preview of the nxt chp and stuff i thought of putting but didn't for reasons i will explain at the end so yeah and little present that you people will read. I shall not name it here but you will get to it at the end of this chap. Anyways, read to get to the chapter special!! 3**

**Chapter 11: Clash **

"Do we really have to walk all the way there?" I asked Bankotsu.

"Yes."

I sighed. It was just he and I all alone. We were going to some island called Hijiri Island.

"When are we gonna get there?"

"Depends on how fast we walk." He replied.

"Oh, what happened to Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu? Why weren't they with us the other day?"

"They were killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It couldn't be helped. So, how have you been since we were… executed?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, remember Soshi and Kenjiro?"

"Yeah."

"They flirt with me. A lot."

"They what?!" Bankotsu growled. He spun around and appeared to be glaring at me.

"Bankotsu?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're like the little sister I never had." He fixed his bangs. "Well what do you do about them?" He continued walking.

_Sister? A sister? That's it? _At the thought of that I stopped walking.

"Eh? Hey Rika what are you doing just standing there?" He walked over to me a poked my cheek.

I lifted my head, "Huh?"

"What's the matter with you? You seem sad after all of a sudden."

"I do?"

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Really?" My voice cracked.

Bankotsu laughed. "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

"Nothings bothering me, it's just that I'm really happy you're back." I smiled. That was a lie, but it was somewhat true. I felt, as if the other half of me has returned. But I was bothered that he only thought of me as a sister, but it didn't matter. He's back and that's all that matters.

If I was seeing correctly, he turned a bit red. "If there's nothing bothering you, we should continue moving." Bankotsu continued walking.

I ran after him and hugged his left arm.

"You never told me what happened after we died." Bankotsu reminded.

"Oh yeah."

The whole time we were heading to this 'Hijiri Island', I told him what happened to me during the ten years. I left out some parts, the non-laughing thing for six years, Haru being a dragon, and the demon ambush that happened not to long ago.

"Kiri? I would like to meet her." Bankotsu laughed.

"She's really funny. If you're down she can turn your frown upside down!" I placed a finger on the corners of my mouth and curved a smile.

"Hey that line rhymes." Bankotsu pointed out. **(lol this is ironic we're learning about poetry in language arts lol)**

"What you said just rhymed too."

"Oh yeah, wow we're poets and we didn't even know it. What hell is up with all this rhyming?!? Agh." He complained.

I laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is." I giggled.

Bankotsu stopped and looked at me in a way that he has never looked at me before.

"What is it?" I asked him cocking my head to one side.

"It's just that, you have a really cute laugh…"

"Eh? Oh, um, thank you…" I blushed. A lot.

"Jakotsu was right, you do turn red easily." Bankotsu laughed.

"Meanie…" I muttered.

Bankotsu laughed, "C'mon let's keep walking it looks like it's gonna get dark pretty soon." He did a hand motion telling me to follow him. I obeyed.

"When do you think we'll get there?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"I dunno. Maybe in two days if we walk fast enough." He replied.

We both sighed. It was starting to get late. I wonder what my Mom and Kiri and Haru doing… I thought of the last time I saw Haru. That sad look on his face…It was quite saddening to see him so sad. Does he really love me _that _much? I mean at that one time with the demons he almost, well he did die but the stone that Nayuki left behind revived him. Us I mean. Anyways does he love me so much that he will die for me again? No. I will not allow that happen!! Haru is too nice to die, he's my friend. He'll always be my friend. I can't think of him as anything more. Not with Bankotsu around. I mean-

"Rika!" Bankotsu pulled me towards him.

"Huh? What? Who? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"You almost walked into a tree…" He laughed.

"I did? Oh." My shoulders dropped.

"Do you tend to zone off like that a lot?"

I laughed a bit. "Kinda. It's just that I was into so much thought that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking."

"Wow Rika. Next thing I know you'll fall off a cliff."

"That could happen…"

"Rika if you fall you really are clumsy."

I laughed.

"It's getting dark. Do want to stop and sleep here?" Bankotsu stopped.

"Sure. I guess."

Blankets walked over to a tree leaned on it. He placed his Banyu on the ground. He then slid down and crossed his legs.

I just looked at him.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?"

"Sure." I walked over to where he was and sat down. I crossed my legs and just starred at him.

"What are you starring at? Is there something on my face?" Bankotsu wiped his face.

"Nothing. It's just I haven't seen you in forever…"

"What?"

"You don't know how much I've missed you…."

Though it was dark, I could see him blush.

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't respond. Instead I crawled over to him and rested my head against his shoulder. He tensed up a bit.

"Relax Bankotsu."

He did what I told him to do. It then occurred that he never had a relationship with a girl. I decided to ask him. "Bankotsu. Have you ever had a relationship with a girl?"

"I find relationships pointless. Besides I don't have time for them anyway."

"So that's a no?"

"Sure."

"That's kinda sad."

Bankotsu looked at me, "Sad, how?"

"Fifty years from now you'll be alone. You would never have known the feeling of being with someone you love. Someone you enjoy being with. Being alone your entire life, that's kinda sad."

"I guess you're right. Whatever."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He was so comfy…. My eyelids were begging me to close them.

"You can fall asleep on me if you want."

"I can? Really?"

"Sure go ahead."

I hugged his arm. My breathing became even, and then I fell asleep.

"Rika are you finally awake?" Bankotsu asked.

"Mmmmm…" I rolled over to my side.

I then felt something poking my cheek.

"Seriously Rika, I woke up like two hours ago and you're still sleeping."

"Mmmmmf….. Just five more minutes….." I complained.

"I won't wait for you forever. Now let's go already! I want to go and fight that bastard Inuyasha!"

I didn't respond. Instead my hand went up to face, fingered his face until it found the mouth, and then covered the mouth with such force that Bankotsu couldn't even remove it. I was very pleased with myself.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

Unexpectedly, I felt something touching me! My eyes opened, I let go of his mouth and sat up at once. I glared at Bankotsu. "Sexual. Harassment." Though it was two words, I made them into two sentences to show my anger.

He smirked. "That was the only way for you to wake up completely. Now then, get up and we shall be on our way."

I whined, "But I was having a nice dream about-"

"Clouds? I know. You were saying something like 'Oh Mr. Cloud you're so puffy!' " When he imitated me he said it in a high pitched voice. "Yeah that's a really nice dream. Now here," He held out his hand for me to get up. I took it and he pulled me up quickly.

Once I was up I started to walk in a random direction.

"Wrong way Rika." Bankotsu called out over his shoulder.

I spun around and ran next to him.

"Smart." He muttered.

I ignored the comment.

"I have learned a new thing about you." Bankotsu said with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"When things come to sleeping, you are rather powerful. I mean I couldn't remove your hand from my mouth."

My jaw dropped. I already had completely forgotten about that incident a few moments ago. I blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that… The whole hand thing I mean."

"It's okay. I was surprised that I wasn't able to remove your hand." He laughed softly.

I sighed. "When are we going to arrive to Hijiri Island?"

"I'm not so sure, with you waking up so late maybe tomorrow."

I groaned. My stomach growled. I froze and stared at it.

Bankotsu stopped and looked at me. "Hungry?"

I nodded, and flushed.

"Well I'm rather hungry as well. We should go and look for something to eat."

"What would you like?" I asked him.

"I don't know something simple and not hard to find. Let's keep walking to Hijiri Island. It's an island so I assume there would be fish there." He continued to walk down the road.

I nodded and walked next to him. The whole we were heading there I asked him the most random questions.

"If you could have one power what would it be?"

"That's obvious the power to be invincible." He replied.

"Oh. Well if you had one hour left to live what would you do?"

"I'm not so sure, sleep?"

"What would you do if I-" I stopped to realize what I was going to say. _What would you do if I was in love with you? _ Yeah right. What would he do?

"If you what?" Bankotsu asked since I never did finish the question.

I then made some random thing up. "What would you do if you killed me without knowing it was me when you were getting Banryu back?" I slapped my self in my mind for saying that.

He stopped and looked at me in a way that was almost, tenderly. That look he gave me made me zone off for a second. He had to bring me back to reality.

"If I killed you?" It is as if he had trouble saying the words. He kept blinking. He took a step closer to me and gave me an expression that made me want to cry. He looked hurt.

"If I did kill you…" He took more steps closer to me and then caressed my cheek.

I forced myself to look away. If I looked at him the eyes I think I would have cried and say that I loved him. And I don't think that that would be a good thing to say at the moment.

Bankotsu turned my head to face him again, his face was so close to mine that I could see my own reflection in his eyes. My heart started pounding, I was afraid that he would be able to hear it since it was so loud.

"If I did kill you… I don't think I would be the same. Your blood on my hands…" He then slowly pulled me into my arms. At that moment I wouldn't have mind if I died right there and then. To die in the arms of someone I love, that's a good way to go.

I slowly wrapped my arms around and we both stayed like that for a few moments. I was able to feel how muscular he was. He then slowly let go of me. I wish I had the ability to read minds at the moment. He looked so different after that. Was he planning to do something to me?

"Bankotsu?" I asked. My voice was a bit shaky.

"I'm sorry for that, the thing that just happened. Something just told me to do it."

"And what exactly was that thing that told you to do it?"

"I don't know, well c'mon let's continue."

I took a tentative step forward and slowly walked behind him.

We walked to Hijiri Island in silence. It was quite awkward. Ever since the whole thing about accidently killing me, which then led to that awkward hug, well everything is being awkward. This day has been awkward. Agh. This is so confusing. The entire journey to Hijiri Island has been awkward.

My stomach growled. I was hungry.

"A boat?" Bankotsu stopped and tilted his head to one side.

I looked up to see that there was a boat anchored to the edge of the rocks.

"I guess Hijiri Island is just a boat ride away. Well c'mon Rika let's get on the boat." Bankotsu hopped on the boat. I walked over to it. I really didn't want to get on the boat. Bankotsu held out his hand for me I took it and he practically pulled me into the boat.

"Why did you have to do that? That was so violent…" I whined.

Bankotsu laughed, "Ah get over it." He then started to row the boat. "Hey why don't you try and catch some fish or something? Get four."

I hesitated and dunked my hands in the water. I was easily able to get a fish. I then tried again, but I got nothing. I tried like a million times and I still got nothing. I sighed, "Bankotsu I can't get anymore fish…"

"How many did you get?"

"One." I said glumly.

"Well we can share or you can have it if you want." He offered.

I shook my head, "We will share it then."

"Have it your way." Bankotsu shrugged.

I was about to say something but our boat then crashed into rocks and made a hole.

"AH!!!" I screamed as soon as I felt some water on my legs. I jumped onto Bankotsu's lap.

"It's just water." Bankotsu laughed.

"I know but it was unexpected. Hey is the boat sinking? You feel wet… Down…. There… You didn't wet your pants did you?" I asked him.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!!!" He roared. "It's just that the boat is sinking!!! Wait, the boat is sinking!!!" Bankotsu got up and threw Banryu to the island. I saw that it stabbed the ground. He then carried me and jumped from rock to rock until we stepped onto Hijiri Island. Bankotsu started coughing when he stepped foot on the island.

There were millions of flowers on the island. It smelled kinda nice too.

"Bankotsu what's wrong?? Are you feeling well?" I asked desperately.

"I feel horrible here… I feel like I'm in Mount Hakurei. But the barrier in Mount Hakurei is stronger compared to this one. This barrier makes me feel sick." Bankotsu complained.

"I feel just fine. Is there something wrong me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"You're human Rika."

"You're human too." I pointed out.

"That's right it's just that… Well I'm not pure like you are. The sacred jewel shard I use is supposedly tainted with pure evil. You are totally pure. No trace of evil in your heart." Bankotsu replied.

"But if you were 'pure evil' wouldn't you have killed me already? I mean really, I know about the thing that happened a few minutes ago, but you do love to kill, and yet you didn't kill me. Doesn't that mean that you're not 'pure evil'?" I asked.

Bankotsu blinked in thought. "You do have a point right there."

"So I guess you're not totally evil?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Guess not."

I then noticed that Bankotsu was still carrying me. I flushed.

"Huh? Rika are you okay? You're burning up." He placed his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

"Can you put me down?" I asked him.

"Oh right there you go," He placed me on the ground.

I turned around, "Thanks." I muttered. I saw that the boat has already sunk. I then remembered… "THE FISH!!!" I cried as I sprinted to the water.

Bankotsu walked over next to me. "What's the matter? What about the fish? Didn't you bring it out with you?"

I looked at Bankotsu sadly. "No… I left it in the boat…" I hung my head.

Bankotsu laughed. "Rika it's okay! You don't have get all depressed about it."

"But it was the only one I got…"

"Relax Rika its okay." He patted my shoulder as if nothing was wrong.

I sighed. "Well where are we going to wait for Inuyasha?"

"Oh. Naraku told me that there was a shrine that he wanted us to wait for him." He nodded his head towards the shrine.

I turned around to see a shrine, but it was totally destroyed. It was a dull brown color. I started to walks towards it. Bankotsu walked over to get his Banryu that was stabbed in the ground. I stepped over something that made a cracking noise but I didn't bother to stop and look at it. I then went up the steps and entered the shrine. Inside the shrine was even duller than I would have thought. The doors were wrecked and there was a staff that was stuck to the wood. There also seemed to be a purple pillow surround by a small gate of wood.

"And now the waiting begins."

I turned around to see that Bankotsu was behind me. He walked to a wall, leaned his back against it, and sat down. He placed his Banryu next to him and crossed his legs. "Well aren't you gonna sit down?" He asked me.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I pulled my knees towards myself. "Now what?"

"We wait for Inuyasha."

"But what if he doesn't come?"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon. He's half human and half dog. When we left them the other day, Naraku gave them a little present. It was a demon puppet I guess. Of course Inuyasha killed it, but the puppet smelled like water and flowers or it smelled the same like this disgusting Island does. So Inuyasha will come here. We just have to wait." Bankotsu yawned.

"Oh." Was all I said. I then felt a cold chill down my back which made me shiver. I was cold.

"Are you cold?" Bankotsu asked me.

"Yes." I nodded.

Bankotsu wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Better?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile on face. I snuggled up next to him to get even warmer. "Nyaa… you're so warm and comfy…" I rested my head on his shoulder.

Bankotsu fixed his hair. He sighed in satisfaction, "Well what can I say? I'm a hot guy."

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked back at me. We both busted out laughing. He is hot, in both ways. I don't think he knew that I was laughing because of that.

"Well it is true. The truth can not be avoided." Bankotsu said with a grin.

"Sure, sure." I whacked him in the shoulder softly.

"Looking for a fight Rika?" Bankotsu laughed.

I blinked in response. "Fight? Oh! No thank you."

Bankotsu laughed. "You're really slow."He patted my head.

"Jeez thanks for making me feel better..."

Bankotsu laughed again. "Rika I'm joking."

"I know, I know. I'm still cold…" I sneezed, "Cold…" I sneezed again.

"Rika are you okay? You're not sick or anything are you?" Bankotsu asked me. He turned his body towards me. He rubbed my arm. "Rika no wonder you're so cold. This cloth is so thin. What I'm wearing is even thicker…"

I rested my head on his shoulder again. He didn't tense up again.

"Huh? After all of a sudden I got so tired…" I said.

"Wow, Rika you sound tired. You sound exhausted," He stopped to sigh, "I guess you can fall asleep on me again if you want. Again." Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Mmmkay… Wake me up when Inuyashu gets here…"

"Inuyasha, you mean." He corrected me.

"Sure. Whatever, I'm tired good night…" I said drowsily.

Bankotsu laughed softly. I made my self more comfortable by snuggling up next to him again.

"Will you just fall asleep already?" Bankotsu complained. I ignored what he said. I cleared my mind of all thoughts, relaxed, and fell asleep.

Something was poking my cheek. Well actually slapping, softly.

"Rika. I think Inuyasha is here."

I punched his gut.

"OW!! What was that for?!?" Bankotsu whined.

"I'm tired…" I rolled over.

"Rika. If you do not wake up right now, I will have to do the same thing to you that I did yesterday." He threatened.

"What? Touch my body?" I laughed in a singsong voice.

"What… Are you saying?" Bankotsu backed up from me. "Where did you even get that?" He was turning red.

"I don't really know…" I put my finger on my cheek.

"Whatever. Now get up."

I opened my eyes and sat up with no emotion. "Inuyasha's here already? Mmmm. Why couldn't he run into a tree or something?" I looked around for Bankotsu since I found myself on the floor. He was already standing up, Banryu in hand.

"Finally. You woke up. And the whole touch my whatever thing, we never speak of it again. Got it?" He sighed, "Here," Bankotsu said offering his hand for me to get up. I took it with out a second thought and the next thing I knew, he pulled me up with such force that I bumped into him and almost fell to floor. He pulled me towards him but this time he didn't pull me with force. When he pulled me towards him, and when I bumped into him again, he wrapped his free arm around me so that the cycle of me falling wouldn't repeat.

The way he hugged me, with the one arm thing, made us face each other. We stared at each others eyes for a moment. He started to blush as well as me. Suddenly I heard someone talking. I pushed him away from me and stared at the ground turning as red as a tomato.

"I'm, um, sorry…" I said shyly.

Bankotsu coughed, "Its okay it was my fault for pulling you like that… So are you feeling better?" He was changing the subject obviously.

I then heard someone gasp, "I sense a Shikon jewel shard!" This voice was rather familiar. Oh, it was that Kagome girl!!

"Well, that's my cue. " Bankotsu said as he walked to the destroyed doors.

I stood there, puzzled.

"Damn! It's about time you showed up, making me wait so long in here." At that, Bankotsu tightened his grip on his halberd, and a large blue ball of electricity was formed. He then swung his halberd so that the ball of electricity would break the door and continue its straight path.

Inuyasha and his group were aligned where the ball of electricity were and had no choice but to jump out of the way. I could hear Inuyasha snarling.

"Bankotsu you didn't have to do that. You could've just kicked the door down and that would have also been a dramatic entrance." I said.

He looked down at me and laughed, "I know but I like this more." He patted my head.

Bankotsu took a step down the stairs. "This place makes even a human like me feel sick! It must be even more trying for a half-demon, right Inuyasha?"

I slowly made my way behind Bankotsu. He was in the way of getting down the stairs.

"Bankotsu!" The monk who was holding the cute tiny fox demon said.

Kagome gasped, "It's that girl we saw the other day. What is she doing here?"

Inuyasha who looked angry turned to Kagome, "What girl what are you talking about?"

Kagome pointed at me, "That girl!"

Inuyasha didn't seem to care though, he just continued his conversation with Bankotsu, "Did you do all this Bankotsu?"

Why is it that I never know what they are talking about?

"Heh. Don't look at me. I was only told to wait here nothing more than that."

"Careful around him Inuyasha!! Bankotsu's halberd has sacred jewel shards in it!" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha snarled.

_Totally ignored._

"That's right it got scarred during our little match the other day, so I used the jewel shards to repair it." Bankotsu said. He then bolted towards Inuyasha swinging his halberd all over the place. "Now, let's finish this off Inuyasha!!"

"This time I'm gonna cut you to pieces!!" Inuyasha roared.

I finally was able to go down the steps. I walked around Bankotsu and Inuyasha to avoid killing myself.

I turned around to see what they were doing, and Bankotsu was in the air.

"I'll be the one doing the damage half-demon!!" Bankotsu yelled as they clashed their weapons. Bankotsu swung his halberd and went for Inuyasha, but he dodged the attack.

_Bankotsu is so aggressive. I mean look at the way his fighting…_

They clashed their weapons again, Inuyasha growled. I continued walking around until I realized that I was next to Kagome and the others.

"Bankotsu has the upper hand." A woman who was holding a cute demon said.

"Because of the shikon shards in Bankotsu's halberd." A monk said. He was holding the fox demon with the bushy tail.

"Um, why do you hang around with Bankotsu?"

I turned around to see that Kagome was talking to me. I blinked in response.

"My name is Kagome…"

_I already know that._

"And I couldn't help but wonder why you're always with him. I mean first it was that one time when we first encountered Bankotsu, you ran up to hug the guy, and now it's this. Is he blackmailing you or something?" She asked me.

I pictured in my mind Bankotsu blackmailing me. The thought was too funny, I couldn't help but laugh. "He's not blackmailing me." I laughed. "Oh, my name is Rika, pleased to meet you Kagome." I bowed.

"You're so polite… Oh there's no need for bowing!!" Kagome shook her head. "This is Sango," She pointed at the woman who was holding the cute demon. Now that I take a closer look, it seemed to be in pain.

"Is something wrong with the demon she's holding?" I asked sympathetically.

"You mean Kirara? It's that Kirara and Shippo don't feel good here because of the barrier."

"Shippo?"

"Shippo is the fox that Miroku has in his arm."

"Oh. Poor things they're too cute to be in pain…" I walked over to Sango. "May I hold Kirara?" I asked hoping she would let me.

"Sure, here you go." She handed Kirara to me.

Once Kirara was in my arms, I could feel how furry she was. Kirara opened her eyes and mewed. I couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked me.

"Do what?"

"When I was holding her, she was in pain. She feels fine with you."

"Yes, that is odd. Someone like you is the exact opposite of Bankotsu." This Miroku said. He was right in front of me after all of a sudden.

"Here." I handed Sango back Kirara and she mewed in agony. I tilted my head in confusion. When I held her she seemed just fine. Sango was right.

The monk then grabbed both my hands and looked at me the eyes, "Would like to bear my children?"

I stood there, dumbfounded. This was awkward.

"Hey, monk, I highly recommend that you get you're hands off her." Bankotsu growled at him.

Miroku obediently did what he was told to do.

I took my hands back and rubbed them. I looked at Inuyasha and Bankotsu fighting, they clashed their weapons again.

"Ugh. Damn it. I'm sick of you! Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha swung his sword, but nothing happened.

Bankotsu shifted his halberd.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"What?" Miroku questioned.

"What…" Inuyasha blinked, "What happened?"

I walked over to Kagome. "What happened to the Wind Scar? Where is it?"

"Was something big supposed to happen?" I asked her.

"The Wind Scar didn't occur."

"What are you talking about? Oh is it that big yellow thingy? Its slashes through the air like a scar?" I moved my arms forward.

Kagome nodded.

"Now it makes sense, no wonder he told me to fight you here!" Bankotsu jumped and swung his halberd towards Inuyasha. The clashing of the swords made a little sparks of electricity.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he went for Bankotsu again.

I don't really like this. I mean what if that Inuyasha guy gets hurt or if Bankotsu gets hurt? I know that Inuyasha is the guy that Bankotsu is fighting, but still. He seems, okay. If Bankotsu would get hurt, that would be a different story.

I just stared at them both, hoping that no one would die.

"Why can't he use the Wind Scar?" Sango asked.

"I believe it's because the Tetsusaiga's demonic power is being purified by Hijiri Island." The weird monk said.

Kagome and Sango listened to him in awe.

"Furthermore, no matter how evil Bankotsu's spirit may be, he was still a mere human in life. Inuyasha has demon blood in him, and in comparison the effect of Hijiri Island on Bankotsu is minimum." Miroku said.

"Bankotsu's not totally evil." I said casually.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He's not. I mean, to me he's nice and… and…" I blushed a bit and started poking my index fingers together.

"Rika… Are you in-"

"Inuyasha, you're so much weaker than the last time we fought each other!!" Bankotsu roared as he and Inuyasha clashed their weapons, "Surrender and die!! I don't wanna stay on this miserable island a minute longer than I have to!" Inuyasha flew to the other side of the island. While Inuyasha recovered, Bankotsu swung his Halberd towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was able to jump out of the way.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha swung there weapons at each other, and clashed again. The clashing of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Bankotsu's Banryu made that same spark of electricity.

I then suddenly remembered something… _Touch my body, throw me on the bed. _My hand covered my mouth. I cannot believe I said that, to Bankotsu. Oh my goodness.

"Someone has to be putting up this purifying barrier. I know it." The monk blabbered.

I can't believe I said that. I mean, _why _was I saying that? Oh yeah, he threatened to touch me. Like, all over the place. And then I started singing that song. If that even is a song. This is so embarrassing. Bankotsu even said to never speak of it again. Was it that disturbing? Wait, what am I thinking, _of course _it's disturbing!! I mean, if a random person would just come out of nowhere and start saying that, yes, you would be disturbed. Wow. I feel so stupid right now that I think I'm about to cry.

I crossed my arms and hung my head.

"Miroku! Saint Hakushin's mummy has gone missing from the tomb!! Naraku may have stolen it!!" Kagome yelled out.

That snapped me back to reality. I jumped and looked around.

Miroku then started blabbering about putting up barriers. Kirara then growled in pain. I just stood there as Shippo moaned.

I then heard a crash, I looked over to see that Inuyasha and Bankotsu were still at it. Bankotsu was able to cut Inuyasha's left arm.

I walked over to where Kagome and the others were. Kagme and Miroku were in the shrine talking about something while Sango and I were left watching Inuyasha and Bankotsu fight.

"Hey Rika would hold Kirara again?" Sango asked me.

"Huh? Oh ,sure." She handed Kirara over to me and then Kirara opened her eyes. She was cute I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Miroku, Kagome! You might wanna check something out over here!" Sango called out to them. When Sango said that, she swung her giant boomerang at Bankotsu.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her.

"So he wouldn't have killed Inuyasha." A voice from above said.

I looked above to see that Kagome was the one who said that.

"But why? Are you trying to kill Ban-Ba… I mean Bankotsu?" I said quickly. When ever I start to talk quickly about Bankotsu, I say Ban-Ban instead of his actual name.

"Rika," Kagome took a step down, "Were you about to say 'Ban-Ban'?"

"Well yeah, but I can't help it… Ban-Ban is short for Bankotsu." I laughed,

Miroku had to run off somewhere with Shippo in his hands, "Inuyasha! We just need you to hold him off a little bit longer!!" Miroku yelled out as he ran off.

"Did someone just call me?" Bankotsu said.

"No Bankotsu. Well, yeah, kinda but not necessarily." I replied.

"Oh I see." Bankotsu was now suddenly right next to me. "So, you having fun?" He patted my head.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting Inuyasha? And the answer to your question would be a no."

"You said my name and why?"

"Not really… I said Ban-Ban…And because what if you get hurt or something, or that Inuyasha guy?"

"Hey Bankotsu!!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm you're opponent!!"

"Right, so Rika don't do anything that will hurt yourself okay?" He patted my head again the continued his battle with Inuyasha.

I turned my focus back to Kagome. I was just about to say something when all of the flowers went away. They just vanished.

"The flowers have disappeared!" Sango said.

Something then swirled around the Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran over to Miroku and that little kid I just noticed.

Bankotsu just smirked, "Don't think this will save you Inuyasha, because as you see I'm feel much stronger now too now that that disgusting barrier is finally gone. The barrier is gone and our powers have returned to normal." Bankotsu swung his halberd around, "So let's settle this once and for all Inuyasha!" He pointed his Halberd at him.

I then could've sworn that I heard someone shouting my name… Someone who isn't on the island…

**chapter special**

**okay, this is the extraordinary chapter special obviously. xD. Yeah so lets get started with the shoutouts to: **

**Yuti-chan;; she has read all the chaps so far and posted a cmt on every one. ily Yuti-chan! :D **

**AnimeDreamWriter;; she posted the very first comment. and because of the first chapter i inspired her to write her story, _Love Exist. _Which, btw, you people should check out because it is just so AWESOME. And ahaha i typed in _Exsits_ instead of _Exist_ ahaha how stupid am i?Anyways the story is about, Bankotsu (no duh i mean he so sexy ;] ) and an elemental priestess named Ana. yeah stuff happens. The story is so beautiful, that i actually _cried_. no lie. I cried cause i was so happy and i was sad at parts too. The story gave me some ideas to put in mine, and yeah. and omg ahaha AnimeDreamWriter goes to my school, i shall call her Rina just in case if you ppl stalk her xD, anyways she told me that she was gonna name Ana, Rika. But i was too fast for her and beat her to it and now she named Ana... Ana obviously. Yeah the story is HILARIOUS. like theres this one part and... wait ill put it here instead:**

"Oh and Bankotsu sir?" he said. **[Kohaku]**  
"WHAT!" I said. **[Ban-Ban]**  
"There's a fox on your head."

-_Love Exist, _Chapter 25

**Ahahah yeah you have read it to get it. I laughed SO HARD omg.** **Yeah just check the story out its one of my personal favorites. ily AnimeDreamWriter :D  
**

**MentosPentos;;** **She also goes to my school. and yeah. and ahaha i told her about my story at school and she was all "i wanna read it." so she read it and she LOVED IT. [or that's what she told me ;D] and yeah. she wanted me to post the nxt chp up [chp 9] but i was like "NO. Watch inuyasha so itll make more sense." It took her forever to get to ep the ep i wanted her to get to. and ahaha she really liked the series that i made her love the series Inuyasha xD ily MentosPentos :D  
**

**Hollyleaf9;; For reading and cmting!! :D ahaha in her cmt she said that she watched the ep [idk what ep i forgot] ahahaha the things my story will make you do... ily HollyLeaf9 :D**

**Okay this is going to be the little special thing i mentioned earlier. Okay, so for Language Arts class we had to do a pom book. we had to do a: sonnet, elegy, epic, ode, ballad,lyric poem, narrative poem, couplet, and some other stuff. so I did my elegy and sonnet from Rika's POV. lol yes i was really that bored. so here is my sonnet, oh before you read it, sonnets are usually about love. They have an iambic pantameter which means, that there should only be 14 lines, 10 syllables in each line, and the rhyme scheme goes like this, a, b, a, b, c, d,c,d, e, f, e, f, g, g**. **yup it took me forever to get it right. okay the sonnet doesnt really go along with the story, i mean it's still from Rika's POV but there are some parts that arent in the story. like lines, 7, 10 [kinda], 11-14. well idk maybe it will make sense to you but to me its more like a what would have happened if Rika was 16 the first time she met Bankotsu. so yeah... here it is :**

He is paid to kill it gives him a thrill

The leader of the seven man army

The sound of his name can give you a chill

He and his men only kill for a fee

People avoid him for they are afraid

He doesn't care though, for he has his men

And they tend to play the game of charades

He and his men can't wait to kill again

He is bloodthirsty that I can't lie

People don't know that he is quite kind

He is my close friend, people ask me why

I say that I have a glitch in my mind

I have no glitch; he just makes my heart race

It happens whenever I see his face

**Yeah thats my sonnet :D its good though huh? lol charades i couldnt think of anything else. but hey it rhymes. now an elegy is usually [or it is] about someone who has died**, **usually mourning over someone who has died to be exact. my elegy is obviously after Bankotsu death. and, of course,** **some lines dont make any sense at all. but whatever here it is:**

I waited for three whole days for your return

I waited and waited, yet you never came home

Then one night my mother told me

That you have been deceased

I couldn't believe what I just heard

I didn't believe any of her words

The last time I saw you I had a feeling

That this was going to be our final meeting

You wanted to kill some more

Because of this you went to war

Before you died I remembered I asked you one time, "What if you died?"

You just laughed and said that's not gonna happen

I believed you, you even promised

Sadly the promise was never kept

Now I hold so much regret

When my mother told me that you died

I just cried and cried

Seven of you thousands of them

Of course the latter would succeed

After your death time ticked by

A couple of years just flew by

I now hold so much regret

I loved you and you just left

You promised you wouldn't die

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye

**Yeah. its suppose to be sad. i started like crying when i was writing it. lol i dunno why. anyways i got an A on the project though! :D oh and ahaha [i say ahaha too much...] in the begining of this chap, well near the begining, theres a part where Ban-Ban's all like being poetic. ahaha [ ah there i go again] yeah thats what i mean by learning about poetry.** **you people can cmt about my poems as a review.**

**ok now i am going to say stuff that i thought about putting in the story. okay in the end of chp 7, at first i made Haru and Rika kiss. no wait, ok Haru was going to kiss Rika but Rika was being a boob and was all 'but Bankotsu...." and yeah. anyways at first that happened too, and you know how Haru was walking out the door right? well first Rika was all 'dude wtf am i thinking? Bankotsu is dead and he is never coming back so screw him.' [she didnt actually say that but something that has the same meaning] okay yeah so Rika ran up to Haru and kissed him and after that they were like bf and gf. Now heres why i changed all of that, it would kinda confuse the story. i mean Ban-Ban comes back to life and, really, what kind of gf would like go with another guy? and then they were bound to like fight [i know Haru? he is too nice but hey he can if i wanted him too. ;D] so i was like, 'no.' and i deleted that. for some of you you people that would have actually liked that, im sorry...**

**now heres another one. this ones funny, in chp 10 when Jakotsu is all like saying stuff to Rika like "youre here! youre older! youre prettier!" i was thinking of him saying something like "and where did these boobs come from!" but i didn't really know if people said 'boob back then...**

**Yeah there i am sure there are more stuff that i thought of putting in but didnt. so here are the two main things that i remember.**

**okay for all of you people who miss Kiri and Haru, they will be coming back in the next chap!! :D and omg its going to be SO FUNNY xD. i had fun making Kiri and Inuyasha yell at eachother xD. okay so heres a preview for the nxt chap!**

**From****_, Chapter 12 of 'A La Peaceful Memory'_ preview:  
**

"Damn it Bankotsu... I will find a way to-!" Inuyasha started.

"To tell you that I am madly in love you!" Kiri finished for him.

"Exactly! HEY! Love? _Him_? Are you kidding me?"

**Yeah. dont worry that's not the funniest part of the nxt chp ;D But its still funny, well to me it is. xD**

**Okay for all of you people that do read and dont post comments, POST A COMMENT SO I CAN GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SPECIAL!**

**Yeah, oh can all you people that read like tell me if you would like a chapter preview at the end of each chapter from now on? like for chp 12 i can put a preview for chp 13 once i write it.**

**Yup and that is it for our Chapter Special!**

**Oh yeah, can all of you guys like do something for me? like if you put a cmt can you put a 'team Haru' or a 'team Bankotsu' so i know who has the most votes. so maybe i can like work something out [even though i know whos gonna end up with her ;D]**

**Oh yes, [wow this special was suppose to end like, 3 min ago...] there _will_ be a sequel. And just so you people know the sequel will be kinda sad. like two people... nvm you'll see when that happens. but heres a person who is going to be in it from the actual Inuyasha series, Hakudoshi and Kagura. Bwahahahaha. oh yes and there will also be another character in it, but ill say who _that _is later ;D well tata!!**

**cmt and review!! :D  
**

**_  
_**


	12. Unexpected 予期しない

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

****

******YOYOYIGGIDIYO! This is your homie, iTruffie [wtf why did I say that 'yo' crap? Ah whatever...] and I just thought that you people should know that I have edited some stuff. Cause like for those of you that have read the OLD chap 12, if you noticed during all the funny parts, ban had no reactions. So I edited some of that... yupperz that's about it really!! Enjoy the newly edited chap 12!! :D**

I looked up at the sky but I saw nothing.

_Great, now I'm hearing things… But I could've sworn that someone said that my name and the voice sounded familiar…_

I looked over at Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "The barrier's gone and our powers have returned to normal," he pointed his halberd t him, "So lets settle this once and for all Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He growled a bit.

I heard Shippo moaned in pain.

"At least Inuyasha's powers are back." Sango said picking up Shippo from the ground.

"Lets see you do it right this time, show me this Wind Scar of yours." Bankotsu said casually.

"Thanks for the invite." Inuyasha snarled. He tightened his grip on his sword and something started to swirl around it. "You're dead! WIND SCAR!!!!" Inuyasha swung his sword and that same yellow scar that happened the other day was formed from the sword.

Bankotsu jumped in the air and smirked. He swung his halberd, "DRAGON CONQUER!!!!" With that he let out a purple like thing that's similar to the Wind Scar to stop it.

The wind blew violently with the thing Bankotsu did. I was still holding Kirara though. She is so furry and soft…

Inuyasha was then standing there, smiling like an idiot as Bankotsu coming towards him. Inuyasha then frowned as if he were disappointed about something. "Huh, don't stand there at a daze." Bankotsu said as he aimed for Inuyasha's legs. The halberd hit the ground and Inuyasha flew somewhere but I couldn't see, for the smoke and rocks were in my way.

"Hm…Hmm?" Shippo opened his eyes and stretched, "Aaah!! I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders!!"

"I'm glad you're finally back to normal Shippo." Sango said.

Shippo looked up at her, "The only thing I can clearly remember is that I started feeling sick." Shippo stated.

"You fainted because of the sacred barrier surrounding this island. It seems to have purified your demonic powers." Sango replied.

Shippo rubbed his chin, "That explains it…Ah! Inuyasha… Ah…"

"He's still under attack by Bankotsu." Sango looked up at the battle.

Finally the smoke started to clear out and the first thing I saw was that Inuyasha stabbed the ground with his Tetsusaiga. "Damn it all…" He used his Tetsusaiga to help him up.

Bankotsu smirked, "Ha-ha it seemed you had something in store for me. Too bad it was all in vain!"

Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga, "Damn!"

"Inuyasha I know you can do better than that!" Shippo shouted from Sango's grasp.

"Bankotsu took a good shot at his arm." Sango pointed out.

"Ah, is it bad?" Shippo said. "Hey who are you?" Shippo asked me.

"I'm-"

"Her name is Rika. She's with Bankotsu." Sango interrupted.

Shippo jumped a bit, "Does that mean that… that she's gonna try and kill us too?"

"Relax Shippo. Rika is actually the exact opposite of Bankotsu. Really. She's really nice actually." Sango laughed.

"Hey you were that one girl that ran up to Ba-"

Just then Kirara jumped out of my arms and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Kirara… Aww, she was so fluffy and warm…" I said sadly.

Shippo just kept looking at me, I looked back. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Kirara!" Sango called out for her.

I turned my focus back on Kirara who then transformed into a more vicious look. I was in shock. How can something so cute and furry look so fierce and strong? One of the greatest mysteries of life… Kirara ran next to Inuyasha and roared.

"That's the way Kirara! Try and help Inuyasha, he won't last long with that wounded arm!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha looked like he was deep in thought. The monk started saying something about auras.

"The sacred shards of the Shikon Jewel want me to destroy you." Bankotsu lifted his Banryu in the air.

"What is he talking about?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking about something…"

"You don't know what Bankotsu's talking about do you?" Sango said bluntly.

"No…I don't really…" I laughed.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled out, "Bankotsu's using the powers of the jewels shards in his halberd!!"

"Wha..?" It is as if they were speaking in a language I have never heard of in my life.

Inuyasha smirked and looked back at Bankotsu. Wind started to circle around Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Bankotsu pointed his halberd at him, "I won't fall for that again! Do you only have one battle move?"

"You know, Bankotsu does have a point… Inuyasha only uses the Wind Scar…" I said rubbing my chin.

"If you said that to his face he would punch you." Shippo laughed.

I gulped, "I won't say that then."

"Smart choice."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Inuyasha is a violent person isn't he?"

"Yup. He punches me for reason…. Meanie." Shippo said rubbing his head.

I turned my focus back to Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Bankotsu was doing some weird thing with his halberd, Banryu was stabbing the ground. He then jumped and he just flew in the air. He did a back flip with it.

"What… is he doing?" I asked aloud. At this point I didn't care you answered my question.

Clouds started swirling above us, especially Bankotsu. In the center of the clouds, it got dark and little lightening bolts were coming out. Banryu was shaking with electricity coming out of it, it then started to glow gold!

"He's summoned a thunderstorm!" The monk pointed out.

"Damn… What's he up to now?" Inuyasha muttered. I'm surprised I even heard him with the entire racket going on.

"_DRAGON THUNDER!!" _Bankotsu roared.

"Oh my goodness…" I didn't even want to look at what Bankotsu was about to do.

"Even I can't predict where the lightening will strike!" Bankotsu yelled out, "Rika get over here!" He ordered.

I didn't even think about it. I just ran in his direction until I was beneath him.

"Look at all those lightening bolts!" Inuyasha said.

I barely realized that lightening bolts were striking the island. One bolt striked where Inuyasha was standing and he just flew off somewhere. More of them were striking multiple areas but I couldn't see where for my eyes were closed.

I heard more bolts striking the land, I heard someone screaming. No, I heard like people screaming. I still didn't open my eyes until I heard nothing. I looked around to see that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and the little kid were all unconscious. My heart literally stopped for a second.

I suddenly felt something touching my shoulder, I jumped.

"It's just me." Bankotsu smiled.

"How… Why…"

"Well at least you're safe." Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha.

I was about to cry. I was so mad at him, so scared and I had so many questions. I had mixed emotions.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped me out of my daze even thought he wasn't talking to me. I looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Kagome…" Inuyasha wanted to crawl over to her but he collapsed. "Kagome…!" He flinched. "How dare you hurt Kagome!"

Bankotsu took a step right in front him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Inuyasha looked up at him.

"I was telling the truth when I said I couldn't predict where my Dragon Thunder would fall." He smirked. "You lie there little worm," he lifted his Banryu, "I'll have you and your sword to pieces!" He started spinning Banryu.

I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. I knew that Bankotsu was a mercenary, but I never really saw him kill a person. I slowly started to fall to the ground. I felt so faint after all of a sudden. I looked at the ground, hoping that all of this wasn't happening.

Inuyasha's scream of pain was what awakened me from my daze; I looked up to see that Inuyasha and Bankotsu were at it again. Why can't they just, I don't know, shake hands and become friends? Bankotsu isn't that bad. Now that I think about it, why does he kill people? Yeah, he likes it, but he isn't a sadistic man.

"Damn you, this is between us!" Inuyasha snarled.

Bankotsu smirked in response.

"Why couldn't you keep my friends out of it?"

I gasped once I remembered about that, I got up and looked for Kagome or Sango. Kagome was the first one I saw. I ran towards her. As I ran I could hear the clashing of the two weapons, and Inuyasha saying something about bastards.

Once I reached Kagome I knelt down, "Kagome? Hey Kagome?" I shook her arm hoping she would get up. She wouldn't though. _At least she's breathing…_ I got up and ran to Miroku. "Miroku? Miroku? Mi… EEP!" He started rubbing… my _butt._

"Tell me… would you like to bear my children?"

"I should have just ignored this one…" I muttered as I slapped his arm that was touching me. Really, even in his _sleep _he is thinking about sex. Seriously, talk about perverted measures…

I pushed the idea out of my head as I ran over to Sango but before I could reach her, something small and yellowy flew right by me. I stopped and turned around to see that Inuyasha was about to slash Bankotsu from above!

The thing that flew by me went towards Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and a white circle of light started to form. Little specs of white circles, started to come from the yellow object thing. A wait it's the Vajra that the little kid was about.

The little white specs started to come from all over the place. I held out my hand and one was about to fall, but before it landed on my hand it seemed to evaporate. _What…? _

The little white lights soon disappeared. "Well that was random." I said to myself.

I looked around and saw that Kagome has awoken. "Kagome…" I ran towards her.

"Rika… What happened?"

"Well that Thunder Dragon thing went all '_KABOOM!' _and you were all 'AAAH!!' and I was all like 'Oh my God no way!' and yeah."

"I see…Huh?" Kagome gasped.

"Ah? What?" I looked at what she was staring at. It was Inuyasha. The vajra was still attached to his sword.

"Saint Hakushin's alters ornament!" Miroku said. Wait… when did he get up? "I knew it!" He kept saying.

Suddenly the Tetsusaiga shrunk in size, it was purified. The vajra fell to ground and Inuyasha stared at his sword, puzzled. "What's the meaning of this?" He yelled out.

"Wait Inuyasha! That vajra was at the core of this sacred barrier, around this island! It seems Saint Hakushin is an ally of Bankotsu!" Miroku said.

Kagome gasped and the little boy started whining, "No! That can't be!"

"I take it he wants me to finish you off quickly." Bankotsu commented. "I have to admit that it bothers me that he doesn't have faith in my ability." Bankotsu swung Banryu in the air. "It's too bad this has to end so soon for you all!" He came after Inuyasha; just then an arrow was shot in his arm! My heart literally just stopped for a second.

"You got him Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her.

I gasped and spun around to her. "Kago…me?"

Bankotsu took a deep breath, "Well girl you'll regret that."

"You're nothing but a coward!" She said back to him.

Oh my goodness I just felt like slapping her right there.

Bankotsu lifted up his wounded arm, and they were bones!

"His arm turned to bone!" Miroku said.

"Kagome, why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why? If I didn't Inuyasha would have been killed." She responded.

I covered my mouth. Tears started to swell up in my eyes.

Kagome blinked, "Rika… Are you in _love _with Bankotsu?" She asked with a slight sound of doubt in her tone.

I looked at her, "Is it that obvious?"

"Short of, not really, but I can just tell when someone likes someone."

"Well then yes…"

"Aww, that is so sweet!" She shrieked. Her eyes got all sparkly.

I looked up at Bankotsu, he seemed okay but I still ran over to him. "Bankotsu?" I could just feel those stupid tears in my eyes…

He just smiled at me. After all of a sudden we both started to fade very slowly. At the same moment I heard the same noise calling my name.

"What?" Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu is…" Sango started.

"Disappearing…" Shippo finished.

"Bankotsu damn you!" Inuyasha ran towards us, "Don't you dare!" He jumped up and was ready to slash him with his hands but something large suddenly blocked his way. I blinked to see that it was…

_Haru and Kiri. _

Kiri hopped off of Haru with a dazed expression on her face, she then looked at me, "WHAT!?! We get here and you're _leaving? _ Agh this is just so ga—!"

Haru covered her mouth, and looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be totally lost. "Is that all you've got? That was just a mere scratch what you tried to do on me." He smirked.

Inuyasha snarled, "Damn it! Are you some one of Naraku's minions? I have had with—"

"MMF!!!" Kiri screamed as Haru still covered her mouth. She then opened her mouth, and licked his hand. I don't even think that they heard Inuyasha…

"Kiri what are you some short of dog?" Haru complained as he wiped off her saliva on her kimono.

"Yes I am a dog. Woof."Kiri said to him with a sarcastic tone. "Really? Are you _that _stupid?" She held out her out her hand and moved it back and forth.

Haru laughed at her. He then looked at me and said, "Rika where are you going?"

"She is going to go and _elope _with… who is that anyways? He's kinda cute…"

"I think it's that one guy she talked about. What was his name again? Banana?" Haru rubbed his chin.

"Who in the right mind would name their child _banana? _No, no, no, who in the _wrong _mind would name their kid banana?"

Haru shrugged.

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENNING TO ME!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Kiri gasped, "It's a doggie!!!" She shrieked. She ran over to him and practically threw herself at the guy. "Aw! You are so cute!" She squealed as she hugged Inuyasha like he was a little two-year old.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha roared as he freed himself from her grasp.

"What's going on?" I heard Kagome say as a sweat drop fell.

"Hey!" Kiri slapped Inuyasha, "Don't you dare use that tone of voice on me. Okay? I mean just because I am too damn sexy for you does not mean that you can yell at me like that."

"I don't care I just need to finish off Bankotsu before he leaves!"

Kiri wasn't even next to Inuyasha anymore; she was already with Haru saying, "See? His name is _Bankotsu_. Not Banana. Ha. Banana. How stupid."

"What the…" Inuyasha started. His face started getting all red. "Too sexy…?"

"We're still fading away? Wow we fade reeeeally slowly…" I said aloud.

"We are huh?" Bankotsu was on the verge of exploding with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I don't care what his name is." Haru said in a carefree tone. He then got all serious when he looked at me.

I tensed up.

"Damn it. Did Naraku plan all of this?" Inuyasha snarled.

"UGH. That is it! I have had it with you and your emotional constipation!" Kiri screamed at him, "Seriously! You desperately need to go and get _laid_!" She exploded at him.

I covered my face but I could still peek through the holes that my hands made. This was so embarrassing. I mean I actually _know _these people.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then everyone started cracking up except for Kiri and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face was completely red.

"Seriously! You are always so serious about everything! Get a girlfriend and have sex with her like there's no tomorrow! Gosh… You are so paranoid…" Kiri sighed.

Miroku was cracking up. Bankotsu joined him, "I am so going to tell Jakotsu about this!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" They were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

I removed my hands and looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a total daze. He kept repeating, "Go get laid?"

Kagome shook her head, Sango rolled her eyes. "She does kinda have a point..." Shippo commented.

"That is true..." Kagome rubbed her cheek.

Haru rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Typical..."

My eyes trailed off to Haru. He was looking at me as if he hasn't seen me in forever. I waved at him with a meek smile.

He smiled a waved back.

"Are you still fading away Rika? Wow…" Kiri muttered.

"Damn it Bankotsu… I will find a way to—!" Inuyasha started.

"To tell you that I am madly in love you!" Kiri finished for him.

"Exactly! HEY! Love? _Him_? Are you kidding me?"

"Ahahaha! Doggie boy, you are quite stupid." Kiri laughed.

I don't even think Bankotsu was listenning to her, he was still laughing about the 'laid' incident.

"I have a name and it's Inuyasha!"

"It's Inu-idiot that's for sure."

"Why you…."Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha! Bankotsu and Rika…! They're leaving!" Kagome called out to him.

Kiri gasped, "Rika!! I didn't even tell you what happened to me the other day! Soshi's clothes just randomly went poof and he was naked! It was very… disturbing… to see _that _there…"Kiri said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Now, now, young one," Miroku walked up to her patting her shoulder, "There is nothing to be ashamed about a man's pe—"

"And why are you touching me exactly?" Kiri cut him off before he could finish.

Miroku laughed, he moved his hands from Kiri's shoulders to her butt. Kiri tensed up. Sango started to glare at him. "Tell me, would you like to bear my children?" Miroku asked her.

Sango started to walk over to him, and wow she looked terrifying, but before she was going to slap him, Kiri kicked his… _area. _

"OW! WHAT…? WHY…? THAT REALLY HURTS!" Miroku fell to the ground and cried. Literally.

"Perverted old monk…" Kiri glared at him.

"I think you _broke _it!!" Miroku cried.

Sango blinked.

"Oh shut up. The thing won't break that easily. I mean come on. Where is your dignity?" Kiri spat.

Miroku sobbed.

"Psh, horny bastard. What an idiot..." Bankotsu smirked, even though he was insulting him, he was still laughing.

"That will teach him a lesson." Shippo commented.

"Mm-hm." Kagome and Sango nodded.

As Miroku cried, Kiri walked over to Haru. She was saying something to him, but Haru just shrugged.

"Hey you! Ban—what was his name again? — Ban_cow_tsu!" Kiri pointed at him.

"It's Ban_ko_tsu. I am not a girl."

"With that hair you can pass as one." Kiri snickered.

Bankotsu glared at her, "Whatever. What?"

"You _better _be nice to Rika."

"Don't worry. I won't harm her." At the saying of that Bankotsu pulled me closer to his chest. I blushed.

"Ugh this is bullshi…"

But before I could finish hearing what Kiri was about to say, we both faded away, and I could have sworn that Haru looked sad.

* * *

I yawned, and my eyes slowly opened. I looked to see that Bankotsu was still unconscious. I poked his shoulder, and he started coughing. I pulled my finger away.

"Damn it… I feel terrible… I don't get it what the hell happened to me anyway?" He said looking around. He then looked at me, "Oh Rika, hey there. Who were those people?"

"Haru and Kiri." I responded.

"Heh, Kiri is funny after all. That whole 'get laid' thing was hilarious, and when she kicked that guy in the balls? Wow, she is funny. She was also about to say one of my favorite words." He patted my head, smiling at the memory of Kiri insulting Inuyasha, and Kicking Miroku. "That's gotta hurt though, I mean you just don't do that guys," Bankotsu cupped his-I don't even want to think of it-crotch.

Great... Now I'm imagining him naked. It's not that bad of an image. I mean, look at him! Who wouldn't imagine the guy naked? He is a sexy beast! No, no, no, no, he is a **god.** Wait, how **big **is it anyway?? You know what Kiri says, the bigger the better. Whoa, I did not just think of that.... Kiri is starting to get to me...

Bankotsu continued, "It's mean. I mean, talk about sexual harassment. Seriously, it's like grabbing a girls breasts or touching her butt. Wait, but the monk did touch her butt... So I guess that's why she kicked him, but she could have slapped the guy y'know? Whoa, Rika, when did your face get all red?"

Because I was imagining you naked. That is why...It wasn't that bad, but still... Wait, I just realized, he said that getting hit in the... yeah... hurts. How does know? Know what? I don't even _want_ to know.

"Where are we?" I changed the subject.

"I was gonna say the same thing too." I scratched my head.

I heard footsteps. I turned to see Kohaku and Kanna.

"Bankotsu sir," Kohaku said. He walked over to us.

Bankotsu got up, I did the same. "Kohaku, Kanna, where are we? It feels awful in here…"

"I imagine that it would sir. This isn't a very nice place for men with evil thoughts." Kohaku said.

"It doesn't seem to bother you much, figures you being a ninja." Bankotsu commented.

Now that I think about, Kohaku is wearing similar clothing like Sango. Are they somehow related?

"You're mistaken. I'm not a ninja." Kohaku replied.

Bankotsu didn't add anything on that. He looked over at Kanna who was picking up the vajra thing that was next to Bankotsu.

Kanna held the ugly gold object in her hand. She didn't change the expression on her face at all. If she smiled, that would be quite scary…

Kanna started walking somewhere Bankotsu and I followed her. She led us to some freaky looking guy in a shrine.

"Huh, who _is _that?" Bankotsu said aloud.

Kanna placed the vajra on a table.

"I see. Inuyasha kept saying something rather about a saint. This must be Saint Hakushin's mummy. He's responsible for creating the barriers around Mount Hakurei and Hijiri Island." Bankotsu commented.

I looked at the mummy of Saint Hakushin. Oh my goodness, if that thing would just randomly sprang to life I think I would faint.

"So where are we going to go now?" I asked Bankotsu. I didn't want to stay near this mummy any longer.

"I dunno," he scratched his head.

I sighed.

"Let's go visit Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu."

"What?"

"Kyoukotsu. Mukotsu. Visit." Bankotsu said slowly.

"I know what you mean, but how? They're dead."

"No, the tombstone."

"Oh. It's pretty far though… I think we'll make there by tomorrow." I pointed out.

Bankotsu's shoulders drooped. "Oh yeah…" He sighed, "Well then I dunno." He shrugged.

"Wait, we could make it there."

Bankotsu looked at me, "How?"

"We can stay at my place for the night." I said.

"Oh yeah. Maybe your mom can make something for us to eat…" Bankotsu rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving."

I laughed. "Well then let's get going."

**Chapter 12; end**

**AAAAAAH I kinda like how this chapter turned out to be! It was funny, to me at least. Anyways, here is the next chapter preview!!**

"Duck." Bankotsu unsheathed his blade.

"Um... quack?"

"No, duck!" Bankotsu jumped in the air. I spun around to see a demon flying right at me.

**OMFJC [Oh My Fcking Jesus Christ] Dude, I know what you're thinking; well no technically I don't really… But still the next chapter is going to be from Rika's PoV and at the end it will be from Ban's PoV. Okay about this chp, Yeah when Kiri and Haru came in, I had three ice cream related edible things. Yeah…. So if things don't really make sense… I'm sorry…. Anyways, tell me what you think!!! Plz Review!!! :D**

**Oh, about the sequel, the secret character will be from another story I have on my faves. –wink wink- [kinda obvious if you read all of the stories that are on my faves…] If you haven't well the middle letter of **_**her **_**name is 'n'. ****[Omfg god that so gives it away.]**

**Okay, I plan to make other stories when I'm done with one. Like Pokemon****[make fun of me loving pokemon and you shall perish. jkjk seriously dont i love pokemon. dont tease people just because they like something... ;.; wow… I had a serious moment there :O]****, maybe another Inuyasha one, and one chp of a vampire one, and some few others. The vampire one is only going to be one chap that I HAVE MADE UP ALL ON MY OWN. It's not related to ANY animes. I just took maybe a couple of ideas… not a lot though… Yeah anyways, the title is going to be the title of a song from **_**Cobra Starship**_**. I will not put it here because some one might take it[ the title I mean]. Okay the rest of the vamp story will be on my pro cause this end thing is supposed to be about the story, not other stuff. **

**The next chap is going to be so…. "OMFG WTF IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!?!?! I MUST KNOW!!!" Well hopefully something like that but without all of the cussing… xD Yeah, now this is going to be the end, review!!!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**okay okay okay, i knew you guys were hoping for a new chp but kittyb78 [which, btw, you people should check out her stories they are good so far I like em :D] pointed out that Ban had like no reactions for 'laid' and Kiri kicking Mir in the balls so i edited it a bit.... yeah and i added some other stuff. idk why, but at night, im in my writing mode.... weird huh?**

******Anyways, you people have no idea how embarrassed I felt.... I mean, I FORGOT ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS REACTIONS. Jesus fcking Christ.... I felt so stupid... anyways, yeah I made Ban have some REACTIONS to some stuff.... Yup... **

******Yeah, anyways plz enjoy the new updated stuff! :D**

**Yuti-chan;; here ya go thx for the msg! at first i could have sworn that i edited and then posted the the newer chap, but -shrug- guess not... so TY SO MUCH!!!! :D  
**


	13. Fate 运命

**Okay so about this chapter, … well yeah stuff happens [ I mean duh] okay scratch that part out, what I'm trying to say is that at the end it is fram Ban's PoV. And when it is, in the center it will say 'Bankotsu' with his name in romaji underneath [which looks like this people:**_蛮骨__**]Okay so yeah that's all I wanted to say really!**_

**Chapter 13: Fate**

运命

"Dog."

"Woof."

"Cat."

"Meow."

"Cow."

"Do I really have to say…?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"Ugh. Fine. Moo."

I giggled. "Wow, if someone were to be walking by, they would probably know why the leader of The Band of Seven loves killing people." I laughed.

"And why is that?"

"He's crazy. He suffers from a mental illness."

"I am not crazy. I am a very sophisticated man." Bankotsu straightened up and started to walk all poised.

"Oh wow. Nice Bankotsu." I rolled my eyes.

He stopped walking like a 'poised sophisticated man' and walked the way he normally does.

"Why did you stop?"

"It was tiring to walk like that…" He moaned.

"You just walked like that for like, five seconds, and you're already tired? Some endurance you have." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Rika, you're different than before. You were nicer ten years ago, and nicer a couple days ago. Now you're different…" He looked at me with a little pout on his face, as if hurt.

"I am? Oh I'm sorry, it's just that," I sighed, "I feel different… and why are you pouting?" I elbowed his arm.

"Maybe it's because you're mean, and the pouting, I don't know. Guess I hang around with Jakotsu too much…"

"He's rubbing off on you."

"Yup. Hey get in front of me." He stopped and pointed at the ground where he wanted me to stand.

"Okay," I walked over to the spot, "may I ask why?"

"I want to see how tall you are… Maybe you finally grew a bit. Ten years ago, you were puny. Kyoukotsu could have stepped on you without even realizing it." He walked closer to me. "You're too far," he pulled me closer to him. He put his free hand on my head and moved it closer to himself until it reached his shoulder. He stepped back, "You are this tall."

"That's great?" I said. I knew I was short. Seriously everyone is practically taller me. "Why do you want to know how tall I am?"

"Outta curiosity."

"Oh. Well what else you want to know about me?"

"Duck." Bankotsu unsheathed his blade.

"Um… quack?"

"No, duck!" Bankotsu jumped in the air. I spun around to see a demon flying right at me.

"Why…?" I said aloud wondering why demons were always coming after me. I came back to reality; Bankotsu slashed the demon in half.

He sighed, "What a pity, not even a good fight. Oh well. Hey wait a sec…." Bankotsu took a closer at the slain demon.

I walked over to it and examined the demon, "What is it?"

"This isn't a demon—well it is—but it's already dead." Bankotsu kicked the demon with his foot.

"How can you tell?"

"There's no blood." He said.

"Oh, right."

"I guess I can't count it as a demon for my Banryu…Anyways, we have no time to delay. Let's carry on." Bankotsu's Banryu was already sheathed. He hopped over the already dead demon and continued to walk through the path

I did the same, I looked back. For some reason, I felt as if I have seen that demon somewhere, but it was a human, and it's not Haru.

"Rika don't tell me you feel sorry for the demon!" Bankotsu yelled as his shoulders drooped.

"Eh? Oh no it's just that," I ran over to Bankotsu, "It's like I've seen that demon before, as a human." I said.

"Ah…? Okay then. That was just odd what you told me." Bankotsu had a look of confusion on his face.

I laughed, "Don't worry I don't think it's a bad thing." I said to him as I walked ahead.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I heard Bankotsu mutter behind me.

I ignored his comment and stopped for him to catch up to me.

"Hey, the sun's gonna set soon." Bankotsu pointed out.

I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful orange. The clouds were so puffy looking. "So beautiful…" I sighed looking up at the sky.

"What's up with girls and sunsets? I mean Jakotsu—wait Jakotsu isn't a girl, but he does act like one… Anyways, what's up with girls and sunsets?" Bankotsu asked scratching his head.

I laughed at what he said about Jakotsu. "If Jakotsu heard you he would be furious for you comparing him to a girl."

"You have a point. Fortunately he isn't here, anyways as I was saying, sunset? Why girls like 'em so much?" Bankotsu coughed.

"Well, you're not a girl… so maybe you won't see it like us girls see them." I commented.

"So?"

"Well… we just… it's just that… Ahh! I don't know how to explain to you how a girl thinks! It's hard we just… _think _like that." I complained.

"How girls think, one of the greatest mysteries of life." Bankotsu said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed a bit, "Well one thing is that they're even prettier with someone special next to you."

_Oh. My. Goodness. Did I just say that…? **Aloud? **What if he heard? Oh no… _I covered my mouth. My heart quickened.

"Did you say something?" Bankotsu asked.

At the saying of his words, I felt a huge wave of relief, yet I felt sad that he didn't hear the hint… even if he did he is so dense to realize I'm talking about him. "No, nothing at all… Heh…"

"Okay then, well we better continue. Hey about we race over there?" Bankotsu snickered.

"Do you even know the way to my house?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"As a matter of fact… I do actually." He sighed with satisfaction.

"Um," I gulped, "Why do you want to have a race there?"

"I'm hungry and I don't want to waste my time and get there by tomorrow. I mean we would get there at like sunset because you sleep forever." Bankotsu laughed a bit at the end.

"But you'll win."

"Yeah so? If I could carry you I would but I have Banryu with me." Bankotsu said.

"I don't wanna…." I complained.

"Too bad. On your mark, get set…" Bankotsu started.

I moaned and got into my running position.

"GO!"

Bankotsu and I both started to run at the speed of light. At times I would in front of him, at times he would be in front of me, and the latter occurred the most.

"Wow… Rika… you… run pretty… fast…" Bankostu said between breaths.

Just as I was about to say something, I tripped, over my own foot. I don't even think Bankotsu noticed me at the speed he was running. I was about to get up but I felt a burn in my ankle. I looked at it. _Great I twisted my ankle…This only happens to me huh? _I sighed. "Bankotsu!!!!!" I yelled out his name. No answer."BANKOTSU!!!!!" I screamed. Still no answer… I started to panic. It was getting awfully late. I looked around my surroundings in the pitch black darkness. I grabbed onto a branch of a short tree to pull myself up. I was able to get up but as soon as I took a step forward the burning in my ankle came back. "YEEOW!!!" I yelped as I fell back to the ground again. _Why can't I get up? Stupid ankle, c'mon please get better… freaky stuff happen at night… _

"C'mon boys let's get moving!"

I froze. This was not Bankotsu's or Haru's voice. It wasn't anyone's voice that I recognized. It was the voice of some man that I don't even know who he is. The voice sounded… rough.

"Hurry up! You move like little girls."

"Aye, aye cap'n!" _One, two, three, four… Plus the guy who is yelling at them… that makes five!!!! Oh no… If they know I'm here they might rape me!! _

I sat up and tried to move somewhere, but my ankle was throbbing. I was stuck at the spot.

My heart started to pound. It was so loud I was afraid that they would hear it. I tried to move again but stopped, thinking that they would see me. My breathing got heavier. I tried to calm myself. Making no movements at all. Only my breathing would allow my body to exhale and inhale, or a movement; the only movement.

I could hear the men walking over to me, I didn't turn my head but I heard some liquid movements. Maybe they were carrying sake.

The footsteps got closer.

"Hurry up you morons! I heard that there is a village that was deserted because the castle was under attack. Maybe there is some food there!" The same old rough voice said.

"It's too bad all the ladies are gone… I was hoping for a little bang-bang." A different voice laughed, along with all the other men.

"Stop complaining we'll eventually find some girls." The man said.

My eyes widened. His foot was but a mere inch from my face. If he took another step he would step on me and realize that I am girl, well duh he would, and do some of that 'bang-bang' the other guy was talking about. If he were to realize I was here, I would have either four choices: pretend to be dead, run away, try and fight the men, or scream for help as I run away. Wait the last one is similar to the second choice, but oh well. Either way the only one I could do is to pretend to be dead. The chances of me to run away were slim. The fighting one is practically stupid. I can't fight at all. It's a miracle the guy didn't see me. What an idiot…

The act begun, and I pretended to be dead, I prayed to the gods that they were stupid enough to not tell the difference from a dead, and someone who is pretending to be dead.

"Let's keep moving!" The man said as he turned around.

I was saved! For now at least…

_Oh no… _I could feel a sneeze trying to force itself out. If I sneeze… it would be over!! My mouth opened, and the sneeze came out.

"ACHOO!!"

The man spun around, "Who sneezed!!"

"No one did sir."

"Hmmm if it were one of you… wow you have a very high-pitched voice…" The leader criticized.

"Sir, perhaps a woman is somewhere near…" At the saying of this I heard some of the men laugh.

"You're right, Takero, you are very lucky. You are about to get a bang-bang very soon." The leader laughed. He turned around. "Come here little girl… We just want to have some fun with ya…" The leader started to walk around.

"Hikoro!" The leader ordered, "Start a fire!"

"Right away sir!"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!! They're gonna find me!!_

I saw a spark form, which soon became fire on a stick. Hikoro turned around and the light from the fire was on me.

"So, are little friend was hiding here all along!" The leader said with an evil smirk.

All of his men leered at me.

"What a pretty little girl you are." He picked me up by my hair. I winced from the pain.

I didn't respond at all, my mouth let out nothing. It just hanged there in fear.

All of the men started to laugh. They came closer.

"Wow we are very fortunate. Her kimono is short enough so we won't have to tear it! Just a little folding…" This… Takero said.

"All of you four! Hold her arms and her feet! I want to be the first…"

The four men grabbed a hold of me. One person was holding one of my arms, another one was holding the other. One man was holding my leg, and another was holding the other.

I tried to free my self. "Let me go!!!" I yelled at them. Fortunately my voice came back.

They laughed. The leader placed the fire on a tree branch so he won't be holding it.

"LEMME GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I screamed at them.

"I'm sorry but that is not an option!" The leader said as he began to untie the ribbon on my kimono.

"Heh-heh-heh!!" All of them laughed.

"Let me –!"

"SHUT UP!!" The leader slapped me. He was unable to untie the ribbon.

"Fuck this…. I'll cut that ribbon with a knife."

"STOP!!! PLEASE!!!" I begged for mercy.

The leader began to take off his clothes. He held out a knife in his hands.

I kept screaming. Tears formed in my eyes, for I knew what my fate was to become.

蛮骨

**Bankotsu**

_Almost there… _I kept running until I realized something. I slowed down to a stop. "Where's Rika?" I pondered. I looked around me, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Did I outrun her…? Or is she lost?" I asked aloud. I then remembered that a couple of minutes ago, I could have sworn I saw her fall. I didn't even bother to make sure. I just wanted to win.

"Oh crap." I went the opposite direction. I retraced my steps.

I froze when I heard a scream, Rika's scream. _Shit. _ I then started to bolt to the sound of her voice. She kept screaming. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _The screaming wouldn't stop. I don't know why, but my legs were running faster than before when we were racing. I wouldn't stop even if I was tired. I couldn't even feel myself getting tired. I just kept running.

I kept hearing that painful cry. Out of all of the cries and screams I've heard as I killed people, this was probably the most painful one I've heard.

"RIKA!!" I kept calling out her name, but all I got in response was that same painful cry.

_Damn it, damn it, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!!! _ And every other cuss word out there.

**-evil laugh- bwahahaha!!! What will happen next? Well you people shall find out in the next chp ;D okay I'll say a little random thing about myself, YESTERDAY ME AND ANIMEDREAMWRITER GRADUATED EIGHTH GRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Ok lol I got that out of my system. But omg seriously, all of the guys at school looked sooo much better. They looked formal and … better you know? …woah… I imagined Ban looking formal. With a tux and wow he would look sexy as always. xD oh yeah, I edited chp 12 for reasons you will find out if you re-read it. Okay another random thing about myself…… hmm. Oh well I always imagine authors typing their story on the cpu drinking a cup of tea or something in chibi form and wearing glasses. Yeah don't ask idk why either…okay the nxt chp preview:**

My grip on Banryu tightened as I jumped over Rika's limp body. I was about to cut that bastards head off until I realized I never landed on the ground.

**Yup. Oh and the nxt chp there will be people cursing and yeah just letting you know!!! Ok well bye my sexies!!!**


	14. Curse 呪い

**Chapter 14: Curse**

呪い

**[still ban's pov]**

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck-fuck!!! _**[what a great way to start a new chapter.] **_Rika, hang in there!!! _ I kept running, following Rika's scream. After all of a sudden, it stopped. Silence. When I heard nothing, not even a cricket, I felt scared, for one of the first times in my life.

"RIKA!!!"

I continued running, and then, I heard a different scream, but it wasn't Rika's. It was a man's. I stopped and tried to gather my thoughts. I needed a moment. I mean, the scream of the guy was pretty high-pitched, for a guy.

After the scream of the man's, I heard a scream of terror. Again, it wasn't Rika's. _What….? Just what the hell is going here? _ A familiar noise came across me; the sound of someone being slashed to pieces. I ran even faster.

A light began to show itself a couple of feet away. I kept running towards it.

"What the hell _is that?!?!?!_" Someone shouted not too far away.

I had no idea who this was whatsoever.

"Men! Prepare your… what?"

I ran till I saw a little torch on a branch of a tree. I jumped over the bush that was blocking my way and Banryu was already unsheathed I looked around for Rika, she was on the ground and her kimono was all jacked up. I ran towards her, squatted, and examined her body, from what I can tell in the darkness she seemed to be okay. Fortunately the bad part didn't happen yet. I looked up to see five men who looked horrified for some reason.

"Did you weaklings do _this_ to Rika?" I said through my teeth. I was so pissed off at them it wasn't even funny.

"Weak? _Us?" _The man closest to Rika asked, "Little man, the only weak one here is you!" I assume he is the leader.

Obviously, he had no idea who I was. Just because I'm short. Psh."Really?" I didn't even want to explain to him that I was the leader of The Band of Seven. If I did, they would have probably ran away in screaming terror like all the other people do, and it was too much explaining. Plus, it would be no fun either.

"Listen you little jackass, was it you who cut Takero's finger off?" The man snarled.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"It wasn't the girl; she was too beat up since I couldn't take that damned kimono off. And she was already unconscious 'cause of that."

"You hurt Rika?" I don't know why I was getting all over protective…

"Shut up and let me finish, anyways it had to be you!" He pointed at me with a katana in his other hand.

"I'm telling you it _wasn't _me you bastards…" I got back up on my feet and swung Banryu on my shoulder, basically asking them for a fight.

"DAMN YOU!!!" And with that the man charged at me along with all his other weaker minions.

My grip on Banryu tightened as I jumped over Rika's limp body. I was about to cut that bastards head off until I realized I never landed on the ground.

I was frozen in midair, "What the fuck is this?"

All the other men were at the exact same place that they were a couple seconds ago. They just had there weapons in hand.

"What _is _this?" The leader said, annoyed.

I moaned from the aggravation. I couldn't move at all, my hands, my arms nothing. All I could do was breath, move my eyes around, and talk.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something just pass me. Before I knew it the guy way in the back— I just realized he was moaning in pain from his finger—head was just chopped off.

"What the hell just happened?!?!" The leader asked aloud since he couldn't turn his head around.

"T-Takero's head… was just chopped off!!!!" The guy who was next to the headless guy said in terror.

The headless body fell to the ground and a massive amount of blood was spilled out.

"Wh-what? How is that possible? Everyone isn't moving!"

I don't even know what's going on.

At that precise moment the man who was next to this Takero guy, his head was chopped off as well. I blinked in confusion.

"What is going on here!?!" Some random person cried.

All I did was blink, and the next thing I knew, all of the remaining three men's head just slid off their body. All of the headless men just fell to the ground.

After all of a sudden, I finally landed on the ground. I looked around and all I saw were the dead guys, and well, everything else that was there from the beginning.

I spun around to Rika who was the same as normal. I placed Banryu on the ground and held Rika in my arms, now that I touch her she was covered in blood. I gently swung her over my shoulder, grabbed Banryu, and ran to her house.

-----------------------------

The entire time I was running there, I thought of one thing, what caused all of those men's deaths? No one was there, and why was Rika unconscious? Wait she was unconscious when I got there 'cause of those horny bastards… Pft. Well that answers that.

But really? Whatever it was it moved incredibly fast.

Whatever, I have to bring Rika to her house before her condition will get worse.

--------------------------------

After about ten minutes of running I finally made it to Rika's village. It was already morning. The freaky thing was that everyone was gone. It doesn't matter; Rika's mom is completely out of the ordinary so I'm pretty sure that she's at home, if I can find the house that is... Wait a sec, if I remember, Rika's house is probably the biggest house in the entire village.

With that in my mind I had no problem finding her house. A freaking gate surrounded it. That's how big and rich she is. She is probably richer than the bastard who chopped our heads off, the lord.

The gate was already open, so I just let myself in. I couldn't care less.

The front yard was…amazing, seriously. It had a pond with a little brown wooden bridge over it. Little tiny fishes in various colors were swimming happily. A small waterfall that came from this rock led water into the pond. The pond had streams that went to some places that my eyes couldn't follow. They were that far. A statue of… what _is _that anyways? I think its Buddha or something. Whatever, a small wooden statue of Buddha was floating on a lily pad that was on the pond.

_"Ribbit."_

Did I just hear a frog? Are you kidding me? She even has _frogs _living here? I looked around and right on the statue of Buddha sat a very fat frog. It stared at me with those freaky eyes of his…

Wow. The next thing I know there will be a duck or rabbit somewhere.

Other than the main things that got my attention, they were these small trees here and there. Some plants, flowers, and grass covered everything else. Well not exactly everything. Paths were in the front yard that can let you walk around. If this is her _front_ yard… The _back _yard must be twice as large as this. Wow. Rika is one wealthy chick.

I walked up the stairs and before I even put my hand on the handle, the door slid open so quickly I jumped a bit.

"_Bankotsu?" _

Right in front of me was Momoko. Rika's mom. She looked exactly the same. Like I said, Momoko is anything but ordinary. I mean, like I said even earlier, she will probably be the only villager here while all the other ones fled for their lives when the castle was burning.

"What's up?" I said casually leaning Banryu against the door. "Um, something happened to—"

"Something happened to Rika yes, yes I know." She motioned me to come inside.

"How did you know?" I walked through, like, three freaking rooms, up the stairs and then like three rooms until I entered what I thought was Rika's room.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because YOU'RE CARRYING HER ON YOUR BLOODY SHOULDER YOU MORON." She scolded me.

"My what?" I looked at my left and it was completely bloody. Was Rika bleeding the entire time I was running here?

"Well don't just stand there at a daze, put her on the bed." Momoko ordered me.

I did what I was told without a second thought.

"Okay, you go get changed into this robe that's in the laundry room on the first floor."

"And where do I find it exactly? I need a map just avoid getting lost in this place."

"Oh, well okay then if you insist," She rummaged in her pockets and grabbed a folded piece of paper.

"You're not serious…" I said in disbelief.

"Nope, we get that a lot, if we have a map. You'd be surprised how many hours we spend looking for kids who get lost in this place. Phew, lot of work." Momoko unfolded the paper and handed it to me.

"Um, thank you?" I said as I took the map. Holy shit she _was _serious.

"Well go get changed. I'll be here with Rika. Take a bath or something and I'll wash your kimono." She shooed me away.

"Where is the bath?" I asked walking out the door.

"It is… uh… three rooms down the laundry room. First take a bath, and then get into some new clothes." And with that she slid the door closed.

Well, if Momoko doesn't seem too worried about Rika's conditions I guess I don't have too either.

I stood there, map in hands. The map was quite large, and I don't know who wrote it, but whoever did has the neatest handwriting I have seen in my entire life. It was neater than Renkotsu's. It took me like ten minutes just to find my way back to the first floor. _I will probably be lost in this house forever, never to be seen again…_ I sighed to myself.

"Okay I'm in front of the…" I slid the door open. It looked like the kitchen. The kitchen was…big. Simple as that. Biggest kitchen I've seen. Jakotsu could live in Rika's house if he wanted to. "Okay so the kitchen is here, then I need to turn to the left and the bath room will be right around the corner…" I traced my finger on the path I was going to take on the map.

I walked straight down the hallway, turned left and I felt steam brushing off my skin. I looked around and the steam was emanated from a large door that could fit Kyoukotsu. I walked towards it, and slid the large door open.

A bath house was right in front of me. Seriously, a sign hanging from the ceiling that said 'ladies' pointed towards the right. For boys, it was a sign that was carved into a rock that pointed to the left.

I went to the left. To the left, to the left. What was even more surprising was that they were mini—how do I say this?—room-like structures that were used to store your clothes in I guess… **[they are suppose to be like, wooden lockers] **

I slid one, undressed, and stored my clothes in there. Next, was my adventure to find the actual bath. It would suck if I got lost wandering around this house naked. Talk about embarrassing.

Fortunately, the bath was straight ahead of me. I looked in all the directions, making sure no one was here but me. No one was, so I took a few steps back. Once I did so, I ran towards the bath and jumped in.

It felt as if I died –again—and gone to heaven. The water was perfect. Wow when was the last time I even bathed?

I took out my braid, and soaked it in the warm water.

I stayed there a good hour or so getting myself cleaned. I washed my hair like three times, and scrubbed my entire body with this weird bar that smelled nice. **[I don't know if soap existed at the time]**

Once I was done I got out and right before me, on a rock, was a little robe. When did Momoko come in? Whatever, she's not the type of person who would sit down and watch you bathe. There was also a pair of sandals beside the rock.

I put on the robe, let my hair down so it can dry a bit, and got my clothes out of the little thing where my clothes were stored. Wow, they smelled horrible. No wonder Momoko shooed me away. I carried them along with my shoes, and walked back up to Rika's room.

I was very pleased with myself because I found her room in less than 15 minutes. I knocked first.

"Come in." A cold voice said.

I slid the door open. Momoko was sitting next to Rika, surprisingly looking serious. I put my hair up in a braid.

"Bankotsu I have something to tell you, but before you do put your stinky clothes in the laundry room." Momoko said with a serious look.

I went down the stairs and into the laundry room. It was a size that could be the lord's room. I tossed my clothes in a dirty pile and went up the stairs, back to Rika's room.

I walked in, and when I did, my robe fell to the ground. I was completely naked.

"Bankotsu if Rika were awake and saw you like this, you would be dead all over again." Momoko said with a vein completely visible on her forehead.

I put my robe back on and continued to stand there.

"Take a seat Bankotsu." She said without even looking at me.

I took a seat in front of her. "Um… What did you want to say to me?"

She sighed and glanced over at Rika who was still in bed. I would never think I'd see this, but Momoko looked sad. Just when I thought she was going to say something, she didn't. "Bankotsu, I thought you should know this." She looked… like a completely different person. It was quite shocking actually.

"Okay what did you want to say?"

"You see, Rika is different from other humans."

If she said different from other girls, yeah I would be okay, but _humans_? Where is she trying to go with this? "What do you mean different from other…humans?"

She looked up at me, totally confused, "Did I say humans? Oh I'm sorry I meant to say people." She laughed with her hand behind her head, "My bad."

This makes no sense. "Okay so, how is she different then?"

She had a serious face back on. "A couple days after Rika was born, I was carrying her around in a field of flowers."

That's um, great? I don't really care if you were walking around in a field of flowers to be honest.

"Well I sat down with her somewhere, and then after all of a sudden, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere. It was so dark; you couldn't tell where its shadow was. It had no face, everything about it was black. "

Was it Naraku? I had no idea so I had to ask, "Was it wearing a baboon costume thingy? Like it was wearing a mask of a baboon?"

I don't know where it came from, but Momoko whacked my head with some long wooden stick. With a pissed off expression, she yelled, "This is no time to be joking around!!!"

I wasn't joking around though, at all. I was one hundred percent serious. Well, at least I know that Naraku had nothing to do with this.

"As I was I saying, the cloaked figure enveloped me and Rika in complete darkness." She acted as if she had never hit me.

"Where was her dad?" It was a perfectly logical question to ask.

"He was making food in the house."

"Oh, well then carry on, carry on." I insisted.

She raised an eyebrow, and then continued, "Well after we were enveloped by the darkness, I passed out. When I woke up, Rika wasn't in my arms anymore. Of course as a mom, I started to panic, looking around everywhere. It turned out that the cloaked figure had her. I got up, and ran towards it, but after all of a sudden, I stopped moving. I was frozen on the spot."

Right when she said that I had a flashback from the other night with those five men. I was in mid air, ready to chop their heads off, but I froze in midair. My eyes widened.

Momoko continued, "The darkness that had enveloped us slowly started to fade away, and Rika was still sleeping in the cloaked figures hands. Totally oblivious as always," she paused to laugh, "Anyways, I was still unable to move, and it seemed that the shadowed figure was doing something to her. Little black lights started to swirl around her sleeping little self. The lights started to get closer and closer to her, until it entered her body. Rika started to glow black for a few seconds and then her normal skin color returned. The darkness has already disappeared by then, but the shadowed figure was still holding her, and I was still unable to move. The shadowed figure showed its teeth, it was smiling for some bizarre reason. Then I was able to move. I stood there, mouth agape. What I am now about to tell you is something I remember very well, it told me something."

"What did it tell you?" Of course I had to say that.

"Well, my hands started to move by themselves, as if they were ready to catch some one. Then Rika started to float in the air, and into my hands. She seemed perfectly fine to me. The shadowed figure slowly started to get swallowed by darkness. I asked it what it did to my daughter. It said that she has some other side to her now or something like that. I stood there, in shock, as the shadowed figure was swallowed by complete darkness. After that happened, I heard an explosion. I turned around to see that the village was inside a dome of complete darkness. Inside the dome I could perfectly see the shadowed figure inside, and the villagers were running around like crazy. They were trapped inside the dome. The dome let out little beams of darkness, and the shadowed figure let out dragons than were pitch black. The villagers were either killed by the beams, or the dragons ate them. Some of the villagers tried to escape on the water; the shadowed figure noticed this and the clear blue water became a purple-blackish color. Whirlpools started to form on the water, and some twisters formed as well. The villagers who were on the water jumped out of the boat, and they started to rot as soon as they got into the toxic water. I was on a hill, holding Rika, and then I saw it. Nao, Rika's father, was running around in the village. At that moment, all of the twisters, whirlpools, beams, and dragons disappeared. The remaining villagers, who stood there, terrified, were all shaking. And then, the ground, turned black. Each of the villagers became swallowed in the same thing I was, darkness. Everyone slowly started to enter the darkness, they screamed they cried, they squirmed around to free themselves, but nothing worked. They were all swallowed by the darkness, even Nao was, but before he was enveloped he saw me on the hill. The odd part was that he was smiling, happy because we were both okay. And then he was completely swallowed by the darkness. Everyone in the village was gone; they were swallowed by the darkness. The ground returned back to its normal color and texture, and the shadowed figure slowly floated back to the ground. The dome disappeared, the houses were ruined. The shadowed figure looked at me, and then it entered a portal, a portal that had nothing on the other side but darkness. The shadowed figure was gone, along with all the other stuff it brought along. Rika was still sleeping in my arms, the yellow flowers that were surrounding us, were now black."

The entire time Momoko was saying this, she kept a straight face on. Completely serious. She did not shed one tear.

"After that incident, Rika and I moved in to a new village, nothing odd happened to her. Rika started to walk and talk, when she asked me what happened to her father I said that he was killed in war. The truth was that he was killed, but by darkness. The damned shadowed figure killed everyone in the village. It all happened in what seemed to be in five minutes. If I am correct that is faster than it takes you and your mercenary idio—band to kill one village, correct?"

"Yes…" Come to think of it, she was right. It would at least take The Band of Seven thirty minutes to slaughter one village if it were small, yet how can a shadowy dude; who's by himself, kill an entire village by himself? In five minutes?

She laughed. "That shadowed figure was pure evil, I haven't seen it ever since. Sometimes I ask people if they have ever seen a shadowed figure before, and they all say no. Sometimes they show me scrolls of the shadowed figure, and they say that it is the god of darkness or something. There was even a drawing of t, and it looked exactly like when I saw it."

"What did the scroll say?"

"Well other than being the god of darkness, it said that it only shows every thousand years. Wait, or was it one-hundred thousand years…?" She trailed off for a bit, looking into space for a couple of seconds. "Ah whatever it said thousand years. It had a thousand that, I am sure of." She shrugged.

"So what does this have to do with Rika being different?" I queried changing position.

Momoko's eyes, for the first time ever since she started talking, started getting watery. She looked at Rika who is of course, sleeping. "You see, Rika's cursed."

Rika started to move in her sleep. "Nyuu…." She started mumbling in her sleep. She sounded so adorable.

"Bankotsu don't tell her this. I'll explain more to you later, once I make dinner." She got up and left the room.

I was in so much shock, that I forgot I was even hungry.

**Chapter 14: /end**

**Oooh this was a very… um… different chapter…? Yeah I know you guys are prob all 'wtf' but once I get to a certain part of the story, I'll tell you why I had to put that there. Yeah anyways if there are some parts that didn't really make sense to, tell me and I'll explain it. **

**Okay next chapter preview:** [oh it Momoko and Ban who are talking btw]

"Well you should. Trust me, things well get weirder later on." She got up and went over to the container in which all of the sake was in.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I watched her take a seat.

"You'll see." She took a sip.

"Ah, now you can predict the future?" I said in disbelief.

"Well let's just say I know people."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like who?"

"People. Simple as that."

**You guys are probably all like 'wtf' well you'll see what they're talking about in **_**Chapter 15: Emotions/**__**感情**_

**Please comment and review! :D**


	15. Emotions 感情

**Chapter 15: Emotions**

感情

Rika started moving around in the bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes, "Whuz ziz goin' on?" She rubbed her eyes, which weren't even opened. Her hair was all jacked up too. "Why am I in bed…? What happened? Why are we in my room? My house…?"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Is she serious?

"Wh-what?!!?" She covered herself with the covers. Now that I think what I said to her earlier sounded like we had sex. I mean think about it, I'm wearing a robe. She's in a bed, probably…

"No, no, no, no! It's not that!" I shook my hands.

"Okay I believe you," she smiled, "Then can you explain to me why I'm… naked…?" She looked at the covers, flushing.

Yup just as I thought, she was naked in bed.

"I'm going downstairs. Get dressed and… yeah…" I said to her as I left the door, turning red from the thought.

I remember where the kitchen was and the closer I got there, the aroma of food was in the air and better to smell. My stomach growled.

"Rika woke up huh?" Momoko asked stirring something in a pot.

"Ye-yeah." I nodded.

"Lemme guess, she thinks you slept together didn't she?" She laughed as she walked over to make some rice.

"Uh, yeah…" I walked over to the table and sat down. "She doesn't remember anything that happened the other night.."

"Oh, yeah, what happened anyways?" She asked.

I knew that if I said that Rika was almost raped, she would burn me with the food, but that was a risk I was willing to take. "Well, long story short, she was almost raped."

I stopped hearing the stirring and felt an evil aura coming from behind me. I turned my head around slowly. And there she was, glaring, with a knife in her hand. Even though I call myself invincible, being the leader of The Band of Seven, she is the only thing that scares me.

"What?" She said through her teeth.

I laughed nervously; she took a step forward clutching the knife in her hands even harder. I started to crawl backwards.

"You little son of a….!" She started chasing after me as I got up from the ground and ran around like an idiot. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!?!?!" She roared as she chased me. At least now I know why Rika runs so fast. Her mom probably chases her around with a knife.

"I'm sorry!!"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!!!!"

Just then Rika slid the door open, "What's going on…?"

"Rika!! My savior!!" I can not believe what I did at that moment, but I ran to her like a little scared little girl.

"Mom? Bankotsu? What is—"

"Oh Rika darling, we just playing a little game of tag!" Momoko said as she grabbed on my robe, well her robe but I'm the one who's wearing it.

"With a knife…?" Rika asked as she scratched her head.

"Oh never mind that let's eat!" Momoko said.

Rika ran over to the table smiling, "Food!!"

"Nice save…" I mumbled to Momoko.

"Oh we're not done yet…" She gave me an evil smile that left me scared to death. With that she walked over to the kitchen and brought all of the food in three trips.

"You made all of this?" I pointed at the food.

"If I didn't who else would?" Momoko replied with a smug smile. "Well, don't just stare at it, eat!"

"Oh yeah," I served myself with so much food that when I was done eating I don't think I would be able to move for a month. I plopped the rice into my mouth and just stared at it.

"Uh… Bankotsu why do you have a dumb face on? Wait what am I saying, you always have a dumb face on." Momoko laughed.

I ignored this comment.

"Bankotsu?" Rika asked me, worried as always.

"I'm in love…" I stared at the white rice, and all of the food surrounding it.

Momoko laughed, "Well I am a great cook. Now let's eat."

-----------------

After an hour of eating, I was completely satisfied. "That was good…" I rubbed my stomach.

"Okay, now then Bankotsu you will help me wash the dishes. Rika, you dry them." Momoko headed for the door.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you 'can't', Bankotsu… You can do anything if you believe." She pointed her finger out to the ceiling, for a dramatic pose.

"I'm serious I can't." I was serious, I just couldn't.

Momoko sighed and walked over to me. "Okay then. Why can't you do it?"

I swallowed, "I can't get up." It was the truth I couldn't.

I don't know where she got it from, but Momoko was holding a knife in her hands glaring at me, "Oh, I'll _make _you get up."

I turned over to Rika who was just laughing.

"Prepare to meet your death…" She started to move the knife closer and closer to my throat. "GET UP!!"

I jumped up and ran out the door with all of the plates in one hand. I turned around to see if she was still following me, and to my surprise she was laughing with Rika. "Rika how could you be so mean?!?" I sniffed.

Momoko walked over to me while Rika finished eating her food. "She really doesn't remember a thing huh?"

"No, she doesn't. Why? Is it the curses effect or something?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"What is the curse anyways?"

She shrugged again.

And you call yourself a mom.

"I don't know. So far nothing had really happened to her that's bad," She paused to scratch the back of her shoulder, "But one thing for sure is that something is bound to happen. I just don't know when." Out of nowhere, she had a cup of sake in her hands. I just stared at her.

She stared back, at me, then the sake. Finally she said, "Want some?" She offered me her cup.

"Yes. Very much. Please."

She rattled the cup in her hands, "Here then."

I took it from her, and gulped everything down in one try.

"Damn, Ban, I can call you that right?"

I nodded, not really listening.

"Anyways, you were really thirsty huh?"

"Yeah," I wiped my upper lip with the robe… that I was still wearing…. "Hey did you wash my clothes?" I asked her.

"Um, y-yeah? You want it? It's in the laundry room." She pointed towards her enormous house.

"Can you get it for me?" I asked her.

"Get it yourself." She ordered. She walked back to her house.

I just noticed that Momoko looked exactly the same. She looked _exactly _the same when I last saw her before I died. _Exactly. _There wasn't a single wrinkle or anything.

I really didn't have much of a choice but to walk over to the huge house to get my clothes. I slid the door open and Rika was still eating. "Rika do you need help?" I asked her.

She looked at me with chopsticks in her mouth. "Nnnn…" She hesitated with the food in her mouth. After a few seconds she pushed the food forward, got up and went somewhere.

Well that was odd. Rika would have at least said something. She usually never just says 'nnnnn' then just leaves.

Maybe she had to do something. I shrugged the idea out and finished Rika's food. After I got that done I got up and turned around to see that Momoko was holding my clothes in her hands.

"Here," She tossed it to me. "It took me forever to get all the blood off. You should be grateful. And it smelled like something died in there. When I washed it a cockroach came out." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you shitting me?" My jaw dropped. Now thanks to her, I don't think I'll be able to wear my kimono ever again, _ever._

"Relax, I was joking. Gosh…" She scrubbed the dishes.

"So there was nothing living in there?" I asked holding up my kimono.

"No. Only blood of other peoples. And the scent of blood too." She continued to scrub the dishes in this majorly huge pot of water.

"Oh, where's Rika? She just left me." I walked in the kitchen to Momoko and sat down.

"Taking a bath. Lemme guess, she just said '_Nnnnnn' _then left somewhere right?" She laughed.

"You know your daughter very well." I snickered.

"Yeah well Rika has been doing that sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know, but I have been noticing that she talks less." She made a worried look.

"Well what do you think it is?" I asked her, noticing that a huge bowl of sake' was on a table. Next to it was a cup.

"I don't know, maybe the curse? I honestly don't know."

"Can I have some sa—"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Momoko continued washing dishes. She stopped abruptly, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" She looked at me.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm gonna get dressed."

"Get dressed in the laundry room. If you take a peek at Rika bathing, I swear I will murder you with chopsticks." She glared at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and found my way to the laundry room, and noticed what Momoko meant by taking a peek. In the wall, there was a little window with holes. I could see the steam emanating from it. I got dressed and tossed the robe in the dirty pile of clothes that made a mountain. I was thinking about being a pervert like Mukotsu and peeking.

No this is wrong. I will not look at Rika bathing.

With that in mind, I heard a soft voice singing. Okay that is it. I had to peek. I looked at the stool that happened to be in the laundry room. I picked it up quietly and walked over to the little window in the wall. Fact was I didn't even need the stool. I just stood there, thinking if I should peek or not.

I heard the same singing, and I just had to look, so I did. And there was Rika, sitting in the gigantic tub of hot water, her elbow on a rock, her hand balled up in a fist lifting up her head by the cheek. I was in shock. She looked so different. It was then that I noticed that Rika isn't six years old anymore; well I noticed that since she came the other day, but I never really noticed that she looked so… different. She didn't have any baby fat, she's taller, she has decent sized breasts; she's so different. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I then realized she was singing:

やんちゃな焼きだんご　やさしいあんだんご

**[[Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango]]**

She stopped suddenly and sighed. Rika had such a beautiful voice. Even though what she was singing made no sense, of course she's singing a song about food. She didn't change her position at all. I don't know, but she looked sad. At that moment she splashed the water. I had no idea what she was doing. Rika looked like she was about to cry. I sighed and stopped peeking.

I got out of the laundry room and went back to the kitchen, wondering why someone as lucky as Rika would be sad.

"Bankotsu, you were peeking at her weren't you?" Momoko said. She didn't even meet my eyes.

"How do you _know_ all of this?" I asked her, not really caring if she would try and kill me with chopsticks.

"I'll tell you later."

"So you don't care if I looked at Rika bathing?" I asked her.

"I do, but I knew you were going to do it anyways. But you weren't staring at her in a perverted way. You were staring at her, noticing how different she looked, not really caring if she was naked or not."

"Seriously, how the hell do you know all of this???" She's like physic.

"I have an ability."

I raised my eyebrows, "Ability?"

"How do I say this, I can feel what people are feeling."

"You mean you can read minds?" I said, as if it were filling in the blank.

"No, not that." Momoko finished washing the dishes and turned around to look at me. "Let's see, I can feel the emotion that they are currently feeling. I have an intuition of people's emotions"

"What."

She sighed dramatically, "Jeez some leader you are, you're supposed to be smart."

"I am. It's just that what you are saying makes no sense."

She smirked, "Sure about that?"

A snarl escaped my lips.

She laughed, "Okay, I'll prove it to you. Pick an emotion, any emotion. It can be bored, sad, normal, loved, depressed, mad, scared, _horny, _but I think we can all tell if you feel that." She winked.

"What are you…? Ah forget it…" I avoided her face so she wouldn't she me turn red. Man, I am so pathetic. Since when did I get embarrassed? So easily?

"So did you pick an emotion yet?" She asked me as she took a sip of her sake.

I shook at my head. Now I had to think of an emotion, sad, bored, depressed, happy, smart, scared, horny, or happy. I picked happy and concentrated on it.

"I'm rea—"

"Happy."

I blinked, "How did you know?"

"I told you, I have an in intuition of peoples emotions~!" She sang.

"Ugh, fine. Lemme pick another one." This time I picked scared. I replay the scene that happened the other night, Rika's piercing scream.

"Sh-care-ed." She grinned.

"What the hell?!?!" I yelled, "This is not possible. I do not believe this…" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Well you should. Trust me, things well get weirder later on." She got up and went over to the container in which all of the sake was in.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I watched her take a seat.

"You'll see." She took a sip.

"Ah, now you can predict the future?" I said in disbelief.

"Well let's just say I know people."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like who?"

"People. Simple as that."

"Uh-huh, prove it." I propped my elbow on the table and lifted my face with my hand.

She laughed; some of the sake escaped her mouth. She covered it quickly. "How can I..?" She started coughing, "How can I prove something to you that is going to happen in the future?" She wiped her mouth with a piece of cloth.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Say the name of someone who is going to appear in the future?"

"Well, one of them is going to appear today. The other one, isn't human and she will appear in about a month."

"So they're both girls I'm assuming?"

"Well, yeah they are. One of them is a priest. Priest_ess _to be exact." She took another sip."Three girls actually."

"Three…? Please tell me the name of one of them."

"Fine, well one of they're names will be Kotomi. There I said it."

"Who the hell is Kotomi?"

"You'll find out."

I sighed, "Figures…"

Soft footsteps were coming our way, in a melodic rhythm, Rika was coming. Who else?

"Hello." She greeted in her usual happy voice. I looked over to analyze what she was wearing. Of course a kimono similar to the one she was wearing the other day; it was a couple inches above her thigh. It was a light spring green with some random light maroon polka dots all over it. Watermelon colors. The kimono was a perfect fit. It molded around her slender body. All the curves were sticking out in the right places. She had knee-length white socks. Her sandals were on and they were maple colored. Wow, she looked… sexy. Her wet, dark, long black hair was barely starting to get dry. It was behind her back, and some strands were on her chest. Her was hair was poofy and that made her look even sexier.

I don't know, but maybe I was gawking at her with my mouth agape 'cause Momoko started laughing while pointing at my face saying, "Ahahaha!!! You look retarded!"

I ignored her and stared at Rika, she stared back at me as if I were mental. Finally she said, "Ban…ko…tsu…? Are you okay?" She walked over to me and removed the strands of hair that were on her chest. It was only until then that I realized the kimono was a low cut. Her cleavage was showing and wow my jaw just dropped. Momoko laughed even harder. And she calls herself a mother…

"Hey, Bankotsu," She pushed me gently so I bobbled right and left, "are you okay?"

I stumbled backwards. What was the matter with me? I have been hanging out with her for a couple of days and I get all jacked up because of how she looks? _Snap out of it Bankotsu, just chill and everything will go back to normal. _I told myself mentally. I stood up, "I'm okay. It's just that we have to get going now."

She nodded, "Oh, okay."

Momoko was still sitting down. She looked up at us, "Leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Here take some sake with you." She got a new cup and filled it with sake and then handed it to me half-heartedly.

I took it with out a second thought. "Oh, thanks."

"Your welcome." She said as she just laid down on the tatami. She quickly fell asleep.

"Wow. Some mom you have Rika." I laughed as I picked up Banryu.

She shrugged, "Some mom, huh?"

We both laughed and exited out of her humongous house.

**Chapter 15: /end**

**Okay so before I say anything I just wanted to point out how I ended the last chp in the bold part thingy. For some retarded ass reason I said: 'Please cmt and review!!' I mean, aren't they the same thing? Ah whatever…**

**Okay in chpp [stands for ****_ch_****a****_p_****ter ****_p_****review]:**

Rika started to walk somewhere in the woods, and as I watched her; I thought I saw something, or someone, walking _with _her. But I blinked the moment I saw it, and when I reopened my eyes, poof, it was gone.

This is ridiculous really. Now I'm hallucinating.

**Mmhmmm xD that is your chpp for **_**Chapter 16: Magical Tree/**__**魔法の木**_

**Lol yes it is called magical tree. I didn't know what else to call it xD you will understand why once you read the next chp. **

**Anyways please cmt and fav!! :D**


	16. Magical Tree 魔法の木

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the long wait. Its just that school started and, you know, i got distracted. Might as well lay it out that it will take me a longer time to put up a new chapter. Longer than usual at least [which is what? like 2-3 months?? damn thats pretty long... ;-;]. It will also take a longer time 'cause im getting writers block often. With all of the hw, plus tennis practice, i mean i get exhausted. Plus, my social life. so yeah it will take longer than usual. BUT!!!! i was eating cereal today [honey nut cheerios from trader joes] and my writers block just poof vanished :D its like the ideas for this story just attacked me. well not literally attacked but you know what i mean. So...... basically my mind has stirred from its writers block and i will be getting ideas just like the good ol' days. so yay!!! maybe i should eat cereal more often... anyways here is chapter 16 !!!  
**

**Chapter 16: Magical Tree**

魔法の木

"Where are going?" Rika asked me as she saved herself from almost tripping over a twig. Really, how can you trip over a twig? I mean, it's tiny and thin. Well, she can trip over anything. She can probably trip in the water, and that is scientifically impossible. But knowing Rika, she will find a way to trip underwater.

I cleared my throat before answering, "I told you before remember?"

Rika responded with a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look, but in a cute, nice way. Wait. What the fuck. Did I just say cute? To Rika?

I took a second look at her hilarious expression. Fuck, she does look cute. Wow, maybe the sake is starting to go to my head.

"Remember? At that shrine with that guy that freaked you out?" I said, trying to make her remember.

She had to look to sky as she walked, and by doing that she almost walked into a tree.

I sighed, shaking my head with a smile. Rika will never change.

She slammed her right fist into her left palm saying, "Oh, now I remember!"

I laughed, "Finally."

She scoffed, "Well I'm sorry. You're not the one that..." She trailed off, "Hey, what happened to me the other night anyways?"

Oh shit. She wasn't supposed to remember that. Great now I have to think of a stupid lie. "You, um, fell off a tree." Really? Is that the best I can do? Damn, that was pathetic.

"I fell off a tree and became unconscious? Why would I even climb a tree?"

"It was a very tall tree. With rocks at the bottom. Pointy, sharp rocks. And you, uh, you had to get, apples… so you fell… 'cause an apple hit you on the head. Hard." Really this is the stupidest thing I have said in my life.

"And my mom had to take my clothes off to clean me off?"

"Like I said; a tall tree with pointy rocks at the bottom. You got a cut when you fell on a pointy rock, and you started to bleed… a lot."

"That doesn't make any sense, usually there's grass around trees…" She pointed out.

I shrugged, "Maybe it's a magical tree." Seriously, what the hell did I just say?

She laughed so innocently that I kinda zoned off for a bit. "Okay then, a magical tree, sure."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Hey where's that one village with our tombstone and stuff?"

I looked at Rika when she didn't reply. She looked kinda sad for some reason. I had to snap my fingers in front of her face so she can come back to reality.

She blinked, "What?"

"The village with the tombstone." I sighed.

"Oh that one. It's somewhere over there." She pointed towards a herd of trees on the right.

I glanced over at her finger to see where it was pointing, "Okay then. Let's go."

She nodded, "Okay."

"To the village we go."

"Yes to the 'magical' village."

I looked at her with a smile, "Are you making fun of me?"

"I dunno know. Maybe…" She said with a smug smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" I asked Rika.

"Of course, this is a short cut. Don't tell me you're scared of spiders." She replied as she jumped over a fallen branch.

"Me? Scared of spiders? Ha, you're funny Rika." I scoffed, "Seriously are—"

"Relax Bankotsu the village is right over there." She pointed over a couple of bushes.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go to the tombstone. Come with me." I motioned for her to come and follow me.

She nodded, but soon after that she stopped and whined.

I turned towards her, "What?"

"I have to do something at my house." She said with this adorable pout.

"Oh okay, I'll come with you then."

"Nah its okay, you stay here." She shrugged as she turned around.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get raped." I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

She turned her head towards me, with a confused look. "What…?"

"No, I mean… uh," I stuttered, "I don't want you fall off a tree."

"A 'magical tree'." She laughed.

"Yeah, a magical tree." I said. Rika started to walk somewhere in the woods, and as I watched her; I thought I saw something, or someone, walking _with _her. But I blinked the moment I saw it, and when I reopened my eyes, poof, it was gone.

This is ridiculous really. Now I'm hallucinating.

I shrugged the idea off, and focused my way to the village.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It took me about five minutes to reach the village. And for some bizarre reason, it was deserted. Well that makes it better for me. I can walk around and look for the tombstone without people going all 'Omigosh!!! Y-you're Bankotsu!! You're gonna kill me!! NOOOO!!!!!' and then they run for their lives. Or they sometimes do stupid stuff like give me money. Either way, I still kill them. Unless they were to give me something really nice like, I don't know, some sexy girl.

Speaking of which, I remember this one time I entered a village with Jakotsu and the others, and there was this one guy who recognized us at once. Then he dropped his stuff and ran screaming, not yelling, but _screaming like a girl, _seriously, all high-pitched. Anyways the other villagers looked at us, and then they all ran off as well. So we went on in the village, not to kill but because we were hungry, so the village elder came out—well I _think _he was the village elder— and begged us to not kill. I said that we weren't but the old man doesn't believe a mercenary leader apparently. So he offered of us, well me mostly, something. We weren't planning on this, but hey, it was free. So I asked what it was, and the village elder offered us _his daughter. _Well, to become a leader you have to sacrifice some stuff for the safety of your people. So he left and brought us his daughter, who was sobbing like there was no tomorrow, and wow. She was absolutely _horrendous _looking. Really, my mouth was agape when I saw her. Well the lord just gave me the girl and before I could say no, he went back in his house. The girl, still sobbing, was probably the ugliest girl I have seen in my life. Seriously, I rather have sex with Momoko than her, since Momoko is way better looking, and she is probably _experienced. _Anyways I just gave the girl to Mukotsu which made her cry even more, I don't blame her really. Jakotsu was beyond pissed. Renkotsu was tired, and Suikotsu just wanted food. As for Mukotsu, he ended up with the girl and the rest of us had to sleep outside and we could all hear Mukosu moaning while the girl was begging him to stop. The next day the girl was gone and I remember I couldn't sleep at all that night. Then I got so mad because the girl wasn't even pretty, and Jakotsu was snoring the entire time so I couldn't sleep. To calm my anger, we slaughtered the village, and ate all their food. That's how I roll.

Yeah, that was some completely random flashback I had. Whatever, I'm still looking for that damned tombstone.

I roamed around the village, until it came into view. Sitting on the base of a hill. I felt relieved when I saw that little rock. It was split into two but I didn't give a damn. I jogged over to it, balancing the cup of sake in my hand and making sure it didn't spill anywhere.

I reached the rock, and Kyoukotsu's armor was on the ground as well as Mukotsu's. I stabbed Banryu against Kyoukotsu armor and sat down gulping the rest of my sake of my sake, "Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, how does it feel to be back in the other world again." I could feel my anger rising and became pissed for reason. I threw the cup at the tombstone as it shattered into little pisses. Momoko won't really care if it's broken or not.

I stood up, "Psh, that's ridiculous! Once you're dead, you're dead and that's the end of it." I walked over to Banryu, "There's no such thing as an afterlife," I pulled Banryu up and put it on my right shoulder then walked off. Maybe I am crazy, with anger issues.

"RIKA!!!!!!" Some squeaky voice was yelling in some far off direction. I stopped and looked around me, Rika was nowhere. "Rika, how can you loose a _person? _ I mean clothes I understand, but a living, breathing person? Oh my goodness…"

There in the distance I saw three people walking. One was Rika, and the other two were Kiri and Haru I'm assuming. Ah great, just what I needed.

"What is that person wearing." Kiri was probably saying this. "I mean, really, it looked like something died on him."

"Kiri, that's Bankotsu. And I'm pretty sure he can hear you." Rika said to her.

They were getting closer and I could see Kiri smiling, "You look smashing dear!!" She winked.

I sighed.

"Idiot." Haru mumbled. To be honest, I never really talked to the guy. He's just there.

I walked over to a rock laying around nearby and sat down, waiting for them to arrive.

"Why does Bankotsu look all pissed? It looks like he's on his period or something…"

What the hell. Is Kiri just begging me to hit her?

"Kiri you are probably the dumbest person I met in my life. Men don't go through periods you moron." Haru said.

Thank you, Haru. You're better than I thought.

"Well excuse me dragon boy. Psh." Kiri crossed her arms as she finally got over here with the others.

"Hello Bankotsu~"

"'Sup dead guy?"

"Yo,"

"Rika, Kiri, Haru," I looked at each of their faces when I said there name, they all either waved or flicked me off, for example, Kiri. "Rika, why are they here?"

"They followed me here."

"Followed you…?"

"Ugh, let me dumbify it for you," Kiri stepped forward, "We saw Rika walking here, and me and Haru went all, 'BOO!!' to her and she was all like, 'oh my goodness' and, yeah."

I stood up, "Thank you for dumbifying."

"Your welcome, dumbass."

"I AM NOT A DUMBASS!!!!!!"

"You look like one yelling like that." She snickered.

I sighed, "Whatev—"

"The only dumbass here is probably you." Haru laughed.

"Haru, are you just asking for me to slap you?" She glared.

"I would love to see you try." He taunted.

"You know what?" Kiri said as she aimed for his cheek.

Haru blocked her attack.

Kiri growled and started aiming for other parts of his face. Haru avoided all of them with ease.

She sighed, "You're right, Haru." Kiri turned around, and then she stopped in mid tracks, and she then ran towards Haru, aiming for his face. Yet, he still dodged for the attack.

"You cock sucking son of a bitch!!!" She growled.

"Here we go again…" Rika sighed.

I turned to Haru and Kiri. Kiri was chasing after Haru, yelling mouthful of cuss words.

"So, Rika, do you wanna leave them and continue our 'magical' adventure?"

Rika looked at me with a relieved look. "I thought you would never ask."

We both took a last glanced at Kiri and Haru, and ran for it.

**Chapter 16: /end**

**xD yeah this wasn't an important chapter really… and like I just wanted kiri and haru to come cause they are funny and I had a writers block too so they helped out. A lot. xD**

**hmmm oh well i am going to put something that I want to happen in the sequel. Its not the exact words its just a little idea of how I want it:**

**someone**:"what do you mean it went horrible?"  
**ban**: 'it's just so... agh!!!' -lays head on someone's lap-.  
**someone**: -thinking- _wtf...?_ 'um... ok so what's wrong...?  
**ban**: -yells- 'its just that, i'm _so fcking horny right now!!!!!!!!!'_

**lmfao I plan to make it go something like that. oh speaking of the sequel, the sequel is gonna be like totally random. Like it's gonna be third person then first person. Just letting you know. Okay and the next chapter, trust me, it is a chapter you do not want to miss. And it will be in a different person's pov, not rika's or ban's. Someone else xD -cough- kikyo –cough-**

**Well now since you know that it's Kikyo, I guess I should say the preview :D **

**Well Ban and Rika are walking around right? And then Ban jokes around with Rika, it's nothing that's gonna kill anyone so chill but it will make you be all 'OMG DID HE JUST DO THAT!?!?!]. Then Kikyo comes, and the usual chatting with Ban and Kik, then Rika does something that leaves Kik in shock.**

**Yeah… and that's about it. Well please cmt and fav!! :D**


	17. Aglow 光って

**once again, my deepest apologies. i have not put up anything in a while. i was lazy. my cpu was acting retarded. i tried to write something, but word was too busy having sex, idk, the point is that it didnt pop up. D: anyways, i hope this chap makes up for it xD enjoy~  
**

**Chapter 17: Aglow **

光って

"Where are we going now?" Rika asked, for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her bored expression.

"No reason. I just really wanna get in a house. I'm cold."

"Well then Rika, do you want me to tell you something that can warm you up?" For some reason, I spoke without realizing what I was saying.

"Sure..." She replied hesitantly.

"Sex." That just slipped out of my mouth. I should've thought before saying that.

"Sex!?!" She took a couple steps back, covering herself, cheeks burning.

Well, might as well play along with it.

I walked towards her saying, "Rika, it's a part of life. There is nothing to be embarrassed about it."

Still red as a tomato, "Yeah but why did you say that randomly?" Her hands fell back to her sides, fidgeting with her nails.

Ah Rika, so innocent. "Rika, you were cold, and besides that's how babies are made."

Rika was in so much shock she turned around and her back was facing me, with her hands on her cheeks. "I know that but... but… this is not the time to be thinking about how babies are made!!"

"Rika," I said as I walked behind her, my free hand on her waist, "I know you want me."I whispered in her ear.

She jumped a bit, "Wha... What? Bankotsu..?" She said in a croaky voice.

I got in front of her, hands still on her waist. Damn, I'm good at this. Maybe I should be an actor or something. I mean Rika is falling for all of it.

"But, Banko…"

"Shh, don't speak." My finger was on her mouth, interrupting her. "Your eyes say everything." For a second I thought she was going to faint. But it turned out to be just me. Instead, Rika's mouth opened up a little, "Ban…"

There, my moment for the grand finale.

With one swift motion I moved my hand to her back and push her towards me until our lips met.

We stayed in the same position for a few seconds, maybe five; I don't know I wasn't really counting. I'm not sure if Rika's eyes were closed or open, 'cause mine were closed.

After a while, I gently pushed her back, and it turned out her eyes were open, with shock. "Rika? Are you okay?"

When she noticed I was talking to her, she slightly turned red before she looked at the ground and gave a slight nod.

"Well then come now, we must continue." I said to her, turning her around so we can continue our path.

桔梗,

**Kikyo**

As I walked away from Mount Hakurei, I noticed that someone was approaching. No, two people were approaching. I stopped as I saw one of them, a man with long black black hair pulled back into a braid that was a little below his back. He wore white hakamas and on his shoulder was an extremely large halberd. On his forehead was a purple cross.

That man…

Followed by him was a girl around the man's age, she, too, had black hair that went down to her back. The expression of her eyes looked both happy and also shocked. Her eyes were a dark blue. She wore a light green kimono that was slightly above her knees. She was biting her lower lip as well as fidgeting with her nails. Most likely she was thinking of something that worried her perhaps. She lifted her head when she saw me.

As they both approached me the girl waved her hand a bit, the man kept walking.

"Woman, are you the one they call Kikyo?" The man asked as he stopped.

"And you are with The Band of Seven?" I replied to him.

"Heh," The man mumbled as he continued walking with the girl.

I turned to face them, "Wait."

They both stopped.

"What do you need of me?" He asked, not even facing me. I found this to be extremely rude. At least look at the person you are talking to.

"Just curious, you're supposed to kill me are you not? Also, what I need of you is to look at the person you are talking to."

He laughed, "I don't know, Naraku never gave me orders to do so."

At the sound of Naraku's horrible name, I got my bow and arrow ready.

They both turned towards me. "Huh, I've heard the rumors about you. Still, I would've never have guessed you'd be this beautiful." The man said. The girl looked at him with a somewhat, melancholy expression.

"You wanna take me on do you? Alright then, let's do it. I accept your challenge." He said, pointing his halberd towards me.

The wind blew, as we stayed on the same spot.

His sacred jewel shards emit a tainted black light, unlike Suikotsu's clear one. Does that mean he's been completely overtaken by the darkness?

"What's stopping you? Come one, take the first shot." He said.

"Hey Bankotsu," The girl started.

"I want to know what it is you're after. Why do you continue to kill after being resurrected? What reason could you possible have for doing so?"

"Now that's a strange question, I don't need any reason for killing people. I have always been this way, before my death and after being revived."

I lowered my bow and arrow, "In the world we live in it's sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive, but you died once, so why not stop your evil wrong doings?"

"Ha! I'm a mercenary through and through," He lifted his blade, "and what I do is thoroughly enjoyable. People talk about heaven and hell all the time, but once a mortal is dead that's the end of it." He paused before saying, "I have no interest in the so called other worlds. I do as I please no fear of the afterlife."

"You say that to convince yourself don't you? It's pathetic really. Trying to make excuses for your wicked actions."

He pulled back his blade, "I know one thing Kikyo, dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate. You should worry about yourself." He lowered his gaze, "Don't be so concerned about the choices I make. Well, it doesn't really matter. Let's just both enjoy the time we have here on earth." The man said as he walked off. The girl however stayed put.

"Hey Rika c'mon let's go already." The man called over his shoulder.

"Kikyo, why do you worry so much about the people who he kills?" The girl said.

Bankotsu stopped, "Rika…" He said like a child.

"This world is filled with both living and nonliving things. All of the living things will eventually die. The killing Bankotsu calls 'enjoyable' is none other than an action that will end the people's lives sooner than they are suppose to. However, that was there fate. From the moment they were born, that was how they were going to die. Whether they did something different on that day, like bathe, or have sex or whatever the case might be, they would have still died. If they escaped, they would have still died eventually."

"Then—"

"Wait lemme finish Kikyo. The world is a place with filled with death and sorrow. Sure there are some happy parts, but to achieve them requires sad points." She paused. "Wait, what did I just say? Ah whatever…"

"You were saying something about death and sorrow…" Bankotsu reminded.

Rika slammed her fist into her palm, "Oh right, well the death thing, every little living thing dies. Unless it's some retarded immortal freak thing then go figure…"

"Wow Rika I never knew you were capable of such intelligent thinking." Bankotsu teased.

She pouted, "So mean…"

Bankotsu walked up to her. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon let's go now."

Rika hugged his arm and they turned around.

"Wait."

"What do you want Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

Then they left.

I stood there, almost shocked at what I just saw.

At the precise moment when Rika touch him, for a brief second, Bankotsu's sacred jewel shards became clear.

And something inside of Rika's chest became aglow with black. It appeared to be a moving sphere with two rings orbiting around it diagonally. In the little amount of time I saw.

If I am able to witness this then Kagome must be able to see it as well.

What is the meaning of this?

I will see where this goes.

**Chapter 16: /end**

**There you have it. Chapter 16 at its greatest. If you saw the actual show you would notice that there are something's I didn't put but instead replaced it with other stuff. And yes I made Kikyo say something that was unKikyo to say but whatever dreamwriter gave me the idea xD and yes ban kissed rika. The next chp is with Rika and the river that was set ablaze. i didnt finish it cause my cpu was acting weird. anyways yeah... oh i am [eventually] going to add another inu story. im not even done with the first chp... i like it so far its funny xD anyways the next chap is called 'forgotten sandal' i know, stupid title. i couldnt think of anything else. anyways please review. i should say this ahead of time, but chances are, that i probably wont post up a new chp until like... god knows when... so I apologize for that too xD**

**once again leave me a cmt! i want to know your reactions to ban's actions xD  
**


	18. Maple Colors メープル色

**Chapter 18: Maple Colors**

メープル色

_蛮骨_

**Bankotsu**

After our little encounter with Kikyo, Rika hasn't spoken a single word to me. It's pissing me off. I can't stand this awkward silence. I feel like my head is gonna explode.

"Rika why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?"

She was looking at the ground, fidgeting with her nails, "You… kissed… me…"

"And?"

"Well…"

"What, was it bad or something? Am I not a good kisser? I have kissed plenty of women and they all said I was the best."

She said nothing and still looked at the ground.

"Rika?"

"I've never kissed anyone before and you just…"

"Rika, you do know that I was playing right?"

She stopped to look at me, her eyes were very watery looking, "Wha-what?"

I sighed before saying, "The whole thing about me saying you wanted me, was a joke. Along with the kiss."

"The entire thing was a joke?" Her voice sounded croaky.

"Um, yes?"

"All of it?" She sounded croaky.

"Yeah."

"Why did you that?" She looked at ground.

I laughed, "You were falling for all of it, it was hilarious."

Then I heard sniffling.

"Rika?"

I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but before I could she started running at an extreme speed.

I stood there for a couple of seconds until I realized what happened. I slowly walked in the direction, and then before I knew it, I was running, each second I ran faster and faster.

I kept running until I was able to see her, and damn she was running fast.

Finally she was within my reach. I grabbed her hand. She turned around with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rika…"

"Let go of me." She sobbed.

"Rika don't cry…The entire thing was a joke!"

"WHICH IS WHY I WANT YOU TO LET GO!" She screamed, wiggling her arms to be free.

"Tell me why you're crying!" I ordered.

"I HATE YOU! LET GO! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

At the sound of those words, I went blank. My grip on her wrist loosened. My arm fell to my side. Rika looked at me, still crying, "I HATE YOU!" and then she ran away.

I stood there, watching her leave, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but to just stand there and watch. I just stood there, like the idiot I was, with this weird feeling I didn't like at all. It felt as if I wanted to cry. Yet, the tears wouldn't come out.

リカ

**Rika**

I had no idea where I was going; all I knew is that I wanted to get away from Bankotsu. I just couldn't get over the fact that I lost my first kiss to a something that didn't matter. I mean, I thought he actually loved me for a moment, turned out it was false. Why did he have to do that? What was running through that stupid empty head of his? Because I had a funny expression on my face he had to go that far?

I lost track of time, I didn't know what time it was, where I was, or what was about to happen to me. At least five hours passed, it was already dark.

"Ah… I'm really cold. Why does it have to be so friggin' cold!" I hugged myself, trying to get warmer, it was an attempt fail. I looked around for a place to stay for the night, but there weren't any villages or anything.

I sighed.

I looked around once more and I found a tree that looked to be quite good for a nights rest. I waddled as I walked over to the statuesque object. "Okay, now it is time to climb."I got my hands at my sides, my knees bent, and in one swift motion I jumped and grabbed a sturdy branch. With both hands I lifted myself up. For a moment, I sat on the trees branch, legs dangling. I then carefully crawled over to the trunk, snuggled up against it then fell asleep.

It seemed to be late in the afternoon by the time I woke up. My eyes slowly opened and I could hear the tweeting of the birds. I yawned and stretched. I sat up, forgetting I was on a branch and almost lost my balance.

"Wah!" I hugged the branch, refraining myself from sliding to one side. Fortunately, I didn't fall. "Phew…" Carefully, I let go.

Out of nowhere I heard someone call out "Come back here!" I could have sworn the person was talking to me, but I was mistaken. The person was in the distance, wearing something red. _Inuyasha…? _I could recognize that voice anywhere. I carefully balanced myself on the branch to see above the foliage of branches and there was Inuyasha chasing something, what else is new. He was jumping from tree to tree just to chase after one little purple dot. Suddenly, my vision just zoomed in on what he was chasing: a really big flying bug. I blinked and the weirdest thing happened, it was as if I were the bug. I was seeing through its eyes. My vision came back to me after a while, perhaps Inuyasha killed the bug.

I sat on the branch, wondering how that happened, my vision changing. The zooming in and out, and the seeing through other things eyes. Even though it was transitory, I was living life from a new perspective.

I turned my body foreword, making my side leaning against the trunk of the tree. I sighed. From the corner of my eye, I saw something moving, I turned my head to see Renkotsu emerging from behind a tree. What is going on?

Renkotsu then walked the opposite direction of where Inuyasha was heading. I decided to follow him, but I was too lazy to move. I ended up sitting on the tree for a few more minutes staring at a shiny object on the ground until I decided to move. I jumped off the tree, and to my surprise I didn't fall. Actually, I landed in a very cool way. I then followed the direction of where Renkotsu was heading.

A couple of minutes passed and I still couldn't see Renkotsu anywhere, but from where I was standing I was able to see smoke. Just as I started running Inuyasha just jumped right over me he noticed I was there because he started running right next me asking, "Why are you here Rika?"

"Because I fucking feel like it, that's why." I replied. Normally I don't use that word, but it just slipped out.

"Here get on."

"Pardon?"

He didn't even answer; instead he just grabbed my waist from the front, and held my legs. Piggyback ride.

"May I ask what your doing?" I said, almost screamed. I held on to him as if he kept me from falling into a pit of demons.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you a ride that's what I'm doing!" He said aggressively. I was about to say something but he interrupted me; "Hey what do you eat?"

"A lot. Why?"

"You're weightless. You weigh next to nothing."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I dunno. It just feels like I'm carrying air on my back."

"Okay…?"

"I'm gonna set you off here while I go and handle whatever is going on over there." He said as he gently set me off on a patchy area of grass. Without even saying a word he jumped away. I sat on the ground trying to gather my thoughts. How am I weightless? I eat everyday, I eat more than the average amount of food a regular person eats. So how in the world am I weightless?

As I sat in the grass, thinking of facts, I heard someone scream, and it was a girl. _Okay, that's it. What the hell is going on? _I stood and walked over to all the commotion and saw Renkotsu yell out, "What's wrong? Too hot for you in the hole?"

I continued to walk over until I was a couple inches from the ledge. The water that use to be before me was now a river of flames. I looked to my right and saw Renkotsu shoot something at Inuyasha, he blocked it with his sword and it caused him to fall down. Kirara came underneath Inuyasha, and he safely landed on her. I ran over to Renkotsu to make him stop his evil wrong doings, but soon after I did I tripped over a rock, fortunately I wasn't hurt. I got back up and saw that Renkotsu was aiming at a cave with this portable cannon thing. I looked at the cave to see the annoying girl Kagome. She ran back inside and Renkotsu shot at the cave. I ran over to where he was but as I almost made it, he jumped off and as he was in the air, I could've sworn that he saw me for he made a look between a grimace and shock. It was as if I ruined his plans. I kept running and by the time I was in the spot where he once was, he was in the mouth of the cave looking at me. He looked quite pissed, and also puzzled.

He stared at me for so long that it made me feel uneasy, so I waved. He didn't wave back, he just turned around. He stood in the cave for a few moments, and then walked deeper inside. I couldn't see what was going on because the tip of the mouth was blocking my view. After a few minutes, Renkotsu came back into view with dynamite in both of his hands. "That's where you are wrong!" He yelled at someone. He then lit them, and started to laugh like some mentally retarded person.

Inuyasha popped out of nowhere and said something, and then someone hit Renkotsu and he flew out the cave. Renkotsu got up and Inuyasha threw himself at him, and then they both flew over the river of flames, causing the dynamite to incinerate and explode. The explosion was so big, that some of the water from the river went up, like some tornado like thing. I then heard a cracking noise and turned to see that the ledge was breaking of from the rest of the mountain, I tried to move towards the mountain, but I slowly slid off and fell into the river of flames. I screamed, but my voice couldn't be heard.

犬夜叉

**Inuyasha**

After my little argument with Koga, I then realized something that I had forgotten earlier.

"Rika!"

Kagome, who was still in my arms, pulled back, "Huh?"

"Rika was here! Where'd she go?"

"You mean the girl that's always hanging around with Bankotsu?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah that girl."

"Well, why was she here in the first place? If she's here maybe Bankotsu is somewhere nearby…" Kagome started.

"She wasn't. I saw her here without him earlier. Even took her with me over here and left her in the grass somewhere."

"Well what do you think happened to her?" Shippo asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I just hope she didn't die by the explosion." I looked around the water.

Kagome then spoke, "Well if she did die, you'd be in one battle to the death with Bankotsu."

"What makes you think that? She's not a part of the Band of Seven." I stopped to ask.

She sighed, "Well it's quite obvious that he likes her."

"Whatever, never mind. Let's just try to find her." I said, getting deeper into the water.

I looked around everywhere but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome yelled out, sounding kinda nervous.

I came over to her, "What is it?"

"Do you think that sandal is hers?" She pointed to a sandal that was caught on a rock. The sandal was covered in blood. I jumped in the water, grabbed the sandal, and sniffed it.

"Yeah I think it hers. It has the faint smell of graveyard soil."

"Does that mean…?" Kagome covered her mouth.

I looked in the water and saw my own reflection, to notice that the water was blood red in the area that the sandal was found.

I looked at Kagome, "Well, judging by all the blood, I think she died."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

I nodded.

"_Really?_"

"YES." I said, annoyed.

At that moment a familiar scent was starting to fill my nostrils, graveyard soil. I turned around, and Bankotsu was starting to walk over here.

"Kagome, Shippo," I looked over to them, "we must leave. Bankotsu is coming our way. I'll let him find out that she died."

"Okay." Kagome replied.

蛮骨

**Bankotsu**

I was still looking for Rika, and because of that it led me to some river. In the middle of that, some saimyosho came to me, and told me that both Ginkotsu and Suikotsu died.

This is just great. Two of our comrades died, leaving me, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. To top it all of, Rika is missing.

"Bankotsu, this is a surprise." Renkotsu said, out of nowhere.

"Hey Renkotsu, I heard the news from the insects, our poor friend Ginkotsu bit the dust did he?" I said casually to him.

"Uh, yeah…" He retorted.

I turned around, "That's a terrible shame, especially all the time you took reconstructing him so adeptly."

No answer.

I turned his way, "I'm glad about one thing: at least you're still alive."

He just stared at me.

I turned back to face the insects and said to him, "Suikotsu went after Shesshomaru and now he's dead as well."

"Suikotsu?"

The bugs left. "And you know what that means," I walked over to him saying "There's only you, me, and Jakotsu. Just the three of us are left." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "And that's where we stand. I'm going to be depending on you now more than ever."

"Yeah." He nodded.

I took my hand off him and walked away saying, "Let's be on our way."

Renkotsu didn't say anything nor did he move.

I stopped remembering something, "Oh by the way, have you seen Rika anywhere?"

He hesitated, "Well when I was fighting Inuyasha trying to get Koga's jewel shards I saw her."

I spun around, "Where?"

Renkotsu gulped and pointed up at a ledge. "She was somewhere over there." He pointed at ledge which look like some of it got broken off.

"Do you know what happened to her? Did she leave with Inuyasha?"I asked quickly.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think so. I remember that when I was going to set off the dynamite Inuyasha pushed me into the river that was set ablaze, and when that happened I noticed Rika on the edge of a cliff, then the dynamite went off and…" His voice trailed off.

"And what? What happened?" I felt the anger rushing in me, along with some other emotion.

Suddenly Renkotsu started to look nervous. He gulped before saying, "Well, after the dynamite went off it caused some mega explosion and I could have sworn I heard someone screaming. So maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Renkotsu really started to get nervous, he started stuttering. "Well after the explosion, the ledge Rika was on, along with her, were gone. So I'm assuming that…"

He started mumbling. I couldn't hear anything that he was saying. "Speak up."

Finally he said it, "I'm assuming that maybe the explosion took Rika."

I froze. "You think she…?"

"I think she died. Well if not dead, maybe she's around this area, unconscious."

I dropped Banryu. It hit the ground with a clashing sound. "Renkotsu start looking for her. Now." He looked rather surprised, quite dumbfounded. "Start looking for her _now_."

And with that, we looked for her. I looked everywhere, in the river, on the riverbank under rocks whatever my instincts told me, but she was no where to be found. It seemed like an hour went by until Renkotsu said something.

"Big Brother, I think I found something. Come here." Renkostu said.

I went over to him, and he pointed at something stuck on a branch floating on the water. I took a couple more steps closer to it. Turns out that the sandal was covered in blood, not only that but…

"Maple colored…"

"Excuse me Big Brother?" Renkotsu queried.

I sighed and explained to Renkotsu. "You see, before Rika randomly left me, we went to her house. Stuff happened and she got changed into new clothes. Along with the new clothes and such, she changed sandals."

"Okay, your point?"

"Rika's sandals were maple colored. These sandals are maple colored."

**Chapter 18: /end**

**-evil laugh- mwahahaha :D ok, for starters, no rika is not dead. Sorry if it's a spoiler, but she's not. If she were to die, the story would end. Literally, with her that's where all the**_** interesting **_**things happen. xD besides, even if I were to kill her she'll die at the very end anyways xp. I don't kill characters off early on in the story, usually in the end.**

**Anyways, for the nxt chap, oh dear god I don't even **_**know **_**what to write abt. I haven't even started it yet, let alone thought of things to happen, so here is your somewhat chpp that I just made up like right now. This is what I plan to make the next chp about:**

**Rika is lying around unconscious on the river bank, she wakes up and tries to move but she can's cause she's hurt? Idk. Wait of course she would be. She was in a freaking explosion. Haha xD okay anyways, shes on the riverbank and then maybe either Haru and Kiri or Ban (I haven't decided which one yet) will find her laying around. And yeah stuff happens I guess?**

**And that's abt it. So either (Haru & Kiri/ Ban/ [insert someone else here if you want]/ no one does so she walks around by herself and gets raped. LOL JK) finds her. **

**Ok, so post a review/comment on who you want to find her, or if you don't want anyone to find her. You can make shesshy or even koga to find her if you want. I honestly don't care. I will find a way to make the ending the same anyways xD I guess the nxt chp will be a majority wins thing? xD**

**Omg, totally off topic here, but recently I was reading my chps on fanfic. And I came across something embarrassing. 'Blankets" ._.' Apparently, when I was doing spellcheck, I accidently changed **_**Bankotsu **_**to **_**Blankets**_**. Talk about embarrassing. If you see that again, you now know what I mean. **

**Lol 'blankets' I'm gonna do that in one of the chps. Some will call Ban blankets ahaha xD I can already imagine Ban's reactions xD**


End file.
